The Dark Order
by anduril38
Summary: A war forgotten by all but few threatens to destroy a humanity which has forgotten the true evil. Michael is a top student of Central Academy in Maywood. But old nightmares return to plunge him and the world into a war of unspeakable terror. This fiction will contain dark themes, and will contain scenes of disturbing violence, strong language and torture.
1. Chapter 1

A bit of history before I post this up.

Although I am a new member to , I've been a part of communities and forums for many years, operating under the same username in anduril38, and my real name is Michael Baker. To those who play Yugioh and have been on similar forums, they may have met me. In March 2009, I posted Chapter 1 of the Dark Order on .com. It eventually became a great success on there, and at the current time it had spanned over 60 chapters. Although I was very proud of it, I had made many serious errors on it, which eventually lead to me being unable to continue it in its current form. Therefore, in talks with friends of mine, I decided to do a complete rewrite of my work, which I thought I would upload to here.

Chapter 1: A New Dawn

"Where is it? ANSWER ME!"

Silence fell through the chamber, with the pallor faced prisoner thrown roughly into the wall with a sickening thud. Coughing up blood and shivering in his thin, ripped rags, he slid onto the ground and looked up defiantly into the faces of his assailants, his chains keeping from pinned on his knees. The torturer's gaze was obscured by the black hood he wore, further shadowed by a white mask, and the only light in the tiny, dingy cell came from a single flickering light bulb. The prisoners face, gaunt and battered, looked dead except for the eyes, which were a brilliant, piercing blue. The cell was cramped and stank of stale blood and sweat, with dried blood and fluids coating the stone floor.

"I'm going to ask you again scum, or I'm going to saw off your fucking arm. What is the code?" The masked interrogator demanded, raising a bloodied machete in his hand towards the beaten prisoner. His voice was rough, thick with a Russian accent and devoid of any kind of pity.

"Because I'm really going to tell you it now, aren't I? If I was going to tell you, I would have done _before _you tried waterboarding me. Besides, if you're going to saw off my arm, you actually need to use a hacksaw, not a machete", the prisoner replied, his dry voice dripping with sarcasm.

There were a few moments of stunned silence before his torturer regained his composure.

"You're going to pay for that," he snarled.

"Vulcanov, stop. This is wasting time," a cold voice warned from the doorway. Snarling, Vulcanov turned round as another hooded male entered the room; a giant hulk of a being, his only feature detectable in the dim light was the jagged scars across his cheek.

"Rayku, we need that code and this piece of filth is irksome. Just let me kill this bastard!" He urged glancing back at the young man chained in front of him with perverse delight. Rayku raised a hand for silence and Vulcanov instantly obeyed. This man, whoever he was, was clearly of great rank for this vile man to obey so quickly.

"In due time, Vulcanov. But killing him now is contradicting your orders, yes? Now, Jalin, we seem to have a problem," Rayku began quietly, stepping into the cell and brushing Vulcanov aside to address the captive. "We cannot seem to break through the last defence codes of your clan's base. But you're going to tell us the father code to shatter them".

Jalin's jubilant expression faded at these words to be replaced from one of anger and disgust. "What makes you think I'm going to reveal it? Not willingly. I'll die before that happens".

"Which I'll oblige, scum. We already have over five hundred of our forces crossing the border of your region, and preparing for an assault". Vulcanov cut across him. "We _will _take it by force, and you are alone. They cannot help you now. For the last time, what is the code, or must I have to have another of your little friends burnt alive before your eyes for you to get the point?"

"You will fail. The Aukoloto clan has prepared for this moment for centuries. We've been isolated from the Order for almost as long; our forebears have learnt long ago not to trust anyone but ourselves. We don't need them or Hinari's guidance and you'll pay the price for underestimating us; unlike them we are not corrupt weaklings. You will never purge my homeland, and sure as hell I won't be a part in your sick games!" Jalin spat at him. Rayku watched on, amused. He knelt down to look him in the eyes.

"Let me explain what's going to happen, so you'll understand. Whether under your own free will or by force we shall find that code: that bitter lifeline which is protecting your children and your home from destruction. The Aukoloto homeland will burn from our hand. Your people, your families and your children shall be ripped apart before you all. You will watch as we tear away every part of your humanity until you have no choice and see that we were made to rule, and you were designed to kneel. Now, the code, if you will, Jalin. I'm not going to waste any more time".

Jalin's eyes remained impassive. In one grisly move, he bit down and severed through his tongue in a final act of defiance, blood pouring out of his mouth slopping sickly down his chin onto the floor. He spat the remnants of his tongue at Vulcanov, where it hit him squarely on his filth encrusted muscle shirt before it lay discarded on the floor like a piece of dog meat. Rayku laughed softly; it was chilling, not like himself.

"So much loyalty for your home. We would reward you with the death you deserve. It's just a shame your friend did not show the same devotion to your cause. He gave us the code not more than an hour ago. It looks like you have nothing to say. I'm sorry, I didn't catch that?" He mocked, bringing his ear down closer to Jalin, whose eyes were wide, horrified at the betrayal.

"Looks like he's not going to be useful anymore. Well, he might be", Vulcanov chuckled perversely as he leered down at the boy. "But I doubt he'll enjoy it much. What shall we do with him?" He enquired of Rayku, who had turned to leave the cell. He stopped at the doorway looking back, carefree.

"Well I recommend a post mortem. Which means he has to be dead first", he replied casually as though they were discussing a subject as mundane as the weather. "Oh, and make sure she's watching. Fitting she can watch what she'll be eating for the next week". With that, he left.

Laughing manically, Vulcanov slammed the door shut behind him, looked up at the video camera in the top corner of the room, where live footage of another cell was taking place; a middle aged emaciated woman, beaten and laying naked in cold chains on the floor in her own blood, urine and excrement, obviously Jalin's mother from the silent hysteria she was expressing at the camera. Winking at it, he grabbed the can of petrol sitting in the nearest corner and approached Jalin, who was now screaming through his severed tongue in terror as he watched his brutalised mother do the same, knowing they would never see each other or the homeland they had sacrificed so much to protect again.

…

The skyline was a haze of early morning sunshine, with the sunbeams penetrating the canopy of the knurled cluster of oak trees in sight of the window. There was precious few clouds in the sky; a perfect spring morning. The surrounding city buildings were quiet, slumbering before the inevitable daily routine. Watching out from their bedside window stood a young adult male, perched casually against the side watching the view. He looked to be in his early twenties, with short, dirty blond hair blocking his left eye. He was dressed somewhat slack in a simple black shirt which hung slightly loosely from him and navy tracksuit bottoms. His eyes were a murky bluish green which gazed into the distance, but suggested his mind was further away.

"It happened again didn't it? You know, Michael, it's been too soon for you to come back."

He turned around as his friend watched him cautiously, his dark brown eyes full of concern. He was slightly shorter and stockier, with powerfully built arms, his sleek black hair falling carefree down his shoulders. He had an aura of happiness and joy around him, as though he was determined to make the air itself joyful like himself. He watched Michael cautiously for answer.

"It always does James; I don't know why you're surprised by that anymore. You know more than anyone why I came back here. I need to get stronger", Michael replied after a moment, taking one last look at the horizon before turning round to face James. Their bedroom was spacious and comfortable, with two single beds in the centre of the room. Like most young adult's rooms, it was partially a mess, strewn with clothes, books and electronic devices.

"I would say I know how you feel but I'd be lying, so I won't insult your feelings. But challenging him so soon afterwards? I know he's your mentor, and the leader of the Order, but I don't know what was going through your –"

"I wanted answers!" Michael cut across him, his tone a little sharper than normal, though still calm. "You out of everyone know how much she means to me. How much I cared for her. My friends, her and your family mean the world to me. She was ripped apart, torn away from me by that bastard, and for what? For something which none of us understood or could never have? I want to prove to Hinari that I _need_ to be in the Order, to find him avenge what he did to her. You didn't see the blood, James: you didn't see what they did to her!" His tone rose as a mixture of rage and pain shot through him. Standing up he paced the room feverishly. James watched him begin to lose his composure; both of them could feel tears pricking at their emotions, threatening to spill over the barrier. He knew he wasn't angry with him, just frustrated at the loss he was feeling.

"I know! I know. She meant a lot to me too, to us all. But you let your anger and grief cloud your vision, and look how it cost you; you were defeated easily. Instead of letting us help you, you blindly went in and paid the consequences for that. But I guess that's why you came back so soon I'm guessing? You want to train to have another attempt at defeating Hinari and getting those answers? Look, maybe its best if you take a couple of weeks out, I'm sure Brandon will understand and grant you that. We'll back you up, you know we will".

His calm, kind words seemed to lessen Michael's anger slightly. Letting out a sigh, he leaned back into the recliner next to him. "I don't know. I know I messed up. I just wanted the opportunity to change things. To somehow turn all that pain into something positive. All I felt in that week in the hospital recovering was how I had failed her, failed you all. So many missed opportunities to tell her how much I truly loved her. That's why I went straight to Hinari. He's my legal guardian after all, I expected him to have answers. But he wanted me to prove myself; to see if I was ready to really learn, to be a member of the most lucrative yet the most secret organisation of the world. You know how important that was to me. I accepted on the spot. You were right though; I felt nothing but anger and thought that would get me through. Even the deck which Hinari had given me was no match for him. I lost that duel without being able to even get through: without him losing a single Life Point by my hands. He tried to console me afterwards. And that's why I've came back, even amongst all the fucking publicity," His tone became sarcastically bitter as he recalled the obsessive journalist interest which surrounded him upon his return to the Central Academy. "Was it too soon? Probably yes, but I don't have the time to nurse that. He told me to go back to this Academy and train for the chance to take him on again at the end of the year. That's the last I've seen or heard from him/ I haven't heard from him since."

"Have any idea where he is?" James asked. Michael shrugged as he checked the clock on the large, handsome oak table beside him. It was five minutes to ten.

"He's a busy man. He has so many secrets. I guess one does when they are in the command of an organisation such as his. Jonathon's family don't have half the task he has and they're busy on a daily basis".

At that moment, James's cell phone bleeped on his bedside table, indicating a message.

"It's Deigo", He said, checking it. "He's just calling to say that he, Jonathan and Chris all passed their assessment. They're going out to play tennis and will meet us in the afternoon. Come on, we'd better get going; ours is in half an hour".

"Pirius needs to stop coming down on me like a ton of bricks" Michael muttered darkly, as he pulled on his heavy duty sporting trainers. "He needs to get off my case".

"It's only because he cares", James replied coolly as he quickly pulled on a pair of jeans over his red gym shorts. "Just as we all do. And speaking of that, when are you planning to tell them the full story? I know I said not to say anything as I trust your judgment, but they have a right to know".

"I know that, but I don't want them to needlessly worry. Telling that a deranged gang is trying to kill someone you know? That's going to help their safety isn't it? Come on, we'd better wake up Alasdair and Daniel".

"They're seriously still asleep? God, Al was using his damn hair straighteners for _two _hours last night. _TWO!" _James exclaimed furiously, as they shut the door behind them as they stepped out into the dormitory corridor. Well lit and narrow, all was quiet; most of the occupants had already left for lectures or exams. "Seriously, what kind of guy does that besides a transsexual or someone who's gay?" He continued, as they walked a few feet down the corridor and turned to the door opposite them. He knocked on the door hard for a few moments, noticed it was already open, and pushed it aside, leading him and Michael into their bedroom.

"Aww, look at them, how sweet", James said mockingly, struggling to contain his laughter. Daniel and Allisdair were curled up on opposite ends of the single bed, both clearly exhausted. Daniel was short, slightly podgy and gently built, with a good natured large, round face with a crop of short red hair, giving the look of looking like an egg. Allisdair was around the same height but slimmer, with black ruffled hair which he took great pride of. His features gave the look of him looking like an overgrown, friendly mole. Both were snoring gently, with Daniel having kicked off most of his duvet onto the floor; he was wearing distinctive pyjamas with penguins on them.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" James whispered incredulously, aghast at their laziness. Smirking now, Michael quietly walked through the clothes littered on the ground towards the sink, taking a bucket which lay on the floor by the doorway and quietly filling it up.

"Well if this doesn't wake them up, they deserve to fail today". With a devious grin over his face, Michael tiptoed over to where they were dozing, and with a tip, trickled a large amount of cold water over the two of them. The effect was immediate. As Daniel let out a shocked squawk of surprise and fell out of the bed onto the floor, Allisdair leapt out of the bed with a furious leap, his hands reaching up to his hair.

"WHO JUST TOUCHED MY HAIR?" He shouted as his balled up fists rose to attack whoever had committed such a horrifying act. James was doubled up on the floor with laughter.

"It's to wake you up, moron. Come on, you're going to be late, you're assessment is in 20 minutes!" Michael remarked putting the now empty bucket onto the floor as Allisdair groped his hair to feel how much damage had been done. Recovering from his shock awakening, Daniel stood up and began searching his drawer for clothes to put on. After feeling the damage done to his precious hair, Allisdair furiously threw the covers back and strode to his clothes drawer.

"Shit, I overslept! I didn't get much sleep last night!" He groaned.

"Then don't spend two hours straightening your hair then!" James replied exasperatedly, giving him a helping hand up. "And don't even think of straightening them now, you don't have time. Come on!" He added, as Allisdair looked at his hair straighteners on the bedside table in the corner longingly.

"I'll just meet you guys there," Michael said. Allisdair angrily jabbed his finger at him.

"I'll get you back for that!" He began, but Michael merely laughed at this meaningless threat, ignoring him as the door slammed shut. Daniel glared at James for a moment, who was paying no attention to him. He finally let out an impatient cough.

"James, I dislike getting changed in front of men. Would you mind leaving while I do so?"

James suppressed a giggle. "Yet Allisdair is right beside you," he pointed out. All he got was two glares from his direction. Smirking and shaking his head, he left the room.

…

"Attention. All entrants for the Quarterly Assessment please attend Examination Theatre 3 and enter the respective booth when your name is called. To all other students who are not in the Assessment's, please refrain from entering the theatres while the examinations are taking place".

Allisdair looked up angrily at the ceiling at the sound of the tannoy system, frustrated at its distraction. Dressed conservatively in a black workers shirt and jeans, he glared across the duelling arena at his opponent, a heavily built, angry male with alarming red hair which clashed horribly with the Russian top hat he was wearing. The duelling arena they were in was compact and cramped, one of the smaller booths which were used mainly for practical demonstrations. Sitting at a desk sat two proctors, watching the examination closely.

"Hurry up and make your turn dammit! Stop stalling: you're only delaying the inevitable!" Allisdair's opponent goaded. He was an arrogant piece of work called Stu, in his second year.

Allisdair ignored him and thought hard as Stu smirked across at him, confident in his victory. Allisdair was slightly ahead in Life Points, having 1600 compared to Stu's 1400, but he was in an inferior position. He had nothing on the field, while Stu had a Big Shield Gardna in Defence, a Marshmallon in Defence and a powerful Wave Motion Cannon on his field, currently loaded at one counter. (100ATK/2600DEF, 300ATK/500DEF)

_I have to win this turn, _Allisdair thought quickly. _Or that Wave Motion Cannon knocks me out. And I'm not going to lose to this idiot! _

"It's my turn," He declared. "And since it's the start of my turn, I can bring back my Treeborn Frog to the field, since I control no Spells or Traps on my field!"

A pale green frog with angelic fluffy white wings hopped onto the field, as Stu snorted with laughter at the sight of it. Allisdair's eyes bulged slightly as he puffed up with anger at the idea of his precious frogs being insulted.

"Next, I'll summon Substitoad to the field in Attack Position!"

Its brother joined it onto the playing field, similar in size but pink and brown in appearance, its left side ominously decayed and its angelic wing demon like. (100ATK/2000DEF).

"What's that going to do?" Stu taunted.

"If you'd shut up for a moment, I'll tell you exactly how you're going to lose. Substitoad's ability allows me to tribute a monster I control in order to summon a Frog monster from my deck. So, by tributing Treeborn Frog and itself, I can summon two more Frogs from my deck, such as my Unifrog and Bullet Frog, and I'll put them both onto the field in Attack Position!"

Both of Allisdair's monsters sank into the floor of the arena, to be replaced by two larger frogs; one with an aggressive, needle sharp horn on its forehead and the other swollen up to the size of a basketball. (400ATK/200DEF, 300ATK/1500DEF)

**Bullet Frog**

**2 Stars**

**Water/Aqua/300ATK/1500DEF**

**You may tribute this card you control to have all other "Frog" monsters you control on the field gain 1000ATK until the End Phase. **

"Now, I'll activate Bullet Frog's ability; by tributing it, all other Frogs I have on the field gain a 1000ATK point boost!" Allisdair continued, gleefully watching the proctor's for recognition as his horned frog swelled up to twice its original size. (1400ATK).

"That's still not going to help you," his opponent smirked smugly. "It has no hope of getting past my defence, and on my next turn you will lose thanks to my Wave Motion Cannon!"

Allisdair let slip a rare leer of joy; it was frightening, or creepy. "You won't _get _a next turn. Clearly you haven't realised that Unifrog can attack directly? Wipe out the rest of his Life Points!"

Tucking in its head, the little frog shot across the arena like a dart, hitting his opponent square in the chest and sending him flying backwards onto the ground. (Stu's LP: 0)

Allisdair gave a fist pump of triumph and turned away as Stu swore under his breath. The proctor at the desk gave them permission to leave, with the information that their results would be posted in the next few days. Waving to them after removing the stylish Duel Disks they were both using for the assessment, Allisdair opened the door and stepped out, almost crashing headlong into Michael, who was walking in the opposite direction.

"Did you win?" He asked, pulling Allisdair back onto his feet after he was sent sprawling to his knees. He gave a disgruntled look of annoyance, shocked in his view that such a question of him would be asked.

"Of course, the opponent I got was that Stu kid, who do you think won?" He said pompously. "When's yours?"

"Just now, I get to be tested by Brandon, yay!" Michael said sarcastically, raising his arms in mock celebration. "Why couldn't I get somebody simple instead of the leading Deputy Professor? By the way, I bypassed Tom a few minutes ago; he looked really down; do you know what's wrong?"

"Something to do with that Lucas prick. He mentioned he had a run in with him this morning. He really pisses me off; strutting around the place with his cronies to try and trick people into thinking he's important and has friends. He's so elitist!" Allisdair ranted for a moment, failing to see some of the resemblance.

"He makes you seem humble, Allisdair. We'll get the bitch later today anyway. Deigo wants to know if you and the others want to meet us later on for lunch?"

"Sure, though this time don't ruin my fucking hair!" Allisdair replied somewhat bitterly, raising his hand up to feel his precious goods. Shaking his head, Michael began to walk on.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an adequate remark so I'll leave you be with your hair. See you later on," With a wave of his hand Michael continued down the corridor until he reached the end of it, with a set of double doors with the words _Practical Theatre 4. _Just as he reached it, they opened.

"About time! You're nearly late!" Brandon said, blocking his path for a moment, closing the door behind him. He was young for a proctor, in his mid-twenties, tall and fair, with jet black hair spiked up behind his ears. His eyes were piercing, which made him seem a lot older then he actually was. But he was one of the most popular professors for a reason. "How you getting on?"

"Yeah, sorry, Allisdair needed waking up. And as well as you'd expect, to be honest," Michael replied.

"James had a quiet word with me yesterday you know," Brandon began, watching him closely. He gave a great amount of care and welfare for the students he came to tutor, and was highly respected by the teaching world as a result. "You know we wouldn't object to you spending some more time away from here. It can't be easy coming back".

"I know," Michael said shortly. "I've had too much time away. I'm better off here". Brandon nodded, understanding. "Okay. Well, if you'd like to follow me," he said, opening the doors. This was a larger room, well lit and sloping up, with many rows of tables where students would usually sit and take notes. There were only two students in today, timid looking newcomers it seemed who were watching with interest. "If you don't mind for the assessment I would like these first years to assess and take notes. Picking up a Duel Disk from the set of tables ahead of him in full view of the room, Brandon threw it to Michael as he activated his own, far more extravagant Duel Disk, proof of his prestige. Wordlessly, Michael activated his own Duel Disk and stood opposite him on the platform.

"Students, watch closely. This is something which you are very lucky to see, so pay close attention to this duel. It shows how even the most outgoing and fun students here can play like a devil when it's an important battle. You ready Michael? This will decide your Assessment for the third Quarter".

Nodding, Michael prepared himself as the two drew.

_So, I begin again. _

End of Chapter 1

Paste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Make or Break

"Shall we begin?" Brandon asked politely, as the two faced off against each other.

"I'll go first," Michael decided, drawing to start off his opening turn. "I'll begin by summoning Valkyrie Hrist to the field!" A beautiful blonde woman, clad in shining white armour which seemed to glow with a positive energy, mounted her trust grey steed for battle, holding her sword aloft in the air. The few students watching let out quiet gasps of awe at the sight of it, and began talking amongst themselves, shooting intrigued looks of wonder at the scene in front of them.

**Valkyrie Hrist  
4 Stars  
Light/Fairy/1800ATK/0DEF  
When this monster attacks an opponent's monster in Defence position with DEF lower then this cards ATK, inflict the difference to your opponent as damage.**

"Next, I'll place a card face down, and that's my turn over," He declared. Brandon inclined his head in acknowledgement as he drew to begin his counterattack.

"I'll begin by activating the field spell known as Pandemonium!" A demonic graveyard formed from human bones surrounded the playing field, an eerie mist obscuring their view.

"Now I've set the scene for our match, I'll call to the field Jackal Archfiend, and activate its ability. Since I have Pandemonium active, I could summon it, and by sending it to the Graveyard, it can then recruit one of its allies from the deck, such as my Terrorking Archfiend!" (300ATK/1000DEF, 2000ATK/1400DEF)

A grotesque hunchbacked goblin, naked and bearing its fangs with a head like a jackal's, sank to the ground, where a horrific crunching noise could be heard from the graveyard as it's bones where shattered. Moments later, a larger, more threatening looking goblin climbed out, clad in jagged, crude black armour.

**Jackal Archfiend**

**3 Stars**

**300ATK/1000DEF**

**This monster cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Can only be Special Summoned while there is a face up "Pandemonium" on the field. By sending this card from the field to the Graveyard as a tribute, you may Special Summon 1 Archfiend monster with 2000ATK or less from your Deck. If this card in the Graveyard is removed from play by a Spell, Trap or Monster Effect, draw 1 card. **

"Now, Terrorking Archfiend, attack his Valkyrie Hrist!" Brandon commanded, pointing his hand forward at Michael. Instantly, his monster charged headlong at the Valkyrie, brandishing its twin swords, which were dripping with blood. The sultry maiden glanced back without fear for a second, before a shining blue barrier sprang up in front of her, blocking the fiend's attack. Michael smirked as the attack was repelled.

"Not quite, Brandon. I activate my face down Aegis Shield, which protects a Valkyrie I control from being destroyed in battle once per turn. Of course, I'll still take the damage," Michael added, as he braced himself against the hit. (Michael's LP: 3900).

**Aegis Shield**

**Continuous Trap**

**Once per turn, if a Valkyrie monster you control would be destroyed as a result of battle, it is not destroyed. **

"Not bad," Brandon mused, placing a card face down. "I end my turn with this. Let's see how you deal with it!"

"With pleasure," Michael replied, preparing for his next turn. _Not bad at all. _

"I summon Valkyrie Nouva onto the field!" An identical woman, though this time clad in radiant blue armour, mounted her steed beside her comrade. (1700ATK/200DEF)

**Valkyrie Nouva**

**4 star**

**Light/Fairy/1300ATK/1200DEF/Increase the ATK of this card by 200 points for every "Valkyrie" on the field. **

"Neither will remain for too long though, for now I'll return both monsters to the hand in order to summon Randgrid, Shield Truce of Valhalla!" A beacon of light shone down upon the field as the two horse backed warriors rose into the air, vanishing before the eyes of the room. Moments later, another emerged, this time upon a great winged black horse, its eyes burning with fire as it crashed upon the ground. (2400ATK/1400DEF)

**Randgrid, Shield Truce of Valhalla**

**7 Stars**

**Light/Fairy/Fusion/2400ATK/1200DEF**

**1 "Valkyrie Hrist" and 1 "Valkyrie" monster**

**You can Special Summon this card from your Extra Deck by returning the above monsters on your side of the field to your hand. (You do not use Polymerization). Once per turn, when this monster attacks an opponent's monster, you may reduce the ATK of 1 monster on the field by the DEF of this card until the End Phase. **

Brandon nodded thoughtfully, realising Michael's intentions. "I know exactly what you're planning now. Go for it".

"You got it; now I'll activate Ride of the Valkyries, which summons to the field all Valkyrie monsters I have in my hand, which of course are Nouva and Hrist! Of course, they return to the deck at the end of my turn, but I plan to defeat you long before that!"

**Ride of the Valkyries **

**Normal Spell**

**Special Summon as many "Valkyrie" monsters in your hand as possible to your side of the field. During the End Phase, return all monsters summoned by this effect to the Deck, and shuffle. **

A chill rushed through the room, causing the students watching to shudder as the wind carried to the end of the arena. Brandon's expression remained impassive at the three united Valkyries facing him down, heavily outnumbering his lone monster.

"Of course, with three Valkyries on my field, Nouva's attack goes up to 1900. Now, Randgrid, attack his Terrorking Archfiend!" Michael ordered. With a terrifying neighing which pierced the ears of those who heard it, the horse galloped towards the fiend. In one massive swipe, the female champion hacked clean through her opponent. Michael's eyes gleamed for a moment in triumph before reverting to surprise as Brandon appeared unaffected. Through the dust of the attack, a spiked wall had closed around Brandon, protecting him from harm.

"Nice try Michael, but did you honestly believe you had me beaten? Thanks to Archfiend's Curse, my Life Points remain safe, and all I had to do was remove an Archfiend monster in my Graveyard from play. But, for you it gets worse," Brandon added. Over his words, a fissure opened in the ground, and a familiar fiend began to crawl out of it, prepared to fight once more. "First of all, when Jackal Archfiend is removed from the game while it's in the Graveyard, I can draw one card. Second, since my Terrorking Archfiend is destroyed, not only do I get to add a lower levelled Archfiend from my deck to my hand thanks to the power of Pandemonium, but by discarding Desrook Archfiend from my hand, I can simply revive it back onto the field!" (2000ATK).

**Archfiend's Curse**

**Continuous Trap**

**Activate this when an opponent's monster attacks. By removing from play 1 "Archfiend" monster in your Graveyard, reduce all damage to your Life Points to 0. **

Michael nodded, slightly disgruntled by the efficiency of Brandon's counter, but impressed all the same. "True, that did stop me from attacking to finish you off. Now, to make sure I get the best use out of my Valkyries, I'll remove from play Hrist and Nouva from play to summon Skogul, Messenger of Valhalla to the field!" (2200ATK/1000DEF)

**Skogul, Messenger of Valhalla**  
**7 Stars**  
**Dark/Fairy/2200ATK/1000DEF**  
**1 "Valkyrie" monster and 1 LIGHT "Valkyrie" monster**  
**This monster may be Special Summoned by removing the above monsters on your side of the field from play (you don't use Polymerization). This monster cannot be destroyed by the effect of Spell cards. **

"I end my turn with a face down," Michael finished. Having drawn due to the ability of his card, Brandon wordlessly drew again to begin his next turn. Behind him, the doors into the theatre opened as James and another fellow student walked through, standing by the doors watching the match. The taller of the two, wild looking and muscular with a shaggy, unwieldy mane of brown and blonde hair gave Michael the double thumbs up, dressed in a ripped, short sleeved shirt and a pair of black gym shorts. They stood quietly, watching their friend's match.

"To start off, I'll activate Archfiend's Gift, which for the cost of sending two of my fiendish friends from my hand to the Graveyard, I can then draw two cards from my deck". Taking a minute to decide which monsters to discard, Brandon finally decided, drawing two more cards from his Duel Disk.

**Archfiend's Gift**

**Normal Spell**

**Discard 2 "Archfiend" monsters to draw 2 cards. **

"Now, I'll summon Paladinrook Archfiend to the field!" (1800ATK/1500DEF)

**Paladinrook Archfiend**  
**4 Star**  
**Dark/Fiend/1800ATK/1500DEF/This card's name is treated as "Pandemonium". Once per turn, you may increase the ATK of one monster on the field by 500 points until the End Phase. If one or more "Archfiend" monsters on your side of the field are affected by a Spell, Trap or Monster effect, you may discard 1 Archfiend monster from your hand to the Graveyard to negate the effect of that card and destroy it.**

"With my front line bolstered, I can finally activate what will become your demise, the Equip spell Kingship". A blackened royal mace, dripping with blood from its victims bathed in the pain of combat, materialized in the air for a moment, gleaming before falling into the hands of the new demon which took up arms on Brandon's field; both glared down towards Michael's Valkyries.

"This powerful spell not only increases the attack strength of my Paladin by 700 points, it comes with a devastating effect. By sacrificing an Archfiend to the mace, its magic can then destroy up to two monsters you control and a face up card on your side on the field. So, say goodbye to Aegis Shield and your two Valkyries!"

**Kingship**

**Equip Spell**

**Equip only to a face up "Archfiend" monster you control. Increase the ATK of that monster by 700 points. Once per turn, if there is a face up "Pandemonium" on the field, you may activate this effect: By offering 1 other "Archfiend" monster you control as a tribute, select up to 3 face up cards your opponent controls and destroy them. **

With a growl of anguish, the sub-ordinate was suddenly sucked into the mace, which had begun to emit a ghastly green aura. It continued to vibrate and shake with fearsome force, creating a shrill shockwave which covered the entire theatre, forcing all those present to clamp their hands over their ears to block out the droning noise, as the shockwave blast smashed into Michael's field, destroying his face up barrier which was protecting his warriors, alongside the larger of his soldiers. However, Skogul had shielded herself and her winged white house from the blast, and remained unscathed.

"What?" Brandon's eyebrows raised in surprise at this turnaround. "Your Skogul survived".

"It can't be destroyed by Spell cards, so your Kingship was worthless against it," Michael explained. _Still didn't stop him from blowing my field wide open though. I have to stop him getting anymore of advantage. _

"Your Skogul may have escaped the power of Kingship, but it's still no match for my Paladinrook Archfiend. Not only is it powered up by Kingship, but I can also power it up to 3000 attack thanks to its ability. Now, my Paladin, attack and wipe his last line of defence!"

Clutching its new weapon, the armoured fiend opened its jaws, letting out a cackle of bloodlust and charged at its adversary. However, Michael smirked; this was what he was counting on.

"I reveal my trap card, Nordic Reincarnation. This trap can activate when a Valkyrie on my side of the field is attacked. Now, by removing it from play, I can summon to the field the spirit of the Norse whom die in battle; Einherjar, which I'll put onto the field in Defence!" Skogul let out a shrill battle cry of vengeance as a mystical white light enveloped it, lifting it into the air as it evaporated, escaping the blades of Brandon's archfiend. Moments later, a stout, well-built male crouched onto the ground, hidden behind a huge double horned shield in the shape of a deer's antlers. His helmet was similarly horned, and his whole body was radiating with an otherworldly glow. (2400ATK/2400DEF)

**Nordic Reincarnation**

**Normal Trap**

**This card can be activated only when a "Valkyrie" monster you control is targeted by an attack. Remove it from play, then Special Summon 1 "Einherjar" from your Deck, ignoring summoning conditions. **

**Einherjar**  
**6 Stars**  
**Earth/Warrior/2000ATK/2400DEF**  
**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or set. This cannot be Special Summoned except by removing 2 "Valkyrie" monsters in your Graveyard from play. This monster cannot be destroyed as a result of battle. Increase the ATK of this card by 100 points for every monster that is removed from play. **

"Not only can't this champion of Asgard can't be destroyed in battle, but its attack power increases by 100 points for every monster that is removed from play, giving it 2400ATK points. Now my life points are safe!" Michael declared, confident in his defences. That confidence however quickly turned into one of shock, as the still attacking archfiend leapt into the air, bypassing his defender. It was heading straight for him.

"What the –," Michael demanded, as it struck him directly, forcing him backwards from the impact. (Michael's LP: 900)

"Simple really, I simply instructed it to attack you directly. Thanks to Knight to D4, it allowed an Archfiend monster to be able to sneak past any defences you have and aim for your Life Points!" Brandon explained.

**Knight to D4**

**Quick Play Spell**

**Select 1 "Archfiend Monster you control; this turn, that monster may attack your opponent's Life Points directly. **

"That ends my turn. Let's see what you've got".

"Michael's in trouble now," James's friend whispered, worry furrowed on his forehead. James only chuckled.

"Deigo... You underestimate Michael too much, bro. He'll pass this just like he has done for every one the past four years. Trust me".

Michael's face was set in concentration as he drew for his turn: his eyes lit up.

"Sorry Professor, I would spend more time here and continue this duel, but this is over. I'll start by activating the spell Hammer of Thor. Firstly, I must have either a Valkyrie monster or Einherjar on my field to activate. Then, by removing it from the game, it destroys every card on the field".

A bolt of jagged lightning struck the playing field; its loud crack emitted some shrieks from the few watching. A colossal hammer smashed onto the ground, which was picked up by Michael's monster. Slowly and inexorably, it pointed it towards the ceiling, where it began to crackle ominously with static electricity.

_I still have Paladinrook's effect, which can save my field getting completely wiped out, _Brandon mused carefully. However, Michael had read his intentions.

"Hammer of Thor can't be negated. There's nothing you can do to stop our fields being destroyed".

**Hammer of Thor**  
**Normal Spell Card**  
**Remove 1 "Valkyrie" or "Einjerjar" monster on your side of the field from play. Destroy all cards on the field. This card's activation and effect cannot be negated. **

With another thunderous crash as lightning struck the ceiling, dust filled the room as both sides of the field were completely destroyed.

"Now to end this. I summon Elite Attack Troll onto the field, and equip him with the spell Megamorph!" Michael continued. A colossal mountain troll heavily equipped with plate armour and brandishing a massive spiked club grunted angrily, its tiny red eyes glaring at Brandon with murderous intent. (2800ATK/1000DEF)

**Elite Attack Troll**

**8 Stars**

**Earth/Beast-Warrior/2800ATK/1000DEF**

**If you control no monsters, you may Normal Summon this card without Tribute. **

Brandon silently applauded. "Good move," he complimented.

"Since I have no monsters on the field, it requires no sacrifices to summon it. Furthermore, Megamorph doubles the attack of my Elite Attack Troll to 5600, since I have fewer Life Points then you. Now, finish his Life Points!"

The troll lumbered heavily towards Brandon, who was now wide open against its swinging club, knocking him onto the ground as his Life Points reached zero. The graveyard slowly dissipated, melting away into the air as the duel ended, Michael deactivating his Duel Disk and placing it back onto the table. As the few students watching applauded the match, Brandon got up, smiling at the success.

"All right!" James shouted, raising his hand dramatically into the air with joy, running over to bump fists with Michael. Brandon watched on, amused.

"Well, I don't think I have to make you wait to see if you passed when it was clear you have, so congrats on your smart play throughout! You've definitely improved".

"He was the man!" James grinned.

"And as for you James, when am I going to get the essay you _still _owe me from two weeks ago? Because the next time you try the excuse you did last time you're going in detention," Brandon warned, though his twinkling eyes hinted he was joking.

"But Allisdair did eat it! It was a dare!" James protested, as Deigo dragged him out of the theatre. Shaking his head, Michael followed.

"Nice work bro," Deigo said, clapping Michael on the shoulder. He was carrying a heavy rucksack with the handle of a tennis racquet hanging out of it.

"Cheers; how was tennis? Also are we still meeting with Jonathan and Chris for lunch?"

"Easy, me and Ashleigh battered them 6-2, 6-4. Jonathan kept getting angry and trying to use the drinks bottle he had brought with him as the umpire. But no, Chris had to head back to the company to take care of business matters as their dad is still on a trip".

"Bet Jonathan loved that," Michael murmured, as they walked down the left side corridor, heading towards the lunch hall. It was congested; many fellow students passing by as they headed towards their own endeavours.

"Yeah, you know what he's like. He's pretty resentful Chris has more importance in the co-operation then him, but he is a year younger than him," James reasoned. "Lunch then what? We've got rest of the day off".

"Sounds good. Go on, I'll follow", Michael replied. As Deigo and James went on ahead, he looked around; the crossway in the corridor was now deserted. Moments later, he followed after them. Around the corner, a stocky, broad shouldered male watched from the corner of his slanted brown eyes, his eyes on Michael's back as he followed his friends. His coarse chestnut brown hair was unkempt, as though he hadn't paid much attention to it in days. With his brow furrowed in concentration, he lifted up the mouthpiece of his receiver

"I've found him. Now what? Do we strike?"

_"Not until everything falls into place. Failure now will set us back a long way which would make tedious interruptions_" a harsh voice rasped in his ear. _"Do your duty and keep a watch on his movements. As soon as it is ready, we will move to stage two. Do not fail". _

"Of course. I won't let you down. Any word on him?" The stranger whispered, keeping a constant lookout for any potential eavesdroppers.

_"As soon as there is a lead on him, we will act. And you must hope not, Jibodi. Report back every day with any information on his movements as you can. The success of our stratagem depends upon this going ahead". _

With that, the line went dead.

….

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3: A Dying Dream

Paste your document here...

Chapter 3:

The door slamming shut behind him with angst fury, Allisdair stormed towards his friends, brandishing a piece of paper, his hair a mess. The sound made a couple of other students sitting closest to the door throw him glares of irritation, but he ignored them, making a beeline for the corner of the spacious study lounge. The lights were bright, keeping it well-illuminated in the late night darkness outside.

"I CAME NINETEENTH! HOW IS THIS?" He shouted angrily. Daniel, who was sitting by the window reading a heavy encyclopaedia, sniggered. Allisdair threw him a dirty look.

"Nineteenth isn't that bad", Ashleigh reasoned, amused by his annoyance and straightening up in her chair, brushing down her cream dress. Having completed the assignment she was writing on advanced mathematics, she looked up at him, shaking her gracious blonde hair behind her shoulders gracefully. "You get too worked up". Deigo grinned at him.

"There are forty in my class! Nineteenth is terrible!" Allisdair said grumpily, throwing himself into one of the comfy armchairs next to Daniel. "I completely outplayed that kid two days ago, and still came only nineteenth!" He continued to rage, until Deigo sympathetically patted him on the head. "Don't touch my hair, I haven't straightened it today!" He barked, leaping out of his chair and pointing his finger threateningly towards Deigo. His eccentric behaviour was starting to get him weird looks from others in the room, but this was normal.

"Seriously, you straighten your hair more than I do, Al", Ashleigh replied, shaking her head with disbelief. An older student in the far corner waved arrogantly at her, clearly trying to get her attention, but she brushed it off, irritated at the constant attempts by the idiots trying to flirt with her. Immature, she called it, brushing her long blonde hair out of her face. "Are Tom and James still at the pool?" Ashleigh asked the group at large, but Michael answered, having been sitting quietly in the corner, slightly away from them. His attention was focused on a large silver pendant which was around his neck; shaped in the form of two hands wrapped around a snake.

"Yeah, they mentioned they wanted to stay for an hour longer. They said they wanted to meet up with Jonathan first," he replied. His mind went back to the pendant, his thoughts miles away upon that last conversation with Amy; one which thudded through him every second which ticked by.

_"It is a part of me; it's my past, present and now it is your future. You'll understand soon…I trust this to you as I've always trusted you: it is part of me as I am part of you. They must never get their hands on it…"_

Those last words. Those chilling words he felt as he held her in his arms, as the blood ran down her onto the ground soaking them both in that cell, as her breath died away. Yet, those final words he could never understand. But, they were beautiful. _What is it? I'm meant to understand soon, but I don't know what this is... What I wouldn't give to have you with me still. _But that dream had died.

…

"Tell me who they are! Tell me, or I'll run you through with this knife!"

The prisoner, elderly and gaunt, let out an agonised shout of pain as his head was tilted painfully back against the dim light, the chandelier swinging slightly in the dank room he was being held in. Dressed in just a pair of greying, blood soaked shorts, his once sleek and shiny dark hair was now knotted with clotted blood, and every inch of him looked beaten, as though he had been tortured with no mercy. He opened his eyes, now mere slits amongst a puffy mass of bruising, looked into the dark and heartless eyes of his torturer; a hulking, terror of a man. His eyes bulged in horror.

"Do I have to clean out your ears for you, scum?" Vulcanov demanded, gesturing towards a nasty bladed instrument lying on a filthy table besides the upright stone board which the male had been chained to. His insane leer widened as he held the bloody carving knife he was wielding to the prisoners throat. At the doorway stood Rayku, his arms folded and his face rigid, watching the torture taking place in front of him.

"I don't know, and I wouldn't tell you if I did! I won't allow anyone else to get hurt from whatever sick schemes you're planning!" He cried out desperately, his voice now a hoarse gasp due to the pain he was in, but spoke volumes of defiance.

A deep, deadly voice sounded from a blank widescreen above him; it was on, but the screen was black, with only the slightest glimpse of a shadow hinting there was anybody on it.

"Now now, old man. You know the situation you are in. The plan will go ahead with or without your help. But if you don't, your family's position will be in even greater peril then they are already". His voice had a slight Balkan accent, and it was sharp, smug and elitist, as though it judged all those beneath it. Yet, it cast a chill down the spines of everyone who heard it.

"I don't know the hell you are, but you will never lay a hand on my family!" The captive snarled at the shadow, his features thick with anger. "None of you will harm my beloved!"

"Hehe, that's a shame. I'm going to enjoy having fun with them, if you know what I mean!" Vulcanov smirked gleefully, giggling at the thought.

"Fuck you!"

"He's a stubborn one, isn't he, Rayku?" The voice laughed, watching the hostage writhe against his bindings in vain.

"Even more so when we captured him. Gerili had to pull out his toenails one by one for him to finally succumb, but he's a wily one", he replied, stepping further into the room.

"He's a pain in the backside. Surely we can just kill him now?" Vulcanov shouted, spraying his victim in his foul spit. "I have such an urge to rip some flesh apart", he cackled.

"Ivan, patience", Rayku warned him calmly. "This one is still important to keep, and we have hundreds of less important prisoners for that kind of pleasure. I'm sure you and the guards will have your fun, and I'll enjoy watching the footage of it later. But this one I must refuse. Our partners demand it."

"How goes the plan then?" the Balkan in the background enquired. "How long do you wait?"

"It will begin soon enough. Our spies in Maywood are keeping us informed every moment, and everything is prepared. The Pact has finished its purification. However, we need just one more person; one more vital source of information."

With that, the door opened behind them as a tall, frightened man entered the room, wrapped in a crisp black business suit. He leaned heavily on a walking stick for support, and his heavy laden eyes, which once seemed to possess haughty self confidence in the past, now looked downcast and broken, as though he was a defeated man.

"I know the contacts that can get you that man, Rayku. I can find him within two days. All I ask for is my son to remain unharmed. I promised you my allegiance."

"How can you do this Adrian?" The captive yelled out, tears forming in his eyes. "How can you work for these bastards?" His last words were drowned out by another sharp cry of pain as Vulcanov slashed him across the face, causing blood to spurt out of the deep cut onto his skin.

"I'm sorry Gilbert. I have no choice", Adrian mumbled. Rayku let out a low, cruel laugh at their suffering.

"Very well Adrian. He better be found within two days or someone is going to pay the price. You may go. And be warned, you are being watched every moment. We shall know if you stray."

With his head bowed, Adrian left the room, fidgeting with his collar nervously. Rayku and Vulcanov watched him, their eyes brimming with intense dislike.

"So, Rayku, to business. I was wondering if I could have some entertainment", the shadowed male on the screen propositioned. There was the sound of two hands being clapped together with supressed amusement, and the sound of a cigarette lighter being lighted. "There is another woman in a company I would like captured and brought here for your rehabilitation. Her name is Susan Karta. I would like to watch your boys go to work on her. On live feed of course. I shall pay handsomely for the pleasure".

Rayku's grin deepened as his glare became more pronounced.

"It shall be done. Anything to achieve my dream. I shall see to it that she is found. Any bet's you would like to make?"

"Well," the man deliberated thoughtfully, the air thick with tension. "I'll gladly place $40 million on her dying within the first hour. Depends what mood Ivan is in I guess and how deprived he is by then", he chuckled snidely. "I best be off. I'll get back in touch within a few days. Otherwise, let me know when Susan is brought in, and if any of your plans begin. If there are any particularly tasty subjects, I wouldn't object to….witnessing any of it. Will be a shame of it going to waste."

"Sounds good," Rayku turned his back, ready to leave the room as the television screen went blank. "Ivan, take Gilbert here down to his cell. Do whatever you want to him for his refusal to help, as long as he stays alive. Just make sure he pays dearly."

Vulcanov's grin widened into a perverse gloat as he giggled childishly, revealing a mouthful of broken and rotting teeth. "With pleasure".

"HELP ME!" Gilbert screamed, as Vulcanov heavily thudded towards him holding a pair of rusty pliers, knowing that nobody was able to, or wanted to help him escape this living hell in which he had no way out.

….

"That felt so good," James exclaimed, peacefully throwing himself down onto a red leather chair and lying down on it, kicking aside his black sandals and resting his aching thighs. Water was still dripping from his body onto the ground, which was getting him some heated glances by the two stiff members of staff in the corner of the lucrative recreation suite. It was a well-lit, spacious and peaceful place to sit with plenty of comfortable seating for those who had finished a day's studying and wished sit and relax, play pool or just talk for a while until other endeavours took their fancy. He felt lucky that they had chosen such a good set of facilities for their Academy.

"How more people don't think you're gay James, I have no idea," Tom replied, shaking his head and gingerly sitting down, flexing out his stubbier legs. Tom was a large boy with a round, good natured face and cropped brown hair, with a very relaxed demeanour about him. He casually waved to a number of older students in the corner who waved back at him, sitting back and relaxing as though to assert his authority in the room. He smiled demurely, relaxing back on his recliner. Not far away from them, a glum looking boy with black hair and glasses was sitting with his head between his hands.

"I lost another duel today. I see no more reason for living." His friend, a young bubbly girl with bright blue hair, punched him in the back of the head furiously.

"Stephen stop being so down on yourself!"

Watching the commotion for a brief moment, James snorted playfully.

"Says the one who has sleepovers with Allisdair every week. Sure man, whatever you say," he taunted, but before Tom could retort, a plastic bottle came out of nowhere and smacked James firmly on the head.

"Aww yeah, perfect shot!" Allisdair hooted, raising his hands into the air in celebration as he slapped a high five with Daniel, who was following up behind him, his large round face red with laughter. "How was swimming?"

"It went good. Tom was no match for me of course, but then again neither is anyone. Where's my main man?" James asked, cheerfully downing his bottle of Jack Daniel's in one, letting out a belch as he sat it down. This got him more looks of disdain from the staff members in the corner as they nursed their drinks, wearily keeping an eye on the students in the lounge, but he ignored it.

"He went with Ash and Deigo to get something to eat as they were working on their assignment all day," Daniel replied, picking at a small hole in his faded black denim jeans somewhat glumly. A male in his late teens walked towards them from the bar, clutching a bottle of Diet Coke and sighing sympathetically at him. He was fair haired and stocky, with pale freckles dotting his round, boyish face. His rather thin and weedy arms were covered by an expensive tuxedo covering him, with highly polished black shoes making him look very out of place; he would have looked at home as a bank manager.

"Dan, I've told you, Chris and I can help you out with those clothes if you need it; you don't need to wear them," he said. His voice was pompous, and would have sounded patronising if not for the caring tone underneath it. This summed up Jonathan in a nutshell. Daniel scowled, but not at Jonathan's offer.

"I'm not a charity case; my parents don't have much money, you know that," he said defensively. Jonathan smiled sympathetically.

"I know that mate, but the offer is always there if you need it. We know how much you've done to help them and we'll do what we can to support them".

Daniel painfully grimaced, but that broke into a genuine smile. "I know that. Thanks".

"How's it going Jonathan?" Allisdair asked, approaching him and giving him a solemn handshake. "Did you pass yours?"

"Yeah I finished 4th in my class. Chris got 1st damn him," Jonathan replied somewhat resentfully, sitting down in one of the chairs next to James. He suppressed a snigger. Jonathan glared at him.

"Do I detect a note of jealousy there?" James asked gleefully. When Jonathan ignored him, he shrugged, clapping him on the shoulder. "Ah well bro. At least you didn't come 19th like someone," he continued, pointing his finger accusingly at Allisdair, who raised his hands with anger.

"OI!" He shouted. Before he could take a step towards James, a loud, sarcastic drawl cut off his attention.

"Oh look who it is. It's that loser. How does it feel to be so inferior to me?"

Jonathan turned around sharply. A scrawny boy in his mid-teens strutted towards him, flanked by two of his larger cronies which gave the impression as though this kid had friends, or bodyguards. He had horrific platinum blonde hair which clashed with his silver slacks and white waistcoat, and his face wore a very ugly look. Tom stood up firm, his normally calm and relaxing expression now twisted with rage at him.

"Loser? Have you bothered to look in the mirror today Lucas? I guess you wouldn't, for it would probably shatter," he growled, his voice low and thick with anger. Lucas's eyes widened, shocked at the mere thought of someone insulting him.

"Hey! You're nothing but a fat pig, fit only to lick my boots and that of my handsome and sexy father!" He replied, his high pitched nasal tone ripping through the eardrums of all those present. He seemed oblivious to the look of hatred he was getting from the other students in the background.

"At least he doesn't have to buy people's friendship," Daniel jutted in. "Or maybe you used your dad's money to breed these apes. It doesn't look as though they can understand humans. I guess that's why you bred them?"

Allisdair and James chortled with laughter at Daniel's remark; they weren't the only ones. The lounge was filled with the jeers from the surrounding bystanders. Luca's eyes narrowed into slits, in what he suspected to be an intimidating stance, but only made him look more pathetic.

"Say's the one who's so poor he has to leech off his friends. What does that make you?" He retorted. His lackeys on either side of him guffawed at his comment, but only out of obligation. Daniel's face slowly reddened.

"Calm down," James warned him calmly, but Daniel was far gone.

"What did you say to me?" He demanded. "You think you're so great don't you, yet you're the most pathetic one here!"

"Yes. Yes I do think I'm great. Far superior to any of you morons," Lucas replied snidely. Daniel smirked, pulling on his Duel Disk.

"So, defeating me in a duel surely won't be beyond your oh so incredible abilities, eh? You know if you back down, you'll only confirm to everyone properly how much of a coward you truly are".

The elder of the two guys standing next to Lucas made a move forwards, but Lucas threw out a scrawny arm to hold him back, his eyes fixed and determined. He pulled out his own, rather more lucrative Duel Disk, black with stripes of gold down it.

"It's fine….what's your name again? I'll accept your challenge, you peasant. I'm gonna enjoy beating you down and showing my superiority over you".

The two eagerly made to the centre of the lounge, which was empty and square with a setup perfect for casual duelling.

"Be careful Daniel," James cautioned. "He may be a jerk but he's still good. Keep your guard up."

"Shouldn't we stop them? Its past hours," one of the staff asked, his thick grey eyes watching the scene in front of them with concern. The other shook her head, a young woman with bright magenta hair.

"No point. We'll just make it the last one of the day then close it up for the night. Besides, I want to finish my martini." She took a further sip of it, shuddering.

"Seriously Sharon, you are an alcoholic," her fellow teacher remarked.

"I'M NOT AN ALCOHOLIC! I just like a drink!"

Daniel and Lucas both drew their opening hands; the latter's twisted face shining with joy.

"Because I am so much better then you, I will begin! I summon Doomcaliber Knight in attack mode!" A ghostly, evil looking warrior mounted on a horse arose from the floor, clad in black armour. (1900ATK/1800DEF)

"I set two cards face down and end my turn!" Daniel drew for his turn, his face one of determination. _I have to defeat this guy. _

"I activate March of the Penguins!"

**March of the Penguins**  
**Normal Spell**  
**Add 1 Penguin monster from your deck to your hand with an ATK of 2000 or less. By removing this card in your graveyard from play, you may Special Summon 1 "Penguin" monster from your hand. **

"I will add one Penguin with 2000 ATK or less from my deck and add it to my hand, so I will add my Torpedo Penguin to my hand! But then, I will remove March of the Penguins from play; to Special summon my Emperor Penguin!" A proud, haughty looking penguin rose to the field, holding a sword underneath its wings. (2000ATK/1500DEF)

**Emperor Penguin**  
**Level 6**  
**2000ATK/1500DEF**  
**When this card destroys an opponent's monster in battle and if there is another monster on your opponent's side of the field, this card may attack once again. It cannot attack your opponent's life points directly if it attacks an opponent's monster first. This card inflicts piercing damage.**

"Attack his Doomcaliber Knight!" The penguin rushed towards the knight, which watched it coolly. Luke grinned.

"How dumb are you? Then again I shouldn't expect anything more from someone who wears penguin pyjamas to bed! I activate my face down card Relief Monster, which allows me to return my Doomcaliber Knight to my hand to summon another monster, like my Sangan!" His warrior let out a battle cry as it was sucked up by a blue vortex, replacing it with a three – eyed red critter, cowering on the ground.

"You will now witness the expensive card in existence, which is only for pros like me! The all-powerful Crush Card Virus! This destroys your monster, and any in your hand which have more than 1500 ATK points, and for the next 3 turns! Show me your hand, loser". Daniel seethed, as he revealed his hand, sending three monsters to the graveyard. Lucas screeched with laughter, sounding much like a pig roasting on a fire.

"I assume that you are ending your turn? Even though you have no choice". Glaring at Luke with utter hatred, Daniel ended his turn. _Bad start. _Lucas drew for his turn, still bobbing with excitement at his play.

"I am totally outplaying you! Seriously, just give up. I activate Monster Reborn, and with it I will revive one monster in your Graveyard. Hmmm, how about that Emperor Penguin?" Daniel gulped as his own monster was resurrected on Luke's field. James, who was busy trying to flirt with the staff teacher at the bar who just shook her head at him in astonishment, looked back at the duel, and shook his head. _Man, he's getting humiliated. _

"It is over for you! I now activate from my hand the spell card Double Attack! By discarding my Tragoedia from my hand, Emperor Penguin can attack you twice! Finish this inferior plum off!" It rushed at Daniel and struck him twice, draining his Life points to 0. He collapsed to the ground, while Lucas jeered at him.

"You are so pathetic. All talk and you couldn't even last one turn? You _really _need to leave this Academy and do something useful, like cleaning the boots of my amazing and sexy father". Looking down his nose at Daniel, Lucas motioned to his bodyguards.

"Seeing as you lost to me, I think it is only fair that I take your cards. Bad players like you deserve to die in the gutter, or work as slaves. Go get him boys." They advanced towards Daniel, who had stumbled backwards, but readied himself for the clash. Before the grunts could make any more moves towards him, the two staff members rushed towards them, ending the engagement.

"That's enough! I've seen enough of you bullying people Lucas; you're in detention every day of this week. Now go! This is now closed for the night!" Sharon scolded Lucas, who attempted to whine. The remaining students in the lounge packed up their things and left immediately.

"But….my credentials? You can't!" He begun, but faltered under her piercing gaze. Glaring at her for a second, he beckoned to his two goons, and the three departed.

"As for you guys, you shouldn't mix yourselves up with people like that. Go on, get out of here. And you four," Sharon pointed to Deigo, James, Tom and Jonathan. "You have your doubles examination tomorrow. Be at my theatre, 11:20 sharpish. No excuses. Oh and James," she added, a shadow of a smirk on her face for the first time. "Try flirting with me again and you're suspended."

"I wasn't flirting!" James protested, as the others laughed. "I was only smiling at you, geeze!"

"Oh, and licking your lips at me and panting isn't flirting? Either way, it's creepy," Sharon retorted, leaving the lounge and beckoning them to follow suit. The handsome grandfather's clock in the opposite end of the lounge struck one in the morning. The barman gave Allisdair a wink which he returned.

"It wasn't flirting, it was a joke! When you give me that look, it's a joke!" James continued, as they left the lounge behind her.

….

End of Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Dream

_"What do you want?! We don't have what you're asking, so let us go!" _

_Tears streaked down the girl's beautiful cheeks, as she screamed in agony, battered and bloodied. She collapsed onto the filthy floor, her long, glossy black hair a mess concealing her face from the towering man looming over her, a vicious looking and blood-stained katana held tightly in his powerful paw. His face wasn't clearly visible, but the air around him seemed to freeze; as though the nature itself was terrified of him. He kicked her onto her front, laughing a cold, mirthless laugh. He turned to the corner of the room, where a badly bruised young teen was sitting, slumped in the corner. His blond hair was ashen with dirt, and it looked as though he had been kept in this cellar for several hours. Bound head to foot, he couldn't move an inch; he could only watch in horror and terror at his companion, barely stirring. _

_"I am going to ask you once more. Tell me where it is! If you don't tell me, your little friend here will die!" His voice was one which commanded power, which was the epitome of evil itself. The boy looked up at his tormentor, his face one of rigid determination. He knew that he would carry out his threat. But his mind burnt with both hatred for this man and confusion. He had no idea how long they were in here for and tortured, but he had no clue what this psychopath was after. _

_"I have no idea what you're on about, so let us both go!" She demanded furiously, her glossy black hair thrown across her face. The boy struggled to look up at her, feeling more petrified then he ever had in his life._

_"Amy!" Tears welled up in both their eyes, but her mind was made up. She addressed her captor, her voice wavering slightly out of fear, but one of defiance. She was not going to put her friend in any more danger. _

_"He isn't going to tell you anything! This sick game of yours has been pointless, so just let us both go!" The man considered her for a moment, and then leered, turning towards the male captive. _

_"Since you are not going to tell me, you will have to learn the hard way!" He slashed him across the chest with his katana, inflicting deep wounds in him; he gasped out in pain and shock, sliding onto the floor. As he began to slide into unconsciousness, he could hear the noise of the girl crying out in agony, which tore at his insides; something which no amount of physical pain could ever compare with. His thoughts were on her as he slid into the dark realm of his mind, every inch of him aching to be with her, to protect her. _

_"I have failed you!" Then everything went black. _

….

"It's alright, I've got you!"

Michael jittered awake with an alarming start and looked around wildly, his body drenched with sweat and his heart pounding in his chest. It took his disorientated mind a few moments to realise he was safe. He wasn't in that dark, cold cell which was the heart of all his nightmares; he was back in the bedroom. He sat up straight in his bed, his grey shirt clinging to him and his head pounding. Ashleigh had her arm around him, rubbing his back consolingly as she watched him protectively. The duvet she was sleeping in lay scattered on the floor as she came to Michael's aid, her sheer white nightie wrapped around her.

"How long am I going to keep having this?" Michael wondered aloud, collapsing back onto his pillow. The adrenaline and the feeling of desperation were still within him. He took deep breaths to calm himself down, but it wasn't working. "What time is it?" He murmured, putting his head into his hands as he reached for the bottle of water he had by his bedside table.

"It's half three," Ashleigh replied, her hazel eyes wide and tearful. "I'm sorry. I wish I can make all the pain go away, but I can't," she breathed, wrapping her arms around him to comfort him as he took a moment to calm himself. His eyes dry again, he sat up.

"Thanks Ash….it just feels so raw. Every time I close my eyes the imprint of her on me is there. I miss her so much".

"I miss her too," Ashleigh said softly, brushing her eyes with a slender hand as she rubbed his back.

"I just felt….so powerless. I could do nothing to protect her from those monsters as they beat her…I couldn't do anything!" Michael slammed a fist into the wall as he struggled to keep himself calm; the wall vibrated with the force of it.

"Shhhhh….Don't blame yourself. You meant everything to her and she always spoke the world of you to me. I don't think you could do anything to make her feel anything negative about you. She loved you," Ashleigh soothed, her eyes sparkling with tears. Letting out a deep breath, Michael turned to face her.

"Thank you Ash…that means a lot", Michael replied finally, squeezing her hand with gratitude as he settled back down in his bed. Taking a moment to share a deep hug, Ashleigh moved from his bed back into hers.

"Should get some sleep. Can't miss the guy's double duel later in the morning," she whispered sleepily, her eyes on him.

"That's true. Should be fun watching James lose. Feel like sitting at the back so we can see how many points we get for throwing things off Allisdair?" He propositioned, his eyes already closed.

"Deal," Ashleigh smiled. But ass Michael slowly dropped off back to sleep, she remained awake for much longer, her eyes brimming with tears.

…..

Letting out a grunt of concentration, James lifted the tennis ball into the air and fired down a powerful serve as he sent it whizzing towards Michael, who casually flicked it into the baseline where James could only scramble in vain to retrieve it. The ball echoed loudly off the floor of the indoor gym, which was deserted except for the two of them.

"Sorry, what did you say?" James asked.

"Where'd you go last night? You didn't come back from the pool," Michael replied, picking up the ball as he prepared his serve, his eyes on the large pale clock face opposite him. "Only five more minutes James," he warned.

"Don't worry bro I won't forget," James replied, relaxing down onto the ground as he prepared to receive. "I went over to that girl Bethany's room as she was helping me out with my essay."

Michael laughed, serving an ace out wide. "Oh yeah, that girl in the second year. You know it's galling when you need to ask for help from someone two years younger than you," he teased, as James scowled at his failure to return. "How did it go?"

James shrugged well naturedly, settling down to receive once more. "Went okay I guess. I like her, but well…she's not the same, you know?"

"You mean she's not Ashleigh," Michael replied, second - guessing what his friend was referring to. He fired a wide shot into the net.

"She told me what happened in the night, while you were getting changed. How you feeling now?" James asked, as Michael prepared to serve again.

"Better now, but don't change the subject. You haven't told her, have you?" He pressed. James glanced away, but the answer was on his face.

"Why not? Just tell her how you feel man. I mean, you've been together on and off for a while right?" Michael continued, sending an ace in front of him, chuckling as James opened his arms with irritation.

"You distracted me!" He chastised. "And yeah I guess….I just don't know how she'll feel about it. We've had a pretty loose relationship for the past couple of years as you've said. We've been together, then apart. And then together then apart again. I'm not sure if she feels the same way I do."

Michael laughed. "Really? I don't think she'd say no. If I recall from that night, you sure made her _very _happy."

James cracked a smile. "I guess. That night we both really needed someone. It wasn't an easy day. But…I wasn't her first choice that night. She wanted the company of someone else. You do realise who, right?" He asked Michael, who shook his head with polite disbelief.

"You're kidding?" he began, but he caught the eye of the clock on the wall. "James, you're gonna be late."

"I am! FUCK!" James replied, throwing down the racket onto the ground and hurtling out of the gym. Quietly putting the rackets back into the equipment cupboard, Michael followed him.

….

"Father? I've got your tea here."

Pirius Jontson awoke from his stupefied reverie, straightening up in his large black armchair at his office table. His focus had been upon the greying photograph of a young boy in his preteens clutched in his heavily veined hand. The boy had a small tuft of brown hair upon his head, and his grey eyes seemed to pierce through the photograph even in its old age, giving it a zest of life. The setting behind the child was a beach, with the overcast sky over the sea in the horizon. Pirius's heavy black eyebrows were furrowed in thought as a tear fell down his face, obscured by his pert glossy black hair parted professionally on his face, along with his perfectly groomed moustache. Not a hair on him was out of place.

"Thanks Sam," He said, receiving the steaming mug of Earl Grey tea his son had given him. Twenty four years of age, Samuel stood in his smart white suit not unlike what a laboratory assistant would wear. His short black hair was tidy and kempt, and his large green eyes shone with enthusiasm behind his thin spectacles. He clasped a clipboard to his chest.

"I also have the results of the examinations for our graduate students. Grades are improving every term," Sam replied his voice quiet and timid, and slightly high pitched as though it had not quite broken yet. He handed the notes he was carrying to his father, who placed it down onto his desk. The office they were in was luxurious but cramped, with great pieces of artwork hung upon the walls, each one depicting a different season of weather. A small sofa at the end of the room faced a large flat screen television for the brief moments of leisure time.

Pirius smiled warmly at the news. "Excellent. They are quite a strong group. It will be a sore loss when they graduate in the spring." Sam noticed the photograph Pirius had been holding; his eyes widened.

"Cain….my brother. How long has it been now?"

"Eleven years, Sam," Pirius said solemnly. He was no longer smiling, his eyes downcast. "I do miss him. I wonder if it was the right thing we did. Letting him go. We never found the truth."

"You didn't let him down at all, Dad," Sam answered quickly, rising to his defence. "I miss him too…..sometimes, but he deserved what he got. I told him not to get involved and look what happened. He only has himself to blame." He said coolly. "Besides, he hasn't contacted us since. Not a postcard, not a telephone call, nothing. He clearly didn't care about us at all."

"After the way we treated him, can we blame him for him leaving? I do wonder sometimes." Pirius sighed, and picked up a discarded newspaper he was brought earlier that morning. "Any improvement on Michael? Please tell me there has."

"There's been some improvement. He easily passed his examination with Brandon, so maybe some fortunes have been reversed. His overall grades and behaviour up until now have been extremely poor, much lower than we would normally expect of him. He was a top student for the past three years. This year, even his friend James is beating him, and that is a miracle in itself." Sam replied.

Pirius sighed and pushed back his chair.

"Well, it hasn't been easy the last few months. I may have been too hard on him, you know. If you don't feel anything after something like that, then you can't be called human. It's only natural for that to happen."

"Maybe. But we need to keep an eye on him. I'm not putting any blame on him, but we need to step down upon him hard if he acts up again. Come on, he punched those reporters who were just walking past him last week."

"If they were asking you questions about your past in the manner they were doing, would you not feel the same he did?" Pirius asked him quietly. Sam shook his head eventually. Pirius's expression softened. "I'm not condoning it. We just need to take our time to help any and all of our students to progress. We have to be there for them, no matter what they are going through. For many of the nine thousand students we teach, this Academy is more than just that. It's their home."

At that moment came a light knock at the door.

"Enter," Pirius said curtly. A stern faced, red cheeked man shuffled into the room, wearing a grumpy frown upon his crumpled face.

"Headmaster, we've finished the preparations for the Midwinter Graduation for the 20th October. However, we have a problem. Another car bomb exploded in Kay Market Garden in the city centre this morning. It may well make travel to the Academy difficult with the increased police presence in the city outskirts."

"You're kidding?" Sam said, shocked, as Pirius stood up wearily.

"Oh how I wish we could go back to the days in which the world wasn't gripped in the fears of terrorism. Okay. We'll have our security increased for the next few days and speak to Christopher."

"Wait Lawrence." Sam said, as he turned to leave. "I'll come with you. See you tonight, Dad."

"Hang on son. How is your thesis coming along?" Pirius called, as Sam's hand rested upon the doorknob. His youthful face broke into a grin.

"Really well, Father. I think I'll have it finished by Christmas."

Pirius's smile widened, making his ancient form look thirty years younger.

"Well done son. You're coming on well in your way to becoming doctor. Proud of you."

….

Tom tapped his foot impatiently on the floor as he watched the set of double doors ahead of him with irritation, his IPhone clamped to his ear.

"Come on Dad, pick up! I know how busy you are but seriously," he muttered with gritted teeth. He, Deigo and Jonathan stood patiently in the centre of the sparsely crowded lecture theatre they were in for their doubles duel. "And where the fuck is James?"

"Language, Tom," Sharon the proctor warned him sharply, just as the double doors opened. James came panting through the entrance, his face bright red from the exertion of sprinting. He near collapsed on the floor.

"And not a moment too soon," Tom said sarcastically. Michael followed him, raising his hand in apology.

"Sorry I kept him Prof," he replied, making a beeline to where Allisdair and Ashleigh were sitting, both in the front row. Wearing a stiff necked orange shirt which clashed horribly with his neatly groomed black hair, Allisdair waved lazily to him.

Glaring at Michael's excuse, Sharon waved her hand irritably at him. "It's fine. James, you have one minute."

"How can you be late?" Allisdair berated him from the front. "I'm _never _late. I'm always on time."

"Yeah, after the time you were late back home for your parents to pick you up, they left you to make your own way home in the rain," Michael reminded him. Ashleigh giggled as Allisdair frowned, remembering that painful memory, of having to walk for an hour home in the rain.

"My hair was ruined," he groaned.

"Your hair is still ruined, mate." Jonathan retorted, shaking down his brown velvet suit. Deigo guffawed as he flexed his muscles, winking at a pair of pretty brown haired girls in the back. Allisdair's eyes bulged with anger, but Sharon cut them off before he could physically retaliate.

"Enough! Alright gentleman, you know the rules. First team to have both team members have their Life Points reduced to zero loses. Begin!" She declared.

The dozen or so students in the class applauded as the four in the centre of the arena activated the Duel Disks they had been given for the examination, and drew their opening hands. Deigo was due to start, with James going last. Tom and James stood opposite Jonathan and Deigo, the two sides head to head. (All 4000LP)

"Let's do this thing Jonathan!" Deigo grinned, as he drew to start off his turn. "To kick things off, I'll activate the spell card Rashamon Totem!" A colossal pillar made of polished wood filled the centre of the arena, carved with strange markings with the shape of ninjas battling one another.

**Rashamon Totem**  
**Continuous Spell Card**  
**All "Ninja" monsters on the field gain 300 ATK. Once per turn, you may Special Summon 1 "Ninja" monster from your Hand or Graveyard. It cannot attack this turn. **

"Next, I summon Ninja of the North Gate to the field!" A shrouded, mysterious looking figure landed, holding a pair of jagged nun chucks. (1900ATK/1000DEF)

**Ninja of the North Gate**  
**4 Star**  
**Dark/Warrior/1600ATK/1000DEF/When this monster attacks, you may destroy 1 Spell or Trap card on your opponent's side of the field. If this card is destroyed in battle and sent to the Graveyard while "Ninja of the South Gate" is face up on the field, you may Special Summon this card from the Graveyard in Attack Position. You cannot control any other monsters on the field besides this card and 1 "Ninja of the South Gate". **

"Next, I will activate the ability of my Rashamon Totem, which allows me to Special Summon 1 "Ninja" monster from my hand. Due to the North Gate's effect however, I can only bring out its counterpart, Ninja of the South Gate!" A warrior who could only be described as the brother of the North Gate arrived by his side, dressed in navy blue and wielding a large, curved samurai sword. (2100ATK/1000DEF)

**Ninja of the South Gate**  
**4 Star**  
**Dark/Warrior/1800ATK/1000DEF/Once per turn, you may increase the ATK of 1 "Ninja of the North Gate" by 500 points until the End Phase. If this card is destroyed in battle and sent to the Graveyard while "Ninja of the North Gate" is face up on the field, you may add 1 "Ninja of the East Gate" from your Deck to your hand. You cannot control any other monsters on the field besides this card and 1 "Ninja of the North Gate". **

"Thanks to Rashamon Totem, the attack strength of all my Ninja monsters increases by 300 points," Deigo explained. "And that ends my turn. Tom, you're up!"

"Naturally," Tom said, drawing for his turn, his hand shaking a little out of nervousness. He steeled himself. "I'll summon Gravekeeper's Trooper to the field in Defence mode!" An olive skinned warrior dressed in a wispy, billowing black cloak rose to the field, clutching a heavy crossbow. (1300ATK/1000DEF)

**Gravekeeper's Trooper**  
**4 Stars**  
**Dark/Spellcaster/1300ATK/1000DEF**  
**When this monster is destroyed in battle and sent to the Graveyard, you may Special Summon 1 "Gravekeeper's" monster with an ATK of less than 1500 from your Deck to the field in face up Attack Position. **

"I place a card face down, and I end my turn."

"Now it's time for me to show you how it's done!" Jonathan said pompously. "I summon Queens Knight to the field!" A female warrior rose to the field, clad in rosy red armour. (1500ATK/1600 DEF). Jonathon set a card and ended his turn. James made a fist pump as he drew, knowing he could finally launch an attack.

"Time for you to go down boys! I'll start by summoning Volcanic Rocket to the field!" (1900ATK/1200DEF) "When this card is summoned, I can automatically add a Blaze Accelerator from my Deck to my hand."

_Now, I can't attack Deigo in my current state, _James thought quickly. His brain was numb through alcohol and lack of sleep. _Therefore, Jonathan is the only option. _

"Volcanic Rocket, attack! Destroy his Queen's Knight!"

The skeletal rocket tucked in its red wings and charged headlong at Jonathan's warrior, easily destroying it with a haze of fire. (Jonathan's LP: 3600)

"I place a card face down, and it's all you."

Deigo drew to start his next turn.

"Right! Since Tom has the weakest board, I think I'll do the only gallant thing and knock him out!" He laughed at his own joke, and then scowled when nobody else laughed along with him. "Ah well. I activate Ninja of the South Gate's ability to pump up the attack strength of his brother to 2400. Now, Ninja of the North Gate, attack his Gravekeeper's Trooper!"

The ninja leapt high into the air and spun directly at Tom, spreading his legs in a direct kick. However, his attack was blocked by a deafening roar, which forced him back.

"Threatening Roar prevents you from declaring an attack on me this turn. Sorry, Deigo, but I knew you would do that!" Tom goaded him. Deigo looked frustrated.

"Looks like I end my turn".

"Just as I thought," Tom replied. "Now, I activate the field spell Necrovalley!" The background of the arena transformed into that of a great canyon, basking in a warm glow of the sun above him.

"The power of Necrovalley now prevents any of us interacting with our Graveyards! Furthermore, it gives every Gravekeeper monster on the field a power boost of 500 points to its attack and defence!" A red aura surrounded his warrior, its muscles bulking up considerably as it was empowered by the power of the canyon. (1800ATK/1500DEF)

"Now, since Jonathan has no monsters to protect him, I'll attack your life points directly, by switching Gravekeeper's Trooper to attack mode!"

Getting into an offensive crouching stance, the fighter lifted up his crossbow and fired a powerful bolt directly at Jonathan, knocking him backwards. (Jonathan's LP: 1800).

"I end my turn with a card face down. Let's see you come back from this Jonathan?" Tom punched the air with his play, confident he had turned the match in their favour so soon. Jonathan however remained calm.

"I'll not only come back, but I'm about to turn the tables on you and James. Just you wait!" He declared, a little miffed at being ganged up on.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you prove that to me?" James taunted.

"With pleasure! So how about I start by getting that eyesore Necrovalley off the field and activate this, Knights of the Round Table!"

**Knights of the Round Table**  
**Field Spell Card**  
**Once Per turn, you may Special Summon 1 Level 4 or below "Knight" monster from your Graveyard which was destroyed in Battle. When a "Knight" monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, its controller may add 1 Level 4 "Knight" monster from your Deck to your hand. **

"And now, I will use its power to revive my Queen's Knight back to the field in Attack Position. Next, I will summon King's Knight to the field! (1600ATK/1400DEF). Jonathan wasn't finished.

"When this card is Normal Summoned with Queen's Knight on my field, I can Special Summon Jack's Knight!" From the ground, the final of the trio of knights appeared, the tallest and grandest of them all. (1900ATK/1000DEF).

"Next, I activate from my hand the spell Revenge of Camelot!"

**Revenge of Camelot**  
**Normal Spell**  
**Increase the ATK of all "Knight" monsters on your side of the field by 1000 points until the End Phase. **

"With this spell card, my Knight's get a massive power boost. Now, Queens Knight, attack and destroy James's Volcanic Rocket!" With a vicious cry, she sprinted towards her opponent, lifting her sword aloft. However, her path was impeded by a blinding barrier of flame.

"I activate my face down, Firestorm!" James shouted his grin of triumph widening. "This powerful trap can trigger because you attacked my fire attribute monster. Now, by sending Volcanic Rocket to the graveyard as well as a Fire monster from my deck such as my Volcanic Shell, it's devastating inferno will wipe the field clean, destroying all monsters on the field which had an original attack strength equal to or less then the attack of my Volcanic Rocket!"

**Firestorm**

**Normal Trap**

**Activate only if a FIRE monster you control is attacked. By sending it to the Graveyard and sending 1 FIRE monster from your Deck to the Graveyard, destroy all monsters on the field with an original ATK equal to or less then the monster which was attacked. **

"Hold on! That's going to wipe out every monster on the field!" Deigo realised, as the inferno engulfed the entire arena. Allisdair leaned back from the searing heat, shielding his eyes from the glow of the flames. The flickering flames finally dissipated, leaving the arena bare of monsters. Tom looked disgruntled at his monster being destroyed too by his teammate's trap.

Jonathan looked pleasantly surprised by those turn of events. "I thought I had won that. I end my turn with a face down card."

James drew, his eyes glinting with desire at what he had just drawn.

"Looks like I'm going to take this duel to the next level. I'll start by activating Blaze Accelerator, my great cannon! Not my only one, if you know what I mean." He sniggered at his own inappropriate innuendo as the great double barrelled machine gun on a tripod appeared. "But, that's not all. Firstly, I'll pay 500 Life Points to add a Volcanic Shell from my Deck to my hand, but that's only a means to an end for this, the spell card Volcanic Alchemy! By discarding a fire monster from my hand and sending Blaze Accelerator to the Graveyard, I can call to the field my trump card, Volcanic Doomfire!" (James's LP: 3500)

**Volcanic Alchemy**

**Normal Spell**

**Activate only while you control a face up "Blaze Accelerator". Discard 1 FIRE monster from your hand. By sending the "Blaze Accelerator" you control to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Volcanic Doomfire" from your Deck, ignoring summoning conditions. If you activate this card, you cannot Normal Summon or Set this turn. **

"Aww yeah!" Tom gloated, as the cannon crumpled into the ground as a terrifying bellowing grunt came from underground. The theatre held its breath, awed as a great burning colossus heaved itself from the crevice in the ground. The front of its body was encased in scorched black armour, along with its great black horned helmet, not unlike that of a Norse Viking. (3000ATK/1800DEF)

"Impressive there." Allisdair admitted. "He may be a slob but he's really come on."

"He's always had the ability," Michael replied, who was sitting next to Ashleigh. "He usually just spends too much time either drinking or trying to pull."

"By the end of this turn, one of you guys is going down," James smirked, as his great beast glared down at Jonathan and Deigo, its eyes filled with murderous hate.

…..

End of Chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Double Struggle

His eyes glanced up wearily at the door of his office, before glancing down at the silver Rolex watch on his wrist. _So early? _Brushing down his black tuxedo suit of dust, he set aside the large pile of parchment on his table and cleared his throat.

"Enter", he said curtly. His voice was gruff under his steely gaze, hidden under his spectacles. Behind them were his dry, chocolate brown eyes, which were itching with tiredness from his late night shift. The door opened, as a short, round faced man entered the room, dressed smartly in a grey waistcoat and matching trousers. His heavy lidded eyes burned into him with purpose.

"Can I help you?" The worker asked politely, yet caution erred in his voice. He rarely had visitors at this time of year, and the whole evening had been quiet. The man entered the room where he waved his hand to some unknowns behind him; he was quickly followed by another three taller men. All three were wearing black hoods.

"Nigel, we were wondering if we could have a word," he replied pleasantly. His voice was light and friendly. Nigel's eyes narrowed.

"Do you have an appointment?" He asked. Alarm bells were ringing in his head now.

"Well….the attorney was very kind to give us an appointment. Nice lass, red hair?" The shortest of the men acknowledged. His associates guffawed at an inside joke.

"Yeah Abin, I didn't even need to break the bitches other leg!" The tallest and meanest looking of them sniggered, lowering his hood, revealing an angry mane of shaggy black hair. Nigel stood up, alarmed.

"Okay. You're starting to freak me out now, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave before I call security. This is the end of my work shift."

Abin's eyes darkened. "You won't be doing that. You're coming with us."

"And if I refuse?" Nigel countered sharply, his beefy hands closed into fists on his side. He was a powerfully built guy, with strong, well-tanned arms. However, beads of sweat appeared on his forehead as he looked around nervously. The doorway was blocked, and he was outnumbered four to one.

"Look, you can come quietly, or we force you. I don't want to hurt you, but I'd recommend that you do for your own safety," Abin said gently. His tone was light and casual, yet demanded obedience. As the men advanced on him, Nigel made a sudden break for the door, but the largest of them punched him hard in the face, stunning him briefly. There was a moment of struggle before he hit him across the face with a hammer; Nigel fell onto the ground, where he lay motionless. Abin gave him a look of disdain as he stepped over to Nigel's unconscious form.

"I said not to harm him Gerili. Rayku wants him alive and unspoiled." He berated the henchman as he checked his vital signs. Gerili shrugged offhandedly as he looked down upon their victim.

"He wouldn't come quietly Abin; this way was easier than to risk somebody finding any real commotion. Having to kill everybody in this office would be bloody and only provoke a fed response. We have better things to do with our time then to fight the feds, Ab."

Abin chuckled dryly. "Like the old times, Ger. Anyway, let's get this guy back to the cells. After we have that taken care of, Rayku's masterpiece can begin."

…

"So, which of you do I wipe out first with my Volcanic Doomfire?" James taunted, looking at Jonathan and Deigo respectively, a wide slack grin on his arrogant face. (James's LP: 3500, Tom's LP: 4000, Deigo's LP: 4000, Jonathan's LP 1800)

"How about you stop gloating and make your move?" Deigo shot back, also smirking. Jonathan frowned at them both, his expression more serious.

"So glum Jonathan? I'll put you out of your misery then. Volcanic Doomfire, attack his Life Points directly and knock him out!" James commanded.

With a gigantic rumble which shook the very foundations of the building, it begun to attack, lumbering heavily across the arena. However, Jonathan was prepared.

"Sorry James, but this will not work. I reveal my own face down card, Knight Trinity!" Three spectral figures, each in the form of Queens Knight, Jacks Knight and Kings Knight materialized in front of Jonathan.

**Knight Trinity**  
**Continuous Trap**  
**This card can only be activated while there are 1 each of "Queens Knight", "Jacks Knight" and "Kings Knight" in your Graveyard. Once per turn, you may negate one attack from your opponent. **

"This is a powerful barrier which activates only when I have my three Knights in my Graveyard. Once per turn, I may negate one attack. Looks like my Life Points are safe!"

James scowled, as Deigo raised two fingers up in a victory sign.

"Aww yeah, that's what you get for being cocky, sucker!" He hooted. James glared at him for a moment before shrugging off this mishap.

"That's fine. I'll place a card face down and end my turn."

Deigo drew, and gave a massive fist pump into the air in Allisdair's direction at his draw.

"Booyeah! First of all, I'll get rid of my Rashamon Kingdom with the spell Magic Planter, in order to draw two cards".

James looked on in confusion. "Why….why would you get rid of a card which would give you such advantage?"

"Simple really. The Ninja of the respective Gates prevent me by summoning another monster besides its brother. And I'm no fool. If I summon a monster, your Volcanic Doomfire would force it into Attack mode with its effect. But, I have another plan which puts us all back onto even ground. I activate Inner Gate, which does a couple of things. Firstly, it removes from the game a Ninja monster in my Graveyard in order to remove from the game your Volcanic Doomfire, as long as that monster remains removed from play. Then, it allows each one of us to call forth a monster from our deck or graveyard, as long has it has four stars or lower! So, I'll remove Ninja of the North Gate to take care of that eyesore on your field James. Then, I'll use the power of Inner Gate to call forth Ninja of the West Gate!

**Inner Gate**

**Normal Spell**

**Activate only while all the monsters in your Graveyard have "Ninja" in their name. By removing from play 1 "Ninja" monster in your Graveyard, select 1 monster on the field and remove it from play. After that, both players may Special Summon 1 Level 4 or below monster from their Deck or Graveyard. If the removed "Ninja" monster is Special Summoned to the field, Special Summon the removed monster to the same side of the field it was removed from play from. **

A stylish ninja dressed in Japanese red robes kneeled onto the ground in an attack stance, its hands clasped together as though in prayer. (1800ATK/1500DEF).

**Ninja of the West Gate**  
**4 Stars**  
**Dark/Warrior/1800ATK/1500DEF**  
**When this card is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned from the Graveyard, draw 1 card from your deck. If this card is destroyed in battle and sent to the Graveyard while "Ninja of the East Gate" is face up on the field, you may Special Summon this card from the Graveyard. If you do, You cannot Normal Summon or Set next turn. You cannot control any other monsters on the field besides this card and 1 "Ninja" monster.**

James looked on scornfully. "Very well. I'll summon to the field my Volcanic Rocket again, and that allows me to bring back the Blaze Accelerator in my graveyard to my hand." (1900ATK/1200DEF)

"I'll summon Gravekeeper's Recruiter to the field in Defence Position," Tom declared, searching his deck. An olive skinned, bald monk dressed in an antique black and white laced cloak prepared himself in a defensive posture, the lights reflected in the blue and silver bangles he was wearing. (1200ATK/1500DEF).

Jonathan smirked. _I'm safe from anything Tom and James could throw at me. _"I'll call to the field my Rook Knight to the field in Defence Position, and while it's defending me, it cannot be destroyed in battle!" (800ATK/1400DEF)

**Rook Knight**

**4 Stars**

**Earth/Warrior/800ATK/1400DEF**

**Once Per turn, while this monster remains in Defence Position, it cannot be destroyed as a result of battle. **

"When Ninja of the West Gate is summoned, I draw one card!" Deigo declared, drawing for its effect. _Perfect. _

"Next, I'll activate the spell Rashamon Gate; since I control a Ninja Gate monster, I can summon its counterpart and ally onto the battlefield, Ninja of the East Gate!" (1700ATK/1000DEF)

**Rashamon Gate**  
**Normal Spell**  
**Activate only while you control 1 "Ninja of the Gate" monster. "Special Summon one other "Ninja of the Gate" monster with the same level from your Deck.**

**Ninja of the East Gate**  
**4 Stars**  
**Dark/Warrior/1700ATK/1000DEF**  
**Once per turn, inflict 500 damage to your opponent. If this card is destroyed in battle and sent to the Graveyard while "Ninja of the West Gate" is face up on the field, you may Special Summon this card from the Graveyard. If you do, this card cannot attack next turn. You cannot control any other monsters on the field besides this card and 1 "Ninja" monster.**

"Once per turn, Ninja of the East Gate can inflict 500 points of damage to my opponent. So James, for being so cocky, I think I'll inflict that damage to you!" Deigo raised his hands and performed a sarcastic thumbs-up at him. His ninja leapt high into the air and performed a spinning kick, smacking James in the face. (James's LP: 3000)

"Now, Ninja of the East Gate, destroy Tom's Gravekeeper's Recruiter!"

Having completed its attack on James, the assailant held its katana in front of him before charging at the monk protecting Tom, slashing it to pieces.

"When it's sent from my field to the Graveyard, I can add a Gravekeeper's monster from my deck to my hand, and I'll choose Gravekeeper's Descendant, as it has 1500 attack points or less!" Tom explained. Deigo's smirk widened.

"Maybe, but you may have your search! I'm still going to attack you directly. Ninja of the West Gate, your turn! Attack Tom's Life Points directly!"

Tom winced as the attack hit him, forcing him backwards with the power of the assault. (Tom's LP: 2200) Deigo wordlessly ended his turn, as Tom drew, determined to pay Deigo back.

"Right, Deigo, you're going to pay for that! I'll start off by summoning Gravekeeper's Descendant to the field!" Another olive skinned male joined the field where its comrade had fallen, his bright yellow hair reflecting from the light. (1500ATK/1200DEF)

"Next, I'll activate the spell Necrovision, which transfers the Descendant to my Graveyard in order to summon the strongest monster I possess, Gravekeeper's Visionary! But that's not all Necrovision does!" Tom's expression of glee was palpable. "Necrovision resurrects the magic of Necrovalley, rendering your field spell useless Jonathan!" (3100ATK/2300ATK)

**Necrovision**

**Normal Spell**

**Tribute 1 "Gravekeeper's" monster you control to Special Summon 1 Level 8 or higher "Gravekeeper's" monster from your Deck. Then, if there is a "Necrovalley" in your Graveyard, activate it in your Field Spell card zone. **

"Firstly, Visionary gains 500 attack and Defence thanks to Necrovalley. Then, he gains another 200 attack for every Gravekeeper monster in my Graveyard. Since I have three Gravekeeper's in the Graveyard, its attack power increases by a total of 1100!"

_Damn it, _Deigo thought desperately. _I need my Graveyard to keep my Ninja's protected by their effects!_

"Now, Visionary, destroy Ninja of the West Gate!" Tom commanded, throwing his hand forward in a dramatic fashion.

"GO ON TOM! DO IT FOR YOUR WARBROTHER!" Allisdair roared, standing on his seat and shaking his fist with joy, which brought some laughter from the other students at his over-excitement.

Jonathan however looked on calmly, and casually pointed to the three spectral knights on his side of the field, where they hung like ghosts.

"Are you dumb? This is still on the field, and I'll use it to negate your attack on Deigo!" He crossed his arms in a smug manner, glancing down at Tom who for a moment looked crestfallen. However, his smirk returned, startling Jonathan.

"You think? I discard Gravekeeper's Scribe from my hand, which gives my monster the ability to attack twice for this turn! I knew you had that on the field still Jonathan, which is why I lured you into a false sense of security. And remember, every Gravekeeper in my graveyard further increases Visionary by 200 points!" (3300ATK/2300DEF)

**Gravekeeper's Scribe**

**1 Star**

**Earth/Spellcaster/200ATK/500DEF**

**Discard this card from your hand to the Graveyard to select 1 "Gravekeeper's" monster you control. It can attack twice this Battle Phase. **

"Now, let's continue where I left off shall we? I'll continue my attack on the West Gate!"

The pharaoh dressed soldier lifted its curved sceptre and fired a powerful beam of grey energy at Deigo's fighter, which struggled for a microsecond before being incinerated by the blast. Deigo was thrown onto his knees, knowing his monster couldn't be revived. (Deigo's LP: 2500)

"Before I finish, I'll activate Gravekeeper's Stele to return Trooper and Recruiter back to my hand. Sure, it'll lower Visionary's attack by 400 points, but it gives me fodder to prevent it being destroyed!" Tom finished his turn, heartened.

"Nice move Tom, but I'm ending this duel now!" Jonathan declared.

"Really? And how do you intend to do that?" James taunted him playfully from his side of the arena. "With Necrovalley you can't bring your Knights back from the Graveyard, and I know that's your primary win condition! I've got you sussed bro." He winked suggestively at him, laughing. Tom and even Deigo guffawed at this, but Jonathan remained confident.

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, which destroys Necrovalley!"

James, who was in the middle of a mocking and insulting dance, stopped as though dumbstruck. "Bollocks."

"Still confident of winning, James? Maybe you won't be so cocky. I activate Knight Order, which for the cost of 800 Life Points, by using Rook Knight as a sacrifice, I can Special Summon Queens, Jacks and Kings Knight back from my Graveyard to the field!" (Jonathon's LP: 1000)

**Knight Order**  
**Normal Spell**  
**Pay 800 Life Points. By sending 1 "Knight" monster you control to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Kings Knight, "Jacks Knight" and "Queens Knight" from your Graveyard to your side of the field in Attack Position. **

"Next, I activate the spell card Polymerization, which by fusing Queens and King's Knight from my field, I can call to the front line Knight of Hospitaller!" (2200ATK/2000DEF)

Another knight, larger and stronger than any other summoned yet by Jonathan, rode a beautiful white horse, whose dazzling mane seemed to create a light of its own. It wore blinding white and red armour which covered both man and horse, its face covered completely by a black helmet.

**Knight of Hospitaller **

**7 Stars**

**Light/Warrior/Fusion/2200ATK/2000DEF**

**"Queen's Knight" + "King's Knight"**

**Once per turn, you may tribute 1 other "Knight" monster you control to select 1 "Knight" monster on your side of the field; increase that monsters ATK by half the ATK of that card. Once per turn, this monster cannot be destroyed by battle.**

"I'll sacrifice Jack's Knight in order to raise the power of my Hospitaller Knight by 950 points. Then, I'll activate the spell card Royal Joust; this all powerful lance enables my knight to attack all monsters you control, and continue attacking until your Life Points reach zero. This mean's its game over. Hospitaller, begin your assault and destroy James's Volcanic Rocket!" (3150 ATK/2000DEF)

**Royal Joust**

**Quick Play Spell**

**Activate only on a "Knight" monster. This turn, that monster may attack as many times again as there are monsters on your opponent's side of the field when this card is activated. **

Tom groaned as he prepared himself. _Damn it. I can survive, but it can keep attacking, then both James and I are done for…unless James has a plan!" _

"You've just made the move which will finish both you and Deigo! I reveal my face down card, Magma Combustion! This trap will result in both your defeats; by sending Blaze Accelerator from my hand to the Graveyard and removing from play Volcanic Rocket, I can then Special Summon a monster that's been removed from the game on either player's side on the field, like Ninja of the North Gate onto _your _side of the field!"

**Magma Combustion**

**Normal Trap**

**Activate by sending 1 "Blaze Accelerator" from your hand to the Graveyard. By removing from play 1 FIRE monster on your side of the field, Special Summon 1 Level 4 or below monster that is removed from play to either side of the field. **

"DAMN IT!" Deigo exploded, as his monster was called onto his ally's side of the field, ready to attack. "NO WAY!"

"Hang on. That means –," Ashleigh whispered, with an air of dawning realisation.

"Volcanic Doomfire will return back to James's command…and wipe out both Deigo and Jonathan. Jonathan made one serious error which just cost him this match." Michael grinned.

"And because it's your Battle Phase, Jonathan!" James continued, barely able to suppress his glee as his all mighty creature came back to his field once more. The new warrior on Jonathan's field attacked against its will, unable to resist the force which pulled it headlong into the flaming fist of the demon which shattered it into pieces. "That ninja has _no _choice but to attack. And because Doomfire destroyed it in battle, it destroys all monsters on my opponents side of the field, then inflicts 500 points of damage for each one destroyed!"

Jonathan stood calm, in silent applause as his Life Points drained to zero, as his and Deigo's fields were wiped out in a fierce, scorching inferno, which forced the audience to shield their eyes. (Deigo's LP: 500)

"Nice move James. Go on, finish me off." Deigo said appreciatively.

"Sure. Doomfire, wipe out his Life Points!" James commanded. It crashed into Deigo, knocking him to the floor as the duelling arena dissipated. (Deigo's LP: 0)

"Aww yeah, champions!" Tom hooted, as he bumped fists with James in victory, as they clapped hands with Jonathan and Deigo for their well-earned win.

"Class dismissed!" Sharon shouted from her desk. As the class filed out, relieved from their short session, Tom looked down at his phone, his happy expression dulled somewhat.

"Come on Dad, reply!" He complained, as another attempted call went through to the answering machine.

….

"Who are you! I demand you release me! Let me go, or-"

"You're in no position to make any threats," Gerili warned him quietly, as Nigel suffered a powerful kick to his chest, making him double over in agony on the floor of the basement he was trapped within; the floor was soaked with clotted and dried blood from its previous occupants. The only light in this room came from a swinging light bulb on the ceiling, His suit was covered with dirt and blood, and his right eye was swollen and bloodshot, his glasses smashed against his face. He looked up, restrained by the ropes pinning him to the floor. Gerili wasn't the only one in the room; Rayku was with them, along with another hooded and masked figure, whose features were only distinguishable from his piercing black eyes, which glared down upon Nigel's form. They were being watched again by the mysterious individual behind a widescreen in the room, overseeing the torture. There were several other similar screens embedded onto the wall in this room surrounding this one. Some were turned off or only showed static, while others showed live footage of prisoners; be male, female, old or young, being tortured or beaten by their captors.

"You did good finding him, Gerili. It looks like Adrian hasn't yet outlived his usefulness to me. You may go. I'll take things from here. Go to the task force and see if everything is complete for their mission." Rayku stepped forward, analysing Nigel's terrified form. Nodding, Gerili kicked Nigel once more in the chest, and left the room, as Nigel spluttered on the floor, wheezing. The Balkan laughed cruelly at his pain.

"It's fun watching humans being broken. I envy them and enthral them at the same time. What irony seeing the evil of our race, being broken down into something even more animal then we are." His tone darkened as he spat out those words with venom.

"Who are you, you coward? Show your face instead of hiding like a rat!" Nigel demanded struggled onto his knees against his bindings, only to be beaten down by Rayku's associate.

"Silence. You're not here to argue against us. You only exist to serve our cause," He snarled, his eyes alight with joy as he reached for a can of petrol lying on the grimy table of tools besides Nigel, whose eyes widened with terror at what was happening to him

"No, no!" He moaned, as the man poured the strongly smelling fluid over him, soaking him as one would marinade a piece of meat. He flailed hysterically about, as the chamber rang with Vicioto and Rayku's laughter. "Please…..Don't burn me! You're cowards…..you're all nothing but cowards…" His sobs died as Rayku held out a hand for silence. Holding a lit match in his face, the torturer moved away, burning out the match.

"That will do for now, Vicioto. See how easy it is for you to be broken? I think it is _you _who is the coward here, Nigel."

"How do you know my name?" Nigel demanded, trying to stay calm. An uncomfortable sensation in his torn trousers heightened his fear, as warm urine soaked onto the floor.

"Aww, how sweet, the poor man is scared!" Vicioto jeered. Rayku brushed a stray strand of black hair from his face as he bore down upon Nigel, who was paralysed with fear.

"We know many things, Nigel. But as to whom we are, I'll put your soul to rest finally. We are the Dark Order, or Children of the Corn, if you want to know our name from our young days. For what we want, that's where you come in. You're going to help us achieve that. Now, your son is at Maywood Academy….and you're both going to be used as bait for someone there who we want very dearly. The best way to get to someone is to use someone they care about, and using you to lure your son for our goals is the masterstroke. Why am I telling you this, may you ask? Because I know you have no means of resisting."

Nigel's eyes shone with disgust. "Never!" He groaned defiantly, the stench of his own urine vile in his nostrils. "I refuse to play a part in your sick game!"

"But you don't have a choice, Nigel. It's either this, or we'll kill your son too. Want to know how his life will be snuffed out?" Rayku propositioned him, his voice light and casual. Nigel shut his eyes tightly.

"I would quite enjoy watching him burn alive inside a furnace, squealing as his flesh is scorched…..or maybe strapped to a bed and having his limbs and eyes removed one by one while you are forced to watch?" Rayku's partner suggested smugly from the screen. "How much would that be worth seeing?"

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!" Nigel roared, tears streaming down his face. He tried to straighten up to a more comfortable position, but slipped and knocked his head against the concrete wall. He slid down, unconscious.

"He's protective of his son isn't he?" Vicioto watched him with amusement.

"Like every other fool out there. Such a foolish emotion. It will only lead to their undoing," Rayku pondered for a moment, deep in thought before he addressed Vicioto.

"Everything is ready. Jibodi will meet you and your task force in Maywood, where you will carry out the plan. Do not kill any civilians unless necessary, or if you think it will guarantee success. The attacks our insurgency has carried out has taken most of Maywood's security away from the Academy, but be prepared for any event. Do you have any questions?"

"I have one, Rayku, but I need _him _to answer this," Vicioto addressed the screen. "This _Pact,_ which you provided. I need to know exactly how it works if I'm going to wield it, and I'm intrigued into why we just don't murder him outright. More for Jibodi's ears then mine, of course."

The screen lightened, and for the first time, Vicioto laid his eyes upon the man who had been aiding them all this time. He was a young male, in his late twenties, and was of average height and build with long flowing black hair which was slicked back. He was dressed formally in an olive green suit, and his deep green eyes rested casually upon Vicioto, smiling casually. The background behind him was that of a normal work office.

"As you wish, Vicioto. The Shaiton's Pact creates a manipulation pseudo zone, between the human world and the olden history. If you have revised in the true history of the human world, it was once ruled by darkness, even more so than it is now. The Priests of old terrorized the world, and cast it with a deadly shadow which sapped at the strength and morality of all. This is merely a recreation of that. Due to the rules of Duel Monsters, which has existed almost as long, this gives you the power to tear into your opponent's mind, body and soul, turning the pain of them into the victim and forcing them to relive their old nightmares. Their old fears; every ounce of pain becomes real. Only the victor can leave alive, because it feeds off the real darkness within a soul, which can take any amount of time to fester within a human. Anybody can wield it, but only the true artists of evil can possibly escape its fatal effects…if you are defeated. I trust you are confident in your abilities? I hear many things about your targets ability. He is a pupil of the great Hinari, from what I have been told. If you're going to use my toys….I want to be entertained."

Vicioto nodded, his eyes blazing. "I trust my own abilities. I assure you, I won't let Rayku or the Order down. He _will _die. But, I still don't know who you are. How can I know you can be trusted?" He further addressed him. Rayku looked on from the background, bemused.

"Names are irreverent for now, surely not, Vicioto? If Rayku can trust me, you can too? I desire to be nobody. A name only creates weakness. But if you need to address me, you may refer to me as just L."

Vicioto bowed low, recognising the need to thank him. "Then it shall be done. I shall let you know as soon as we get to Maywood, Ray."

"Remember to pick up that mess on the floor once Ivan is done with him," Rayku said curtly. Exchanging a look of significance with Rayku, who only looked back coldly, Vicioto left the room, with a final glance at L. His clever eyes followed him, a slight smile upon his relaxed face.

"Vulcanov not going with them? Would be entertaining," he speculated cheerfully. Rayku snorted derisively.

"No…it would go against everything about subterfuge. You really expect Ivan to keep himself to himself? He's a danger to anything that moves, and while that has its advantages, it's not for the outside world. I still have yet to thank you for your continuing services, L. You still don't want anything? When this is all over, you could-"

"I already have everything, Rayku," L interrupted him, his voice syrupy thick with sweetness which only heightened his evil demeanour. In front of them, Nigel was stirring faintly. "I have lived a good life. Money…my bitches…Torture…murder and glorious blood. I have it all. Like I said, I have no business for being known. I don't want to be anyone. All I want is chaos, where I can sit back and watch as their black hearts break with terror as they fall all around us…We all have dreams, and that is my dream, Rayku, and your plan will achieve that. Of course, you have your enemies, but that's what makes the challenge fun? We have a good arrangement."

"We do indeed." Rayku mused, and the two shared a moment of silence before one of the static screens alongside L's came on. His eyes brightened as he came across his prize. A tightly bound woman came onto the screen in a dank, dirty cell, with two other masked women behind her, carrying bloodied knives. The woman's red hair had been brutally and badly shaven off, and her face was covered with welts, masking her otherwise beautiful face.

"Fifty minutes? I'm disappointed, Karta. You were always a quitter," L laughed. Susan Karta's eyes narrowed with hatred for this man as they welled up with tears. She received a powerful slap to her face by one of her female captors.

"How could you do this?" she sobbed to the man in the screen in front of her. "I worked for you for so long…everything we have done together. What have I done to deserve this? To have that horrible man….that bastard", her words died as she hiccoughed, coughing up frothy blood.

"SILENCE BITCH!" the other captor screeched into her ear, her hard, cruel hands pawing the woman's body. "Such sweet, delicate skin," she crooned. L looked on at Susan's sobbing body, his eyes brimming with something…was it remorse? Was it kindness?

"Now now, Karta," he said, and his voice was suddenly much gentler…human. "You've done nothing wrong. You are a good woman, Susan, and you worked your job. Such a good girl," he crooned. "But, unfortunately for you, I just enjoy seeing chaos more, and your worthless life means nothing next to my entertainment. I hope you've enjoyed your journey. Oh, and one more thing...", he added, as one of her captors wrenched her jaws open, holding a lit Molotov cocktail in her hand. "Ironic really, isn't it? Despite all the love and care you give your daughter, and it only takes a few pills to turn her against you. Love can truly be masked by a fake sensation. Looks like you were wrong after all."

Hyperventilating, Susan looked up, her eyes mere slits amidst her puffy bruised face as she realised in the final seconds of her life, those beautiful, hazel eyes of her daughter in front of her, now obscured and cloudy under the influence of the powerful drug cocktail she had been forced to take, as the young girl violently rammed the glass bottle down the woman's throat. For a final moment there was a shot of her face, twisted with unbelievable agony, before it shakily cut to static again.

….

End of Chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Hawk Lands

A chilly breeze lifted up some of the rubbish strewn on the ground after another night's outing, where it was blown further down the rough dirt path, where it was buried further in the autumn leaves. The entire right hand side of the path was blocked by a twenty foot high barbed wire fence, the wall of twisted metal protecting the back end of a large group of buildings in the distance; the renowned Maywood Academy. There was a solitary figure behind the fence, dressed in a large grey overcoat which masked him against the chill of the wind. His eyes looked up at the sky, which was dull and overcast.

Jibodi seemed to be waiting for something, or someone. The irritation on his face showed that he had been waiting in this isolated, muddy area for quite a while now. There was a thick band of orange haze on the horizon; dawn was breaking. He glanced down at his wristwatch, a basic thing with crude black leather. The hands told him it was reaching seven in the morning. He scowled.

Finally, movement to his right. He glanced over, his expression lightening. Four men were approaching, each masked and hooded. The two at the rear were dragging another body with them, which bumped and grazed unceremoniously on the rough undergrowth. In the squall of the lifting darkness of the morning, they looked more sinister than usual.

"It's been a while, Jibodi. You set?" Vicioto called over to him.

"Naturally." Jibodi replied. His hawk like eyes fell on the stirring body on the ground, which was wrapped roughly in a duffle bag. "I take it our friend didn't appreciate the journey," he said sarcastically.

"We had to sedate the fucker. He wouldn't stop whining the whole way," one of the masked men replied, his thick Polish accent slurring the words with contempt. He took out a pair of heavy-duty bolt cutters from a bag his complicate was carrying and walked over to the fence. The others cut open a small hole inside the duffle bag carrying their captive, allowing Nigel to cough and splutter in his stupor. The entire left side of his face was caked in congealing blood, the skin covered in angry red burns and peeling.

"Was it really necessary forcing his face into boiling water?" Jibodi questioned bluntly, his tone indicating out of the necessity of the act rather than any compassion for the victim. Vicioto shrugged, lowering his black hood as his men began to cut a hole in the fence.

"He's alive and that's all that counts. Rayku and Abin called only for him to stay alive throughout our mission. If he dies after, it's no consequence."

"I still don't understand why we don't just kill our target outright instead of wasting time with this," Jibodi continued. "I respect Rayku and Abin's orders with our life, but I still feel we can save more time and energy just abducting him and murdering him out here for instance."

"It's in their wishes that we carry this out under these laws. I'm actually with you on this one Jibodi, and that doesn't happen often," Vicioto chuckled coldly. "But it is easier this way. We lessen the risk of damage to ourselves and get rid of one of our leader's enemies in one stroke. Besides, if the information about his capture in the past is correct, we'd have a hell of a fight on our hands. It took nine of our best men to kidnap him and his bitch of a friend back then, and three of them never returned. Two more are still in a coma. Trust me, this way is easier."

There was a loud wrenching noise of bent metal as a hole in the fence was twisted open. Jibodi stood aside to let the men squeeze through, dragging Nigel with them.

"How did the Shaiton's Pact work out then?" Jibodi enquired. Vicioto's serious expression lightened into a leer of frightening excitement.

"I tested it against one of our many lab rats. It worked perfectly…..that L is truly a genius, possibly even on Abin's level. Whoever he is, he has skill. It's our perfect weapon. Should take care of any resistance we encounter. Speaking of our plan, where are we going to do this? This Academy may be massive, but we can't do this in broad daylight, even with the communications to here cut off from our bombings in the city three days ago."

"Don't worry; I haven't been idle in my time here. There's the midwinter Graduation taking place in the main theatre all day, which will take a great deal of the security away. There is an old theatre building in the back of a group of tennis courts which are being renovated." Jibodi explained, stepping aside to let them through. "Nobody goes in there and it will be perfect to carry out our attack."

Vicioto nodded his head in acknowledgement of his partner's ability. "Excellent. I took this pathetic mess of a human's phone and found his son. Once we've got everything prepared, we can send the boy a message and lure him to us. Once we have them both, we can begin our game."

"What if he isn't on his own? The boy isn't exactly unpopular." Jibodi asked. Vicioto leered, his eyes on the path ahead of them.

"Well, in that case, I guess we can use them as further bait to test the true powers of the Pact….That can be your role…unless you are afraid not to get your hands dirty?" He asked, challenging him. Jibodi glared at him.

"Of course not," He replied, teeth gritted, and a detection of menace in his voice now. "Let's do this fucking thing, before it's too late to carry out our orders."

….

Allisdair's scowl of annoyance deepened as he rubbed his head gingerly, slowly picking himself up from the ground, glaring up at Deigo. "Will you stop doing that?" He said angrily. "At least give me some chance, it's my first lesson!"

Deigo shrugged, taking his time to bump fists with James, who had just finished tackling Tom to the ground. "I know, I just thought I would give you a taste of what happens when you fuck up as badly as you just did then!" He flashed his trademark grin as he straightened up, stretching up in his black gym shorts and looking around the bright impulse suite. Brandon was dressed as casually as they were as he instructed them in their martial arts class, quietly watching the group of thirty or so students as they carried out their instructions, doing their work on the blue mats strung out across the room.

"Let me try again." Allisdair got onto his feet and got into the sticking hand position of chi sao with Deigo. The two sparred for a brief moment before he tried a round kick to his opponent's side. However, Deigo blocked and went to touch his hair, causing him to claw his hair with shock. Taking advantage of this, Deigo retaliated with a palm strike to his abdomen, sending him sprawled comically on the ground.

"Don't fucking touch my hair, I straightened it this morning!" He snapped, pointing at Deigo. Over on the opposite corner of the room, Jonathan had been thrown onto the ground by Michael, who had taken the liberty to stand on Jonathan's fallen form and raise his arms like a victorious sumo wrestler in triumph. This didn't seem to go down too well with Jonathan, who took advantage of the situation by grabbing Michael's foot and pulling him off balance. However, Brandon's whistle blew, signalling the end of the lesson.

"Lesson over folks! Next session is on Monday at 5pm. Same place, so if you want to come along for more, please do so."

Groaning, Jonathan took the hand Michael offered him and helped himself back onto his feet, sneaking a look outside the window. The early morning air was cool and breezy, filling the room with a chill from the opened window.

"I need to do this more often." He flexed his arms before reaching his Fred Perry bag on the floor beside him and pulling out his sweatshirt. Over in the corner of the room, a burly fellow student with heavy, dark lidded green eyes and thick red hair in dreadlocks gave him a look of deepest loathing before walking out the room. This did not go unnoticed by Jonathan, or James.

"What's his problem?" James asked his eye on his sullen form. Jonathan looked irritable.

"His names Derrick. His dad got fired yesterday from our company. He wasn't doing well recently and had constant mood swings, so Chris thought it would be easier if he let him go. We good to go for Monday's session too?"

"Why, so I can have more opportunities to kick your ass?" Michael laughed. Deigo smirked as he approached them, while the class slowly filtered out of the door.

"Speaking of kicking, that side kick you did before was appalling. I've seen Allisdair try to kick better!" He sniggered, only to be rugby tackled to the ground by Allisdair, who shouted out, "That's for messing up my hair prick!"

Slapping Allisdair a high-five, Tom stretched and pulled on his jersey. Sensing a vibration in his left pocket, he pulled out his cell phone and noticed a message.

_Son, I have arrived at Maywood Academy. I'm at the old Optimum Theatre. See you soon. Love Nigel. _

"Right guys, gotta go. Dad's here to pick me up." He said happily.

"How long you going to be away for?" Allisdair asked at once. "You going to be here for Daniel's birthday? We're going to go to the cinema then Nando's later on."

Tom shrugged. "I don't know bro. I haven't seen my dad for weeks. We're going to get some food then go to Madrid until Monday morning. Let Dan know I'll take him out for a pizza or something when I get back. Later guys."

With bumped fists to Deigo and James, he left the studio, leaving Allisdair slightly disgruntled.

"He didn't say goodbye to me."

"Can anyone lend me a tenner by the way for tomorrow? I'm short until my loan comes through," Deigo asked his mates at large, pulling out his wallet. He turned to Allisdair. "Al, can you? You know I'll pay you back double when it comes through."

Allisdair shook his head. "No. Sorry, but I don't lend money out to friends. You know that! Besides, you shouldn't have spent it on those shots last night." He chided him, hoisting his rucksack onto his back. Deigo looked hurt.

"Come on, you've got loads of money you get from your mom and dad! It's not as though I ask for much off you bro."

Before Allisdair could reply, James stepped him, handing Deigo a ten pound note.

"It's okay, I've got it. Just pay me back when the student loan comes through." He shot Allisdair a dirty look as he handed Deigo the money, who took it gracefully. Allisdair shrugged, a little guiltily.

"Sorry Deig, just I don't lend money out to anyone. You know how it is," He said a little pleadingly, but Deigo shook his head and strode off.

"You could have just lent him the money there bro, it wouldn't have killed you to," James told him. Before Allisdair could open his mouth to retort, Michael intervened.

"It's up to him. Come on, we've got our squash match on soon. We'd better get going for that."

Allisdair thought a moment before noticing Tom's phone on the ground. Picking it up, he walked towards the door.

"I'm going to go after Tom, he's gone to the Optimum Theatre to see his dad; he left his phone here. I'll catch up with you guys in a bit."

…

Tom hurried along the dark corridor, bursting with excitement. I _haven't seen my dad in weeks! _He thought to himself. _Why come and meet me here though? He knows this building isn't in use. _He reached the end of the corridor; a pair of heavy double doors led into the West Foyer of the theatre. He could hear a soft moaning coming from inside. This struck to him as very peculiar. He pulled open the door and stepped into the large study room; it was vast and sparse, the air dusty. The stone floor and walls made it seem very uninviting; quite an unusual place to build a meeting room. He looked around the foyer, searching for the source of the noise; his blood ran cold as he discovered it very quickly; Nigel was lying, half conscious in a pool of blood in the corner. Horrified, Tom ran towards him.

"DAD! What's happened to you?" He gasped in terror at the state of his father; the right side of his face was covered in vicious, angry red burns, and his left eye was reduced to a bloody, puffy slit amongst a mass of vicious blue and red bruising. Nigel opened his left eye and found the fearful eyes of his son lying by his side.

"Tom," he coughed, spewing up blood. "You need to get out of here, my son, it is a trap. Leave now!" His fear mixed with confusion, Tom reached down to cradle his father's head.

"T..r…aa..pp?" He stammered. A cold laugh in the darkness made him turn around; a towering figure with wiry brown hair stood in his path; he begun to advance towards him. Tom stepped towards him, raising his fists.

"Who are you; what have you done with my dad?" He demanded; his voice wavering slightly out of fear. The male did not respond, just kept walking, pulling a large knife from his robe.

"No! Don't hurt my son! Tom, run for it, now!" Nigel rasped. Flailing, Tom looked down at his father, severely wounded. _I can't leave him here. _The knife-wielding man lunged forwards, stabbing Tom in the stomach with the eight inch blade. Josh collapsed to his knees in pain as blood spurted out of the deep wound in his abdomen. However, the man didn't push the blade any further; he instead pulled it out, slashing him lightly across the chest as Josh fell to the ground. His surroundings begun to blur as he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness. Vicioto grabbed him, pulled him upright and supported him against the wall, his rough fingers finding the gash in Tom's side and pulling at it, making him scream with agony.

"Relax, your father is in capable hands," He breathed into Tom's ear, as he slumped against the wall. Nigel struggled to get up, but was punched in the face by one of Vicioto's henchmen.

"Stay where you are, fucker, or we'll see what it looks like making your dear son a fatherfucker!" He threatened, dropping his hood to reveal a bald, scarred head which reflected from the dim light in the room. Ignoring Nigel's sickened response, he looked up at Vicioto.

"That's taken care of, now what?" He reasoned, before another henchman looked up, propping a piece of tracking equipment on his knees.

"We've got company Ilo. Some black haired puff is following us from outside. Shall we take him out?"

Jibodi shook his head. "No. We'll let him approach. From the nature of his walk, it doesn't seem as though he knows anything has happened yet. It's just as well. If he decided to take a stroll around the building, he would see the decapitated bodies of the guards who were stupid enough to take a coffee break in the path of our sniper rifle."

"Well said Jib. It's time to start our game." Vicioto declared, his hand letting go of Tom, who slumped to the ground unconscious.

…..

_Why would they meet in here of all places? Something isn't right._ Having reached the end of the corridor, Allisdair forced the creaking doors open; a horrifying sight met his eyes. Tom lay sprawled on the ground half conscious, blood seeping into the dusty floor. He wasn't alone. Huddled into the corner of the study room lay his father, restrained by two hooded and masked figures. Another held Tom by the throat, a sickening laugh escaping his lips as he began to choke him. Watching Tom's face begin to purple as he fought for air, Allisdair lost control. Feeling fear and rage pounding through his body, Allisdair acted, hurtling across the room.

"GET OFF HIM!" He roared. Tom's assailant turned and threw him to the ground where he lay, causing Allisdair to stop dead in his tracks. Tom's long sleeved shirt hitched up his body, drenched with sweat and dried blood, revealing a long, deep serration in his left abdominal muscle. It had been crudely cleaned. Standing in front of them were Jibodi and Vicioto, their eyes set on Allisdair's arrival.

"Who are you?" Vicioto asked Allisdair coldly. "Your friend and his precious daddy here is in danger. It's Michael we want, not you. Go and find him and bring him here."

"Fuck you!" Allisdair spat. He sounded a lot more confident then he felt, and beads of sweat were running down his face as he took in his surroundings. "What have you done to my Tom and Nigel?"

"_Your _Tom?" Jibodi mocked. "Is he just a possession? Is that all he means to you? How touching."

Allisdair's face reddened out of a mixture of embarrassment and anger as the room was drowned with the howling laughter of the masked insurgents, but he bravely stood his ground. "I don't give a shit who any of you are, but I won't let you put Tom to further harm!" His heart was pounding in his chest. _What the hell can I do here? These guys can take me apart, but I can't just leave Tom and his dad here!_

"You don't give a shit who we are, yet you just asked us. You aren't very smart are you?" Jibodi paraphrased in a jubilant sing-song tone. Jibodi exchanged a brief glance with Vicioto, who nodded darkly. His grin widened with a hunger which made Allisdair's stomach turn. He lifted the sleeve of his long black jacket, revealing a Duel Disk attached to it.

"We'll settle this your way then. Since you're so dedicated to this kid, I'll humour you. You want them back? Defeat me and I will, but if you don't accept my challenge now, my men here will kill them before your eyes!" He challenged. Vicioto's eyes flashed slightly at his words, but remained silent as he watched Allisdair's face for a reaction. As though to prove Jibodi's point right, the man who had been choking Tom reached down and grabbed him by his hair, holding a machete to his throat. Simultaneously, another masked intruder strode to the doorway, blocking Allisdair's only line of retreat.

Faced with the situation, Allisdair made his decision on the spot. Throwing his bag to the floor beside him, he activated his own Duel Disk and faced Jibodi.

"Fine, I'll take you on! I doubt you'd be able to take me on anyway!"

"We'll see about that little man. You are so wrong," Vicioto muttered darkly, watching as the two drew their opening hands.

"I'll go first, and I'll start by summoning Dupe Frog in Defence Position!" Allisdair declared, shaking with rage. A pale blue frog leapt onto the field, a black graduation hat perched upon its head. Its appearance marked laughter from the onlookers. Allisdair's eyes shifted, glaring at them. (0 ATK/2000DEF)

"I'll place one card face down, and I'll end my turn."

Drawing to start off, Jibodi's eyes darkened.

"You're going to regret accepting my challenge, Allisdair. You are nothing more than a pawn on the chessboard, to be used solely as a piece in our plan. I hope you are ready to accept your failings!"

"Losers threaten, true men act!" Allisdair shot back. "Hold on….how do you know my name?" He demanded, stunned by this revelation.

"We know many things, Allisdair. I've been watching this Academy for some time now. We have been looking for a friend of yours for some time now. And you're going to have the important part of helping luring him to us!" Jibodi explained. "But first, you're going to have a taste of our power. You'll feel the darkness overwhelm you!"

Allisdair fought back a snigger. "Do get to the point, I haven't got all day!"

"Very well." Jibodi's voice had turned sweeter, and more sinister. He held a blank card in his hand aloft; it began to crackle with a dark energy, which made the hairs on Allisdair's neck stand up. A sudden chill filled the room.

"Even I don't know what's going to happen now, but at least you'll be my test subject for that result! I activate Shaiton's Pact!"

"That's it Jibodi", Vicioto sneered at Allisdair's horror, as the hall was covered in a darkness which seemed impenetrable, throwing him off balance as he was forced backwards, throwing his hands onto his ears to drown out the terrifying screech which tore at his eardrums as soon as that blank card was activated. "What is this?" He moaned shivering as invisible waves of freezing energy coursed through his body, chilling him to the bone. He shook his head as though a dog tried to relinquish his ears of water, struggling to take in his surroundings. He found himself and Jibodi surrounded by a ring of solid black force field which churned and crackled with a mysterious, yet evil aura. Allisdair couldn't deny he wasn't terrified now. Even Jibodi seemed perplexed by what had happened; he stood watching the spectacle with an expression of amusement, anxiety and awe.

"What have you done?" Allisdair demanded of him. "No card could have created this!"

"Always one of little faith, Allisdair?" Vicioto taunted him through the darkness, enjoying their victim's discomfort. "But to answer your question, the Shaiton's Pact creates a zone where illusion and reality blend in infinite majesty. From now on, any damage inflicted to you indirectly through this duel becomes _real _pain. Only the victor may now penetrate the borders. The loser's fate hangs in the hands of the creator of the Void, so I'd recommend you be nice to Jibodi during our stay!"

"You're bluffing!" Allisdair spat. "There's no way in hell this can be real. You're just using these tricks to try and throw me off my streak. It won't work!"

Jibodi smiled at his naivety. "Are you actually retarded, or are you just trying to prevent the fear which is slowly enveloping you from overwhelming you, Bowman?" Allisdair's eyes widened with further shock. How much more did these men know about him? Jibodi continued. "But if you're serious, I can show you this is no lie. What's happening around us is indeed as real as it can get. About as real as your dear friend Tom and his dad, lying on the ground of this desolate building, their lives in our hands. I'll start off with Heavy Storm, which destroys all spell and trap cards on the field!"

Allisdair snarled with anguish as his face down card was destroyed by a rush of a powerful gale. "No! My Froggy Forcefield! It's gone!"

"Now I've taken care of that, I'll take care of your other defence. I summon Underworld Stinger to the field!" A grotesque alien form dripped green blood onto the floor. Allisdair recoiled at its realism. _This can't be real….can it?_

**Underworld Stinger**  
**3 Stars**  
**Dark/Fiend/700ATK/0 DEF**  
**This card may attack your opponent's Life Points directly. When this card is destroyed in battle and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponents Life Points. **

"Now, Stinger, I use its ability to sneak past your little Frog and attack you directly!"

Revealing an enormous bladed implement from under its nose, the creature leapt up and pierced Allisdair through the chest. He let out a scream of agony and fell to his knees as he felt his body burst with pain. He fell to his knees, shaking as terrible images flashed before his eyes. What felt like years before the pain began to subside. He struggled to his feet before his vision became blurred, causing him to double up and vomit on the ground, where it hit the floor with a sickening splat. (Allisdair's LP: 3300)

"What the hell was that?!" He coughed, panting as though he had run a marathon. _He was right. This is real. _He took a moment to calm his emotions, feeling about to pass out.

"Now do you believe me? This isn't a game, not like the ones you are used to in your tournaments and child's play. This is on a whole different league. Now you are playing for your life. How long will you last I wonder?" Jibodi mused, his laugh deepening at Allisdair's misery. After a gargantuan effort, he pulled himself back onto his feet.

"Still want more pain?"

"FUCK YOU!" Allisdair replied, spitting out those words with internal venom which he had never felt before. "I want no more part of this twisted game!" With that, he turned to run out, but rebounded painfully off the barrier which impeded his exit.

"Did you think it was that simple to escape? It's amusing how fear erodes a human soul, to the point where it forgets the lives of those who they love. Did you forget that if you left this room, your friend dies?" Jibodi interrogated him, a slack, smug grin upon his lips. Allisdair's piercing gaze at him was almost scary, the hate on his face was clear. "Nobody can escape the Shaiton's justice. Like I said, even I cannot escape until this battle is complete."

"What gives you the right to do this to other people?" Allisdair clutched his chest as he watched him, his eyes now sparkling with rare tears. "They've done nothing to you."

Jibodi remained silent for a moment. "Because they mean nothing to me. You're all just trash, waiting to be discarded, washed away from the path which follows our cause."

These chilling words stiffened Allisdair's resolve. "Then I'll stop you whatever the cost."

"We'll see about that, Allisdair. I'll place two cards face down and end my turn. How long will you struggle, before you fall?" Jibodi wondered aloud, beckoning Allisdair towards him.

"We have all day, Jibodi. Make him suffer," Vicioto told him, relaxing back on an armchair as he watched the battle before him. His hand shaking, Allisdair drew to begin his turn.

"I summon Battle Toad in Attack Position, and I'll use its ability to double its attack points until the end of your next turn, as long as I control another frog on my field!"

A muscular green toad dressed in a comical superhero's outfit flexed its biceps, puffing out its chest as it looked around with arrogance. (900ATK/1400DEF)

**Battle Toad**

**2 Stars**

**Water/Aqua/900ATK/1400DEF**

**If you control a face up "Frog" monster, you may double this card's ATK points until your opponent's next End Phase. **

"Now, attack that stinger…crap thing!" Allisdair ordered; spit flying out of his mouth as he pointed obscenely at Jibodi, who watched on with amusement.

_That's it. Let go of your anger. It will only make things worse for you. _

The super-hero frog leapt across the arena, delivering a huge punch to the alien's face, shattering it. (Jibodi's LP: 2900) Suddenly, Allisdair clutched his chest and collapsed to his knees again, letting out an inhuman cry.

"Forgot to mention that when Stinger is destroyed, you take 1000 points of damage. Lapse of information, sorry!" Jibodi laughed, as Vicioto's own laughter pierced even through the shades, as he cackled with mirth. (Allisdair's LP: 2300)

"Now what will you do?" Jibodi's belittling came as though from miles away, penetrating the fog of depression clouding Allisdair's mind. He felt that memory again, he knew it. And yet, it seemed to galvanize him. Tom and Nigel depended on him.

_I can't let them carry out their plans, whatever they are! _He thought desperately. _I MUST win! _

…..

End of Chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Song's Quail

"So, are you just going to stand there all day? Or are you going to make a move?" Jibodi asked, cupping his ear towards Allisdair's slumped form. "Maybe you want some inspiration? Should we burn Tom alive for you?" (Jibodi's LP: 2900, Allisdair's LP: 2100)

"When this is over, I'm going to rip off your fucking tongue I swear to god." Allisdair threatened his voice low and fierce, though shaky. He shook his head gingerly, trying to get those thoughts he believed he had long suppressed out of his sub conscious. _You don't believe in that anymore. You are happy now! You aren't a loner. _The thoughts of his friends wavered before his eyes, giving him the strength to pull himself onto his feet. However, he could not repress a scream of agony as the malicious energy which surrounded them pulsed through his body as though he had been attacked repeatedly with a Taser.

"You won't get the chance, little boy. Just know that your defeat will be the catalyst of our justified cause, and nothing you can do will stop us." Jibodi warned him, his expression no longer jeering, but calmer, which made him even more fearsome. His words filled Allisdair with rage.

"Little boy? I'm as tall as you are for starters. Furthermore, I'm far more attractive. I'll….place a card face down and end my turn." He finished, his emotions more bolstered by the thoughts, supressing a grin on his face for the first time as he insulted his enemy. Jibodi watched on impassively as he drew to start his turn.

"I'll summon Nether Boar to the battlefield in attack mode." A snarling, decayed wild boar like creature raised its hackles, glaring at the macho frog at Allisdair's side of the field, licking its lips with desperate, ravenous hunger. (1900ATK/1500DEF)

**Nether Boar**

**4 Stars**

**Dark/Beast/1900ATK/1500DEF**

**When this card is Normal Summoned, select 1 DARK monster you control. It may attack twice during the Battle Phase of this turn. When this monster is destroyed in battle and sent to the Graveyard, you may select 1 DARK Beast monster from your Deck and add it to your hand. **

"Nether Boar, destroy his Battle Toad!" Jibodi commanded. The ravenous animal sprinted across the arena, undaunted by the swirling mass of energy surrounding them…were animals unaffected by evil? It charged headlong as Allisdair's monster, but he smirked as though an invisible magnet dragged the pig towards his other frog, who effortlessly blocked its attack.

"Did you forget Dupe Frog? You must only attack it; therefore your attack doesn't work!" He chided him, as Jibodi's face expressed a minor flash of frustration. (Jibodi's LP: 2800)

"I am the best student in my year after all, so don't underestimate me!" Allisdair declared, swaggering a bit. The confidence in his eyes had returned. Jibodi's eyes darkened.

"How immature. You'll find out soon enough how wrong your judgment truly is. It looks like I end my turn for now."

Allisdair drew, his eyes squinting through the opaque darkness. Although he couldn't see them, he could hear the faint gasps from Tom and Nigel. They needed him.

"I'll start off by doubling the attack strength of Battle Toad again. Next, I activate the field spell Wetlands!"

The ground around them blossomed into wet, swampy marsh.

"Wetlands gives all my Frog's a power boost, by 1200!" Allisdair declared. (Dupe Frog's ATK: 1300, Battle Toad's ATK: 3000)

"Now, Battle Toad, attack and destroy that boar!"

As it jumped high into the air and approached the ferocious wild boar, Jibodi's leer widened. This was what he was hoping for.

"I activate my face down cards, Dust Tornado, which destroys your field spell. Thus, you lose your power boost! Then I'll activate Coffin Seller!" He declared. A powerful gust of wind suddenly blew away the weeds surrounding the playing field, leaving Allisdair's monster defenceless against the boar's counterattack. Allisdair let out a howl of pain as he felt the mysterious, yet sinister dark energy of the Pact tear into him again, collapsing onto his knees. _What's happening? _He screamed inside his head. "And that's not all! Thanks to Coffin Seller, you take another 300 points of damage every time a monster of yours is sent to the graveyard!" (Allisdair's LP: 1700)

"I warned you didn't I?" Jibodi jeered, as he watched Allisdair struggle on the ground, coughing up blood with the strain. His chest felt constricted as though it was being squeezed by a python wrapped around his body, and his face was turning blue as he struggled to breathe. "The Pact will slowly devolve you into the corrupt piece of trash you all are. This you will all see."

The room rang with the laughter of the assailants, so gleeful was their enjoyment of the suffering of this boy and their captives. This acted as a stimulant for Allisdair, who slowly struggled back onto his feet. Jibodi sighed dramatically.

"And it comes back. He's like a locust."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" Allisdair screeched. He coughed violently into his palm, dripping blood onto the floor. His vision became blurred as he retched, forcing him to take deep breaths to steady his focus. "I demand to know why you've come here. Who do you want?!"

Jibodi watched him carefully. "Simple. We're here to finish what we started a long time ago. An age of chaos is deepening, and the hell of the world will open. That's all you need to know, little man."

Allisdair took several deep breaths to calm himself. He lay on the ground like a rag doll; every inch of his body ached. "There's more than that. You've come to an _Academy_ of all fucking places. Whoever you're after must be here. And if it's one of my friends you're after, I won't let you near them!" He replied viciously, his hackles now rose completely. The effect made him look far more intimidating than usual. Even Jibodi looked taken aback for a moment.

"So protective. I wonder what caused you to become like this?" He taunted.

"My parents never had time for me; they were at work all the time and when they were there I just got orders barked at me. I had to rely on my friends to support me, and I felt constantly alone." Allisdair declared. His voice was bitter, but determined all the same. He wasn't going to let these guys get to him. "I won't let anyone hurt them, least of all you."

"Yet you aren't aware of the most painful secret and memory haunted one of them? Maybe they don't value you as much as you want them to." Jibodi replied, twisting the knife deeper. Allisdair glared at him, his eyes wide.

"What the hell do you mean?" He whispered.

"Your friend Michael. Conveniently, he's our target. He is the prize which the Night Quail are after. And we _will _kill him. We shall finish what we started; he already lost his soul a long time ago. And now he'll lose everything else." Jibodi's voice was deadly cold, and struck fear into Allisdair's mind as he pondered those words. What did they mean?

"I don't know what you're talking about..," he began. "But, I'm not going to stand there idly and watch you tear down the people who I believe in. I'll stop you!"

Jibodi barely suppressed a snigger at this continued defiance. "And yet you can barely stand up straight. How are you going to fight me if you can't even keep up with me? Now, if my memory is what I think, it's still your turn. What will you do now?"

"Fuck you." Allisdair muttered. Furiously preparing himself, he looked at his hand. "Just go."

"I thought it would be that," Jibodi laughed, as he drew to begin his turn. "How best do we get rid of that pathetic Dupe Frog you control?" Allisdair swelled up as his precious love was insulted, but he was ignored.

"I know now. I'll activate the spell Gaul Forest, which raises the attack of all Beast and Beast Warrior's I control by 200 points. Furthermore, since I control a Beast on the field, I can add a Beast Warrior from my Deck to my hand as long as it's the same Level! So, I'll summon Gene Warped Warewolf!" (2200ATK/100DEF)

**Gaul Forest**

**Continuous Spell**

**Increase the ATK of all Beast or Beast Warrior monsters you control by 200 points. Once per turn, while you control a face up Beast monster, you may add 1 Beast Warrior monster of the same Level from your Deck to your hand. **

"FUCK!" Allisdair blanched as he realised he was now wide open.

"Prepare to lose. First of all, Nether Boar, destroy his Dupe Frog!" Jibodi declared. All Allisdair could do was watch on, stunned as its attack tore his beloved frog to pieces. However, he slowly regained his composure as the other beast bared its fangs and prepared to wipe him out. However, his reactions were impaired, his vision blurred as he struggled to keep focus.

"Not so fast. I'll add Jaw Frog from my deck to my hand due to the effect of the Dupe Frog which you just destroyed, and by discarding it from my hand I can cancel out your attack, so I'm safe for another turn!" He declared.

**Jaw Frog**

**2 Stars**

**Water/Aqua/100ATK/1500DEF**

**When your opponent declares an attack, by discarding this card from your hand to the Graveyard, negate the attack and end your opponent's Battle Phase. **

"Maybe so, but you still take 300 points of damage thanks to the ability of Coffin Seller!" Jibodi pointed out. Allisdair collapsed again onto his knees as he felt something tear at his body, whether it was physical or psychological pain was anybody's guess. He let out another scream so unlike his own, and his voice was high pitched as sweat poured from his forehead. (Allisdair's LP: 1700)

"How pathetic!" Vicioto jeered from outside. On the far right, Tom was slowly stirring. Bile suddenly rose to his throat, and he leant over and was violently sick onto the ground. This brought him a powerful kick into his chest by one of the assailants.

"I end my turn with a card face down. It's your move. Unless of course, you're too weak to continue. In which case I'll relieve you of your fate."

Those words again seemed to stiffen Allisdair's resolve. Forcing himself back onto his feet, he drew to begin, although he was shaking uncontrollably from the exertions now.

"I'm going to make you pay for everything. Your song is going to end."

"How whitty." Jibodi countered, sarcastically applauding his opponent. "But look at you. You're barely standing!"

"Not for long. Now, I'll start off by discarding Poison Draw Frog to the graveyard to summon Swap Frog, which when summoned sends a water monster from my Deck to the Graveyard!" (1000ATK/500DEF)

The brightly coloured orange frog leapt onto the field as Allisdair counted out five frog monsters in his graveyard. He looked up with a grin which was quite disturbing.

"Since I have 5 Frog monsters in my Graveyard, I can summon one of the trump cards in my deck, the powerhouse Dynamo Frog Lord!" A comedic black frog, dressed in a strange ninja costume squatted in front of its subordinate, its legs crossed. Jibodi raised his eyebrows sceptically at this thing. (2700ATK/2000DEF)

"When Dynamo Frog Lord is summoned to the field, it can increase the attack strength of a Frog monster on the field by 2000 points until the end Phase, so my Swap Frog gets a power boost! Furthermore, it can't be destroyed by card effects, so I hope you weren't putting any hope into that face down card of yours!" Allisdair taunted, wagging his finger as he slowly preened his hair.

**Dynamo Frog Lord**

**9 Stars**

**Water/Aqua/2700ATK/2000DEF**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except from the hand when there are 5 or more "Frog" monsters in your Graveyard. When this card is Special Summoned, select 1 Frog monster you control. Increase that monster's ATK points by 2000 until the End Phase. This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. **

"That's not all." Allisdair continued. "I'll activate Swap Frog's effect to return a monster I control to my hand, so I'll bring back the Frog Lord and summon it again! That means I can give my monsters _another _power boost, so I'll power up Dynamo Lord! Now, destroy that Gene Warped Warewolf!" (4700ATK)

The bulging biceps of the ninja frog were clearly visible as it leapt into the air with a deafening crash; its speed was incredible. Creating a side kick, it smashed into the werewolf on Jibodi's side of the battlefield, utterly destroying it. So jubilant was Allisdair's muted celebration that he failed to spot the smirk of triumph on Jibodi's slack lips. (Jibodi's LP: 400)

"Just the proof I needed that I've been manipulating you this whole time. You've just made the one move which sealed your fate! I activate my face down card, My Pain is your Pain! This trap forces you to take all damage I do, and with only 2000 Life Points left, its game over."

**My Pain is your Pain**

**Continuous Trap**

**Each time you take damage (whether Battle or a card effect ), your opponent takes the same amount of damage. **

"NOOOOOO!" Allisdair bellowed with desperation, as he attempted to make a lunge for Jibodi, his arms outstretched and wearing a glare of complete hatred. However, he let out a horrific scream as he felt his energy sapped by the hungry aura surrounding them as his Life Points drained to zero. The swirling mass around him pulsated with what could only be described as hunger for its latest victim, as Allisdair's eyes rolled back in his head as he screamed. Jibodi watched on, amused by his fight as the duel slowly dissipated, but leaving the impenetrable walls of the Pact around them.

"Looks like you've lost." He said coldly. Vomiting blood onto the floor, Allisdair lifted his pounding head up to look at his conqueror.

"What do you want with him?" He demanded faintly, yet his air was still defiant even as he lay half-conscious on the floor.

"About to die, and still worrying his little head about his friends. How noble," Jibodi sneered, as he advanced slowly on him.

"Now, what to do with you?. As the victor, I can decide whether this takes your life or not. What do you think? Do _you _think you deserve to live?" He continued to tease Allisdair cruelly, who now could no longer deny his fear. With tears streaming down his face, his fear was quickly replaced by anger once more.

"You bastards think you have a right to come in here and terrorize my friends and innocent people? I'll KILL YOU!" He roared, struggling to get onto his feet to kick Jibodi, who only jeered as he kicked him, hard in the face, sending him back onto the floor with a thud. A sickening crunch could be heard all over the room from when his nose broke, blood pouring from his face.

"You've just signed your own death sentence. This is going to be _very _painful for you." Jibodi warned, but Vicioto shouted out for him to halt.

"Wait Jibodi. We can use him. Remember what Rayku told us."

With those words ringing in his ears, Jibodi considered himself for a moment. With a glance at Allisdair's fallen form, he turned away. As though by command, the biting chill lessened, as the cloud of the supernatural darkness slowly evaporated into the air, leaving them alone.

"AL!" Tom yelled, his eyes wide and horrified by the sight which finally reached his eyes. His protests were quickly quelled by a blow to the back of his head by his captor, snarling in his ear to keep quiet.

"As much fun as it would be to watch you die, you haven't outlived your usefulness yet. You're lucky, Al," Jibodi continued, his voice dripping as he used Tom's beloved nickname for his mate, as Allisdair slowly slipped into unconsciousness. "I could have pushed this much further."

"What do we do with the other pigs?" The guard who had warned them of Allisdair's approach asked, lowering his hood. His deeply tanned olive skin was battle scarred, with a large hoop earring dangling from his left ear. He gestured towards Nigel and Tom, who were both unconscious again on the floor.

"They haven't ceased to be useful yet. Excellent work Jibodi. Tell me, what do you think of it now?" Vicioto addressed his fellow equal. He glanced down at this card which he had been handed, his thoughts mixed.

"It worked." He said simply. "But I'd rather use my own power to break someone down. You'd understand." He handed over the card to Vicioto who looked disgruntled by Jibodi's opinion, as though his view was incorrect in his eyes. Shrugging, he strode over to Allisdair's unconscious body, rummaging through his clothes until he pulled out his IPhone.

"Now to stage two of the plan. We've got our bargaining bait. Now we lure him to us."

A sudden creak in the foundations of the room they were standing in caught him off guard.

"We'll have to move to another room; the Pact shattered the beams in his room up when it was activated. Also, I would phone one of his friends. Try that James character. They don't seem to go anywhere without each other, so it means we can lure more of them to us. Should make it a lot simpler," Jibodi suggested. Vicioto barely looked up as he focused on his current actions, a slack smirk on his lips as he snapped a few shots of Allisdair on his phone.

….

"So, Dan, what you wanting for your birthday? It's only three days away," Ashleigh reminded him, as the two walked across the tennis courts where some of the younger students were playing. It was a brisk morning with a cold snap, bringing the feeling of the onset of winter. Ashleigh shivered as she pulled her fur coat across her shoulders tighter to keep her warm. Daniel shrugged, his round face screwed up in concentration of what he wanted. He was dressed casually in a pair of ripped black jeans and a woollen sweatshirt with the picture of a comical penguin on it, crossing its arms.

"Not sure really Ash. I mean, I could get a…" He began, but Ashleigh knew exactly where he was going, and sighed.

"Don't say you want a penguin Dan, you know that won't happen and it's kind of creepy!" She half-berated him, yet laughing at the same time. Daniel pouted.

"Well I've been looking at the leather jacket we saw in that shop a few days ago." He suggested, his tone hinting a little desperately. Ashleigh suppressed a smile.

"I'll see what I can do."

The two passed a bench where Lucas was standing, alone and eating a doughnut. His platinum dyed hair looked horrible clashed with the orange and yellow zip up running suit he was wearing today. His eyes lit up with malice as he laid his eyes on Daniel.

"What the hell is that you're wearing, loser?" He drawled, pointing at Daniel. Daniel's face reddened as he swelled up with fury and took a few furious steps towards Lucas, but Ashleigh got there first, punching him hard in the face. Opposite them on the tennis courts, several stopped, opening laughing at Lucas as he lay sprawled on the ground. Jonathan, who had just finished his match on the court closest to them, bade his opponent farewell and sprinted towards the two, his expensive black Fred Perry shorts stretched tightly against his body.

"You know that's going to eventually get you expelled Ash," He told her, though he struggled to keep his serious demeanour at Luca's suffering, as he lay on the ground clutching his nose like a tortoise trying to get off his back.

"I don't care, the guys a prick!" Ashleigh said irritably. In the corner of her eye she noticed Lucas trying to sneak a look up the black skirt she was wearing. This earned him a kick to his stomach as he gasped for air, and it took a few moments for Jonathan and Daniel to usher Ashleigh away from him.

"Perv." She muttered. "How did your game go?" She asked Jonathan, quickly wanting to change the subject. He shrugged non-committedly.

"I lost in straight sets but it was okay. My dad's buying a tennis court to set up at our house in the New Year, so should be easy to get more practice there. I actually had fun with it today."

"You? Have fun?" Daniel joked. His grin dropped when Jonathan glared at him.

"Speaking of that, when is your dad back? Shouldn't he be back by now?" Ashleigh asked. The three decided that it was getting too cold for them to be out, so they decided to walk down to the squash courts near where their campus suites were housed. Although the sky was dull and overcast, beams of sunshine were cast on the ground as it slowly peeked shyly over the clouds.

"That is true. He's meant to be back on Sunday night, but he said he might be late this time. You know how it is. His trips usually last longer then they're meant to be. He's a busy man." Jonathan explained. However, the scowl on his face showed he wasn't completely happy with this father.

"I take it you aren't happy with your dad being away all the time? I know how that's like, though my dad's an alcoholic so it's slightly different." Daniel sympathised, remembering the awkward occasions his dad and mother did meet up on the rare occasion, often ending with Daniel having to wake up his drunken snoring father on the doorstep after one too many pints.

"I guess, though I'm probably being selfish. I love my dad as much as the rest of my family. I just wish he'd give me more of a chance with things in the company. Chris always seems to get that opportunity above me." Jonathan replied. "I can do just as well a job running the company as my brother. I just want my dad to recognise that. That's what being a year older comes with I guess. More responsibility."

The air was getting warmer as they crossed the field. On their left hand side were more buildings including most of the science labs and the theatre complexes. Over in the distance on the right hand side was a large tent with a lot of cheering and clapping clearly audible.

"I forgot the Graduation's were on today. Lucky bastards." Ashleigh mused.

"Not lucky, I love it here to be honest. It's much calmer and less stressful then it is at home, that's for damn sure." Daniel sighed, kicking a rock on the path away onto the grass.

"Hey guys!"

Deigo called joyfully over to them as he, Michael and James walked up the path to where they stood, waiting for them.

"We were coming up to join you!" Ashleigh said indignantly. "How did martial arts class go by the way? I forgot to ask you Jonathan."

"It was good; Brandon showed us a ton of stuff. I hated being up that early in the morning though." Deigo yawned hugely. Jonathan scowled at the memory of that morning.

"Yeah it was a good laugh. Tom's went to meet his dad and Allisdair went after him to give him back his phone. Oh, Dan, almost forgot to mention. Tom said he might not be back for your birthday, but he's taking you out for pizza for definite when he returns, which should be on Monday." Jonathan informed Daniel, whose face dropped for a moment before lighting up again at the mention of pizza.

"Speaking of those guys, where should we go on the Sunday?" Daniel enquired.

"I don't know mate, it's your birthday." Michael replied. "Whatever you decide we'll go and we'll split the bill as always. Except I'll pay yours as it's your birthday."

Daniel gave a fist pump at that. "Come on, free food!" He hooted.

James's phone bleeped as it started to vibrate, indicating a call. Motioning for his friends to hold on for him, he flicked it up, noticing Allisdair's name.

"Do we have anything else on today? Brandon told me last night classes were cancelled for the afternoon because of the Graduation." Ashleigh informed the group at large.

"Sick. That means we have the day off. Anyone up for going into the city to have a look around?" Michael proposed, but his mind was distracted by James's on-going reaction.

"Who the fuck is this?" He snarled into the earpiece, his eyes frozen with a mixture of fear and fury. The call went dead.

"James? What's wrong?" Jonathan asked. James shook his head in disbelief and disgust, turning to Michael.

"Someone's taken Allisdair and Tom captive. They said for you to come to them now or they will kill them!"

"What?" Michael asked, bewildered. Beside him, Deigo, Jonathan, Ashleigh and Daniel listened in, shocked.

"I don't know man. But we need to get to the Optimum Theatre now."

"Shit. Right, you guys get an official, or Brandon or anyone you can and get them to bring security over to the theatre. James, you're coming with me." Michael said immediately, before turning around and sprinting towards the direction of the theatre. James followed on his heels. Deigo immediately followed suit.

"I'm going with you! Jonathan, you guys go and find someone now!" He said, sprinting away. Jonathan and Ashleigh exchanged looks of worry. Whatever this was, they knew it wasn't a hoax.

"Come on." Jonathan muttered. The two went off in the opposite direction, leaving a flustered Daniel to follow them.

….

"James, slow down and tell me what you were told!" Michael demanded urgently, as the three stopped in front of the dusty, old exterior of the Optimum Theatre in front of them. It was a large building, one where main lectures would be held if it was new. The area around them was old and unkempt, with weeds growing everywhere. James panted slightly as he came to a halt, out of breath. Deigo stopped alongside him, his nostrils bared and smelling a stench of blood.

"It was some man on the other end", James explained, still panting as he clutched his side. "They said they had Tom and Bow captive, and they would kill them unless you came to them. That's the thing, they specifically said for you. You don't think?" He finished, shooting Michael a glance. His eyes narrowed.

"Whoever they are, I'm gonna rip out their fucking spine. James, come on. Deigo, stay outside and contact Ash. We need backup here now. Also, take a look around the perimeter to see if you can find anything. We're going in." He placed a hand on the creaky handle of the door and pushed it open.

"Good luck." Deigo whispered, pulling out from under his jacket his cellphone.

James and Michael hurried nervously along the corridor cautiously, their senses pricked for any sign of movement. James pulled out a long serrated knife he was carrying from his rucksack, holding it aloft in front of him as he crept slowly down the path after Michael. His phone vibrated, signalling a call from Deigo.

"People are on their way mate. Also, I've found something. Whoever these guys are, they're dangerous. Keep your guard up." Deigo warned, his eyes resting on the severed head of one of the security guards which patrolled the Academy borders. His body lay not far from it, his innards pulled out from his abdomen.

The call hung up, Michael's fear heightened, but he continued on, turning right to where there were a set of doors with the words "EAST FOYER" engraved above the door. Nodding to James, the two pushed open the doors. The hall was large and foreboding; and had the feeling as though nobody had used this room in years. Vicioto stood in the centre of the room, his eyes fixed and calm. Immediately, James and Michael spotted with a jolt their friends peril; Allisdair, Tom and Nigel were all bound unconscious in a corner; Jibodi along with two other masked and hooded men, all armed with a machete standing guard over them.

"What the fuck is this?" James muttered darkly. Vicioto's eyes rested upon Michael.

"So, you have come, just as I expected. About time you showed up, Michael. I was beginning to worry."

Michael stepped forwards. "Who are you? What the hell have you done with our friends?" He whispered, demanding. Vicioto smirked. _Already he's showing us. Those rumours were true after all. _

"We're acquainted, just as you were those precious times ago, Michael. But for the purposes of our meeting, my name is Vicioto. Everyone should know the names of the person who murders them. As to what I have done with your friends, I'll do nothing more as long as you face me head on in a duel. If you refuse, my boys will kill them here and now. Isn't that right, Jibodi?"

Behind them, Jibodi lifted up the scruff of Tom's neck, placing the machete close to his throat.

"I should listen to him if I were you. I'll have no problem slitting the throat of this kid, and I'm sure Ilo and Curtis beside me will have any issues either!" He threatened. James started furiously towards him, but he pressed the blade harder against Tom's throat. Alongside him, his two black henchmen Ilo and Curtis followed suit on Allisdair and Nigel respectively. "Give me a reason, I beg you." Jibodi whispered. James stopped, furious but defeated.

"You pieces of shit aren't touching Michael or them. Michael, let me fight him in your place." James declared, but Vicioto shook his head.

"No. Only Michael. I won't waste any more time. Such a shame. Yet another one of your close friends you have failed today, Michael", He sneered, relishing the effects those words had on Michael as it obliterated his sense of caution.

"Get help." He muttered to James, as he pulled on his Disk. However, as James reluctantly made a break for the door, he found his path blocked by the third guard, clutching a handgun in his fist as he pointed it at James's heart.

"Oh no. No no no. You're staying put to watch Michael here fall." Vicioto declared. "So, is this meaning you accept my challenge?" He began.

Michael's eyes narrowed; he was trying to control his composure, as the fears he had been struggling to repress for months came flooding back. However, he stepped into the centre of the hall as he faced Vicioto. The two of them activated their Disks.

"I'll stop whatever you're planning. Let's do this."

The two drew their opening hands, Vicioto cackling as he began his opening turn.

"Accepting my challenge will be the last thing you will ever do, Michael. Let's begin! I will start with the spell card known as Wight Gathering! I select four Zombie monsters from my deck with an attack of 1500 or less and send them to the Graveyard. However, I cannot Normal Summon or Set anything the turn I play this, and you get to draw one card from your deck".

Michael drew his extra card as Vicioto selected four monsters from his deck, showed them to Michael and sent them to his Graveyard.

**Wight Gathering**  
**Normal Spell**  
**Your opponent draws 1 card. Select 4 Zombie monsters from your Deck with an ATK of 1500 or less and send them to the Graveyard. You cannotNormal Summon or Set any cards this turn. **

"Next, I activate the card Night Jewel, which Special Summons one Zombie monster with 1500 attack or less from my Graveyard to the field in Defense mode. Catch is I cannot change its battle position. I call to the field Pyramid Turtle!" (1200ATK/1400DEF)

**Night Jewel**

**Normal Spell**

**Special Summon 1 Zombie monster with 1500 ATK or less from your Graveyard onto the field in face up Defence Position. It cannot change its Battle Position. **

"Next, I'll place one card face down and end my turn. Let's see how the legendary Michael who I've heard _so _much about fights!"

"You seem to know a great deal about me," Michael said cautiously. He glanced back at James, who stood nervously, watching the battle in front of him begin.

"Like I said, we know a great deal about you Michael." Vicioto told him. Hate spat from his lips. "I'm going to enjoy grinding you slowly to the ground, until you are begging for me to let you join your dear Amy!"

Those words hit Michael with incredible force as he reeled backwards, his mind plunging him back to that moment….that terrifying moment in his life in which every aspect of it melted away in front of his eyes. The memory was so vivid he could taste it, could smell the blood dripping from Amy's throat onto his arms as he cradled her, her life draining away before him. It was with a dawning realisation of terror that he realised just who these people were part of. His old nightmares had returned to life, but his greatest fears were now a cold, bitter reality. _I'll stop you. Whatever the cost! _

…..

Chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Shaiton's Wrath

Behind Michael, James seethed with cold infuriation at his feeling of hopelessness, pinned by the masked man still brandishing his firearm at him. _I can't do anything! _He thought desperately, his dark eyes scanning the room for a way out. His efforts were in vain.

"You're going to regret that. I will begin by summoning Valkyrie Hrist in Attack Position!" Michael threatened coldly, as his warrior rose gracefully onto the field upon her chariot. (1800ATK/0DEF)

**Valyrie Hrist**  
**4 Stars**  
**Light/Fairy/1800ATK/0DEF**  
**When this monster attacks an opponent's monster in Defense position with DEF lower then this cards ATK, inflict the difference to your opponent as damage. **

"Now, attack his Pyramid Turtle! And because of Hrist's trample ability, you will take 400 points of damage!" Vicioto casually brushed off the attack as his monster was destroyed. (Vicioto's LP: 3600)

"That barely did anything. I activate the ability of my Pyramid Turtle. When it is destroyed in battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon one Zombie monster from my deck with 2000 Defence or less. So I will summon my Undead Plasm to the field!" A pulsing, blood red jelly like creature took the Turtles place; it looked like a diseased human heart.

**Undead Plasm**  
**2 Stars**  
**0 ATK/0 DEF**  
**When this card is Special Summoned from your deck, you may send up to 2 copies of "Undead Plasm" from your deck to the Graveyard. **

"You see, when this monster is summoned to my field from the Deck, much like Pyramid Turtle, I can send another two copies from my Deck to the Graveyard!" He continued, as Michael watched him with growing unease.

_He's loading his graveyard with his undead to revive them at will. I can't let that happen! _

"I place one card face down and end my turn." He declared. Vicioto drew for his own turn, pleased with the results.

"I must say I'm disappointed so far, Michael. I expected much more from a student of Hinari!" He chided, trying to push Michael's frustrations further. However, he was disappointed as he refused to yield, remaining silent.

"No banter? Very well then. Not that it matters just yet. I'm going to take this battle into another level."

This finally brought a smirk to Michael's face. "You're getting quite boring. Right now, I'm finding this as fun as watching grass grow. Stop dithering and actually do what you're planning to do, I'm getting bored over here!"

Vicioto's expression darkened. "Very well then. You'll regret ever becoming….bored. I'll activate the spell card Ritual of the Guardian! Since I have more then five Zombie monsters in my Graveyard, and by removing from play a Zombie monster from my field such as the Undead Plasm, I'm able to summon a monster of extraordinary power; Aukoloto, Guardian of the Undead!"

**Ritual of the Guardian**

**Normal Spell**

**You can only activate this card by removing from play 1 face up Zombie monster you control while there are at least 5 Zombie monsters in your Graveyard. Special Summon 1 "Aukoloto, Guardian of the Undead" from your Deck. **

"What the hell?" Michael whispered, stunned, as the floor beneath them began to crack. Before them, the floor cracked open; a demonic mummy draped in bloody bandages burst from the chasm below; its flaming, blackened body was cloaked in its definitive aura. Its weapon, a fearsome double edged axe, was held tightly in its hands, as its eyes with the likeness of that of a snake burned red with bloodlust. (2100ATK/0DEF)

**Aukoloto, Guardian of the Undead  
10 Stars  
Dark/Zombie/0 ATK/0 DEF/ This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except the effect of "Ritual of the Guardian", or by its own Effect. This card cannot be destroyed in battle. Increase the ATK of this card by 300 points for every Zombie monster in your Graveyard. Once per turn, you may send 1 Zombie monster from your Deck, Hand or field to the Graveyard. During the End Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard, by removing 1 Zombie monster in your Graveyard from play, you may Special summon this card. As long as this card remains face up on the field or is in your Graveyard, you cannot Summon or Set any other monsters besides this card.**

"Where on earth did you…." Michael began, but couldn't finish the words off.

…..

"Hinari? I've got a question."

Hinari glanced up from the parchment he was writing, his old, wise eyes focused upon the teenage boy standing in front of him. An eager but nervous expression was upon his face as his large blue eyes looked up respectfully at his elder, waiting for him to respond. Brushing aside the littered parchment and heavy tomes closest to the stone table he was sitting on, Hinari turned around, glancing at his reflection in the cracked mirror. An elderly man sat in front of him, yet he was youthful beyond his years. With thick, bushy black hair which streaked down his body to above his shoulders and his rounded face, he looked at least thirty years younger than what he really was. He sighed gracefully as he stood up, his black suit and metal bracers on his arm reflecting brilliantly off the candlelight below his blood red robes. Imprinted on a seal across the surface of the robe were strange symbols, most of which consisted of three inverted shapes of a bow, a phoenix and a staff, which seemed to be spouting fire.

"What is it, Michael?" He asked the boy, his features breaking into a fatherly expression. Michael slowly shut the door behind him and approached him. "Missing your mum and dad?"

Michael nodded. "Of course, but I wanted to keep my education here. But that's not I wanted to ask you about. When my mum and dad left for New Zealand, they said something about you being part of this organisation. I'm just curious as to what that is, Hinari. I want to know everything." He said imploringly, sitting down in the comfy leather armchair opposite Hinari. Behind them, a handsome fire crackled, with the walls of Hinari's study lined with row upon row of tomes and other, mysterious objects. Hinari smiled.

"I can't tell you everything, Michael. But I can give you some information of what I do. I lead an organisation called the Phearo's Order. You wouldn't have heard of it. We operate in secret across the world, striving to further study the secrets of our world and to make it a better place to exist. We've existed for thousands of years, Michael, and taught in every theme of diplomacy and war. It's a difficult task. You'll know more when you are older."

Still hungry for information, but satisfied, Michael fell silent. His attention focused on the parchment Hinari was studying. "What's that? It looks like…."

Hinari watched his student's fervour with interest. "Martin was right to show me how talented you are. This is one of the secrets of the Order…..We don't know that much about it yet."

"It's secret?" Michael replied. He looked to the door. "Should I go or…," he began, but Hinari kindly waved his offer down.

"It's alright. You're practically family and I trust you. Furthermore several of my fellow comrades have expressed great admirations of your ability and your character. This is Aukoloto", he pointed to a beautifully crafted picture of a demonic creature draped in rags in the centre of the parchment. "It's a card of extraordinary power which we recently discovered during our expeditions. It's an ancient order, and in forty years of my command I'm only just getting to grips with the true nature of my empire. There have been…issues."

"What kind of issues?" Michael enquired.

"It's a split order. Much like most of society, there are faults in this world you and I know. But I've already told you plenty, Michael. But if you don't mind, I'd like to show you something I think you'll find really interesting."

With a fixed eye upon the parchment, Hinari raised his hand up slowly. In an instant, the imprint of the creature rose up before Michael's astounded eyes as it burned and roared fiercely, before slowly melting back onto the parchment.

"This is the gift of the Order, Michael." Hinari told him gently. "This is our power and our domain. In time, you will be shown the true nature and beautiful majesties of the world. But before then, I have something for you."

As Michael looked on, enthralled, Hinari reached for a secret compartment in the middle of the wall. Closing his eyes, he muttered some words in a language which Michael could not understand. It opened at once, revealing a wooden box engraved with the same symbols that were on Hinari's cloak. He lifted his wizen, withered hand and gently opened the box as though it were made of priceless glass.

"This is one of the greatest relics within the Order." He explained, handing it slowly into Michael's hands. This is one half of the Valhalla deck wielded by none other than myself and the great Phearo's. Again, I cannot tell you the true story behind this until you are ready to hear it, but it's been waiting within here for a very long time now, for someone with the right nature and ability to wield it. I want you to have this, as a token and testament to the power of good and the innocence of wealth. I'm certain you'll know what to do with it and put it to good use."

….

"How did you get your hands on that?" Michael demanded, his eyes resting upon the colossus facing him. "It was under the protection of the Order!" Vicioto only leered.

"That's something which you'll die before you'll ever know the truth, Michael. But I wonder if the truth itself will kill you first," He hinted, but Michael failed to take the bait.

Emotionless, Vicioto breezed on. "Very well. Let me explain to you what's going to happen. Firstly, my Guardian gains 300 attack points for every Zombie in the Graveyard. I count seven, so that's 2100 attack. Secondly, I activate its secondary ability. Once Per turn, I can send one Zombie monster from my hand, Deck or my field to the Graveyard. So, I will send one monster from my deck to the Graveyard. That increases the attack of my all-powerful Guardian by another 300 points! (2400ATK). The only flaw of this card is that now I cannot use any more monsters, but I only need this to destroy you! Now, attack and destroy his Valkyrie!" The demonic monster flung around with its ferocious double edged axe, aiming towards Michael's monster. As it looked desperately towards her master for assistance, Michael prepared his counterattack, activating the face down card he had set.

"I reveal my face down card, Aegis Shield! Once per turn, one of my Valkyries cannot be destroyed in battle!" Vicioto closed his eyes as he shook with barely suppressed mirth, smirking at Michael's attempt to protect his warrior.

"Not quite. You will still taste the damage." Michael's monster wasn't destroyed, but the blast sent him stumbling backwards. (Michael's LP: 3400)

"Now, I will play one card face down and end it at that. Let's see what you can do to stop me!" He taunted, as Michael drew, staring down this behemoth which opposed him. Its glare was oddly real, and made the hairs on his neck stand up.

_So, this is the famous Aukoloto. Shouldn't be too difficult to get rid of. _He glanced down at the right hand most card in his hand. _I don't want to use this so soon, but this should do the trick fine. _

"I activate from my hand the Spell Ride of the Valkyries! I can Special Summon as many Valkyries as possible from my hand; during the End Phase however, they are shuffled back into my Deck. However, I have every intention of winning this turn. I have two Valkyries in my hand, Valkyrie Nouva and Valkyrie Gunnr!" Two of the maiden's sisters joined her on their white steeds for battle, both wearing lucid blue robes and wielding longswords. (1900ATK/1500DEF, and 1300ATK/1000DEF)

**Valkyrie Gunnr**  
**3 Stars**  
**Light/Fairy/1300ATK/1000DEF**  
**When this monster is Special Summoned, destroy 1 monster on your opponents side of the field.**

"When my Gunnr is Special Summoned, I can destroy a monster on your side of the field, so say goodbye to your Aukoloto!" Vicioto's expression remained passive as Gunnr lifted her sword aloft. A powerful stream of fire burst from it, slamming into the putrid zombie and disintegrating it. Next, I will attack your Life Points directly with all three of my Valkyries!"

"Go on my brother! Beat these bastards!" James raised his fist before giving Vicioto a rude hand gesture. Vicioto revealed his face down card, cackling cruelly.

"You really think it is so simple? I activate my trap, Waboku! Now, all damage to be is reduced to 0!" A protective shield surrounded him, which deflected all three attacks. Michael scowled; that was not what he had planned for.

"You have more skill then I thought. Before I end my turn though, I'll remove from play Valkyrie Gunnr and Valkyrie Nouva to summon Skogul, Messenger of Valhalla. Your move!" Michael declared. In front of him, his two Valkyries united in a blaze of dazzling light which forced everybody in the room to shield their eyes briefly. Above them, another of his warriors mounted its steed, a great, muscular black winged horse; a terrifying beast indeed. (2200ATK/1000DEF)

"Not bad," Vicioto mused. "But, did you think you got rid of Aukoloto so easily?" pointed at the stone floor, which began to crack open.

"What the-," Michael began; His voice failed him as he noticed Aukoloto rising from the ground, it's eyes burning with what one could only describe as hate. (2100ATK)

"How? I destroyed it!"

"Not really. You see, if Aukoloto is sent from the field to my Graveyard, during the of the turn, I can simply remove 1 Zombie monster in my Graveyard from play to bring it back. You cannot get rid of an Undead God!"

Michael seethed, but now began to feel the first inklings of fear beneath his loathing. _This can't be! So it canbe resurrected from the Graveyard whenever it is sent there? I can see now why it was kept so secret. But how on earth did he come to possess it? _Michael wondered. _What's worse, it's his turn now. _

"Looks like it's my move. I activate its ability to send a Zombie to the Graveyard bringing its attack back up to 2400. Now, I activate the spell card Reckless Hunting! Since I have a Zombie on my side of the field, I can remove from play every Spell and Trap card on your side of the field!"

**Reckless Hunting**  
**Quick Play Spell**  
**Activate while you control a Level 6 or above Zombie monster. Remove all Spells and Traps on your opponents side of the field from play. **

A foul smelling wind filled the hall, forcing James to clamp his hands over his nose in an attempt to block out the stench of rotting flesh. It blew to gale force proportions, forcing Michael backwards as it destroyed his shield. "Damn, now my Aegis Shield is destroyed. Fine, go!" He braced himself.

"Very well then; attack and destroy his Skoul for good!" The undead spirit rushed towards her with incredible speed, tearing her to pieces. (Michael's LP: 3200)

"You alright!" James shouted. Michael nodded, his focus set on Vicioto. Quick on the uptake, James pulled out his phone, but was silenced by the movement Jibodi made, his machete sliding over Allisdair's exposed throat.

"You make any moves boy and I'll slash his throat before your very eyes." He warned.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn." Vicioto finished, his shrewd eyes calculating and narrowed upon Michael as he drew.

"I summon Elite Attack Troll to the field in Attack Position! Since I have no monsters on my field, I can Normal Summon it without a Tribute!" A colossal mountain troll, heavily equipped with blackened plate armour and brandishing its battle axe grunted furiously, it's tiny, bloodshot red eyes glaring at Vicioto with murderous intent. (2800ATK/1000DEF)

**Elite Attack Troll**  
**8 Stars**  
**Earth/Beast Warrior/2800ATK/1000DEF**  
**If you control no monsters, you may Normal Summon this card without Tribute. **

"Now, attack his Guardian and damage his Life Points!" It charged at Aukoloto, striking it a heavy blow across the chest. Vicioto screeched with laughter as it stood tall, unharmed.

"I reveal my face down trap, Gate to Erebus! By discarding one Zombie monster from my hand to the Graveyard, all battle damage to me is reduced to zero!"

**Gate to Erebus**  
**Continuous Trap**  
**When a Zombie monster on your field battles an opponent's monster, by discarding 1 Zombie monster from your hand to the Graveyard, reduce all battle damage to your Life Points to 0. If there are no Zombie monsters in your Graveyard, destroy this card. **

"No way! So now he cannot do any damage to you! This possibly cannot get any worse!" James yelled. Allisdair groggily stirred, and started when he realised the position he was in. He started to struggle up, but Jibodi kept a tight hold on him. With a jolt of horror he realised he was gagged, and his fear deepened when he noticed Michael and James opposite him. _I have to warn them….but how?! _

"What! Your monster wasn't destroyed! Explain!" Michael whispered, outraged. Vicioto's insane smile widened, thrilled by the note of terror he felt between the group of friends in the room.

"You fool; don't you realize Aukoloto cannot be destroyed in battle?" Michael looked back at the undead monstrosity, its cold, evil eyes watching him with hunger.

_He's right. So I cannot destroy this thing in battle, he takes no battle damage due to Gate of Erebus, and it revives from the Graveyard every time it is sent there? That is just ridiculous! Not only that, but because he discarded a Zombie monster, it gains another 300 attack points! _

"The Zombie I discarded was Anubis Spirit. When it is sent to the Graveyard, I am allowed to add another copy of it from my deck to my hand!"

**Anubis Spirit**  
**1 Star**  
**Dark/Zombie/100ATK/0 DEF**  
**When this monster is sent from the hand to the Graveyard, you may add 1 "Anubis Spirit" from your Deck to your hand. **

"Fine." Michael gritted. He set another card, but James could feel the lack of confidence he had in it. _This is bad. _James thought. _But how can I help?_ "Your move." Vicioto drew his card; a truly wicked smile now settled across his lips.

"Now, let the true darkness begin. This is going to be long and sweet, and I'm going to enjoy breaking you. I'll start by activating the spell card Undead Silence! By discarding a Zombie monster to the Graveyard, I may add a spell card from my Deck and add it to my hand, at the cost of not being able to Summon this turn. But, I don't think that matters, since with the boost from my second Anubis Spirit, plus the effect of my Undead Guardian, it now has attack strength of 3300! Next, I will activate the effect of my Anubis Spirit, allowing me to add my final copy to my hand. Finally, Undead Silence triggers, so I will move one Spell card from my deck and add it to my hand.

**Undead Silence**  
**Normal Spell **  
**Discard 1 Zombie monster from your hand to the Graveyard. Add 1 Spell card from your Deck to your hand. You cannot Summon or Set this turn. **

"What the hell is he planning now?" James murmured. His eyes kept darting between Michael, Allisdair and Tom, and the doorway, still blocked by the gunman. Allisdair couldn't take it anymore. Making a gargantutan effort, he ripped open his gag.

"GET OUT OF HERE MICHAEL! I know what he has in his hand! GET OUT WHILE YOU CAN!" He screamed desperately.

"Shut the fuck up!" Jibodi roared, hitting him across the back of the head where he slumped onto his knees, unconscious. Vicioto watched the commotion, smirking still wider. Michael turned to face him, seething.

"What do you have? Tell me!"

"Your pathetic friend has a point Michael. Maybe you should run."

Michael stood firm. "No chance. I'm not leaving anywhere without them." He snarled.

"Your loyalty will be the death of you. But just know that you will have failed them much like you've failed everyone. Prepare to face total destruction, as your friend Allisdair here had a taster of its power! I will now unleash the spiritual link between this realm and the Nethervoid with the dark power of Shaiton's Pact! Your death is certain!" He screeched.

…..

"What the hell's going on in there?" Jonathan demanded agitatedly, as he approached Deigo. Ashleigh and Daniel followed him as they reached the side of the abandoned theatre, now surrounded by over twenty security guards dressed in fluorescent yellow, each armed with a sniper rifle. They had efficiently formed a makeshift barrier of concrete around the building, and had barricaded it, preventing anybody from getting out.

"I don't know! I haven't heard from James or Michael. Did you let Brandon know?" He replied.

"No, we managed to find Lawrence, who alerted security. Rest of the students have been quarantined inside the theatres and accommodation and the Graduation got postponed. Pirius and Brandon were informed not long ago." Ashleigh answered, her fearful eyes upon the building in which Michael and James were trapped within.

"Come out with your hands up and surrender!" Lawrence bellowed through a large megaphone, his auburn hair askew and sweat pouring from his ruddy face with his exertion, having sprinted the mile towards the Around him, the guards prepared their stance. "You are currently surrounded and we have cut off all access of retreat. Surrender immediately or we will storm the building! Hand over the hostages unharmed!" He ordered.

At that moment, the small, rounded windows around the theatre smashed open simultaneously. Lawrence began to order a counterstroke, initially convinced it was an opening of fire by the insurgents inside, but stopped, shuddering by a blast of intense cold which engulfed them. It was coming from inside the building, which he could not comprehend. What was going on?

"What the fuck is that? It's freezing!" Deigo rubbed his arms as the chill reached them. Even with the brisk morning breeze, this was cold of a supernatural kind. He wasn't the only one who had noticed this change. Their question was immediately answered by a heavy dark mist beginning envelop the building. One of the guards made a sprint for the door, but rebounded dramatically by this force onto the ground painfully, where he struggled to get up.

"What on earth is this?" Lawerence wondered aloud. "Prepare yourselves!" He commanded.

…

James shuddered violently as he too felt the waves of freezing energy wash over him as an opaque shield surrounded Vicioto and Michael, effectively blocking him outside with the gunman, who silently pointed it at him, forcing him to stay rooted to the spot as he looked on, his mouth agape. For possibly the first time in his life, he was with a loss for words. Within, Vicioto's eyes visibly reddened as he felt its presence fill them. Michael looked around him, confused. Not even his inner bravado could deny he was not scared now. _This can't just be a card effect truly? _

"What have you done?" He shouted out. His voice was higher than normal and wavered, highlighting his fear to Vicioto, who screeched with laughter. It was beyond frightening. It was the epitome of everything dark that was human.

"I have activated the deep power of Shaiton's Pact! Let me tell you exactly how you're going to die, slowly and painfully. This is a link between our physical world and the realm of eternal darkness; and until the Duel ends, any damage inflicted to your Life Points, or is also inflicted upon you and you alone. Secondly, should your Life Points reach zero, or you are physically incapable of continuing, I have the choice whether to spare you, or to end your life upon this earth. So if you have any intention of surviving and saving your friends, Michael, then you must defeat me. And don't even try to escape." He added spitefully. "Nobody can escape until the deed is complete."

"Do you really think I'm going to run?" Michael whispered. Somehow the enormity of what he was facing had steadied something inside of him, quenching his thirst for courage. He stood taller, facing Vicioto. "Do your worst. If you have to rely on something so evil, then I can only pity you for how pathetic your life is. I'm not going to run away, even if my body breaks!"

Vicioto's eyes darkened; his malicious sneer alight as he laughed manically. "Then I shall take that option! One who controls the power of Shaiton's Pact can also manipulate just how much pain you truly feel. Aukoloto, give him a taster of his death and destroy his Valkyrie Hrist!"

With a thunderous crash upon the ground, its weight sagging on the floorboards, Aukoloto's eyes burned red as it flung its scythed axe around into the air towards Michael's Valkyrie, which could only look on with glassy eyes as its executioner approached. However, a shining red aura surrounded it, blocking Vicioto's attack.

"I reveal my face down Soul Armor! Since I control a Valkyrie and I have a Valkyrie in my graveyard, I can remove Skoul Messenger from play to increase the attack of Valkyrie Hrist to 4000!"

**Soul Armor**

**Normal Trap**

**Activate when a "Valkyrie" monster you control is targeted by an attack. Remove from play 1 "Valkyrie" monster in your Graveyard . Until the End Phase of the turn this card was activated, increase the ATK of the selected monster by the attack of the removed monster. **

"That's not going to help you." Vicioto sneered. "I activate from my hand Infection, which attaches to your monster and decreases its attack strength by 1000 points!"

**Infection**

**Quick Play Spell**

**Activate only when you control a face up Zombie type monster. Select 1 face up monster your opponent controls. It loses 1000 ATK and DEF until the End Phase. **

A swarm of foul smelling pustules developed upon the Valkyrie, purple and bursting. It let out a scream of distress as it struggled to protect itself, leaving it vulnerable to Aukoloto's attack. It slashed through her abdomen, disembowelling her as she disintegrated.

Instantly, Michael lurched, reeling, as the blade swung into him, leaving a deep gash in his side. He fell to his knees yelling as his body was racked by a vicious spasm; physical pain which he had never felt before. His eyes lolled back in his skull, as the pain paralysed his entire body. Then, after only a few moments, although it seemed like an eternity to him, it was over. Blood trickling down his side, soaking his shirt underneath and dripping onto the floor, he slowly supported himself on all fours to prevent himself from falling flat on his face, his breathing laboured heavily as though he had run a marathon. (Michael's LP: 2900)

"NO!" James roared. He made a movement as though to sprint to Michael's aid, but found his path impeded by the gleeful gunman, who punched him hard onto the ground.

"Don't even try it. You make any moves to help him and we'll kill the hostages on the spot." Jibodi snarled at him from across the hall.

"And that's just a taster of what you will suffer! The pain isn't too much is it?" Vicioto asked him gleefully, as Michael lay on the ground, half conscious. "Tell me, how long will you last before you fail, just like your puff of a friend? He fell to this darkness, and you will succumb too!"

…

End of Chapter 8.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Beginning of the End

"All students will return inside immediately!"

Pirius looked on across the space of the large theatre room in which the Graduation would be taking place, his heavily lined face contorted with worry. Usually, this was a place of celebration. Large, lucrative and set with dozens of large round tables, it was a time where graduates could relax and enjoy their success with their friends and families while sampling the fine Italian cuisine which was usually to offer. Pirius had been present at every graduation for the past thirty years, and not one had something like this. Instead of celebration, the room was packed with hundreds of graduates along with their annoyed and strained parents and friends. They were not alone. Dozens of younger students had been ushered into the hall by the staff upon hearing the call of the attack.

Not far from him, Brandon stood by with one of the armed guards, talking to a couple of agitated parents, who were sitting with their twin sons. Spotting the headmaster, he made his excuses.

"Apologies for this Mr and Mrs Laron, but I need to speak to our head. I assure you that we will get to the bottom of this and reimburse you all for your troubles. Excuse me."

"What is going on?" Mr. Laron demanded sternly, his owlish, timid features flaring up behind his glasses, making him look far more threatening than usual. His masculine looking wife, far taller than him and with a figure like a female wrestler, tugged on his arm and pulled him away from Brandon as he made his way over to Pirius, who was standing by the doorway.

"People are getting stressed and for good reason. We can't keep them in here too long." Brandon whispered to him urgently.

"I know that, but until my students being held hostage are released and those responsible pay for their crimes, nobody is leaving." Pirius replied curtly. He pulled him aside to avoid any onlookers hearing their conversation. "Is there any word from the site?"

"Still nothing." Brandon replied worriedly. He ran a hand through his hair feverishly as his eyes swept the hall. Everywhere, members of staff were on hand to explain and reassure the people who had been evacuated to this spot. "What are we going to tell them? Has a terrorist attack been ruled out?"

Before Pirius could reply, Daniel, who was sitting on the closest table to the entrance noticed them and approached his large round face white with concern.

"Sir, is there any word from my friends? They're trapped in there!" Daniel demanded, his voice becoming shrill. The only other person sitting at his table, a tall kid with an unusually long neck for a human, turned around, watching curiously.

"They'll be out of there safe, don't worry Daniel." Brandon reassured him. "And those bastards will pay for it when we find them."

"Language, Professor." Pirius warned him offhandedly. "I still don't know what Michael and James were thinking, charging into there without any regard for their safety." He said angrily. "They should know better."

"You should know them by now, James has the subtly of a gorilla and doesn't think of petty things like consequences," Daniel said, light-heartedly regarding the situation. "And he's really protective of Tom and Allisdair."

"Tom's in trouble?!" The long necked boy interrupted, standing up. He was tall and gangly, towering over Daniel and both teachers, with short brown hair which hung limp on his head. His usually relaxed demeanour was pained as he made for the door, but Brandon blocked his path with his arm.

"Yes, Charlton. But nobody can leave this building, so _sit _down until this is resolved." Brandon warned him, though gently ushering Charlton back into his seat. Daniel turned to Pirius.

"Where are the others?" He asked worriedly, checking his cell phone. "Haven't heard anything from them since they arrived!"

"They were escorted by Lawrence into the library. They're safe, don't worry." Pirius reassured him. However, behind his glasses, his eyes were sad and empty. _How can something like this happen to my Academy? Is this my fault? _

…..

_I am in an even worse situation than before! _Michael thought. His vision felt blurred, fuzzy, from the pain he suffered earlier; he retched suddenly as it flared up once more. He winced as he felt the deep cut on his side._ So this thing inflicts physical injury to me then? What is this ideal? _After an enormous effort, he pulled himself back onto his feet. (Vicioto's LP: 3600, Michael's LP: 2900)

"You still want more?" Vicioto said incredulously, as Michael prepared himself. He cackled, his eyes bulging. "You have no means of defeating me!"

"You're just making yourself sound pathetic." Michael replied softly. He doubled over again, his body griped with convulsions. He glanced up, glaring. "Just go."

Vicoto sneered. "I'll place a card face down. Let's see what you can do….not that it matters!" He continued to jeer.

"This is so unfair….having to watch and being unable to do anything while my best friend has to go against that monster..." James seethed, his hands balled tightly into fists by his sides. His eyes darted all along the room. In front of him lay the thick, dense black mist which surrounded Michael and Vicioto in the centre, opaque and impenetrable. Behind him, the armed guard, a leer of twisted glee upon his face as he held James at gunpoint, alight with happiness at his suffering. Further in front sprawled lay Tom, Nigel and Allisdair, all trapped. Allisdair's awakening eyes were wide with fear and shock, wet with suppressed tears as he struggled vainly against his tight bonds wrapped around him.

"Fuck this, I'm going in!" James declared. He had barely taken two steps when the gunman behind him opened fire. It forced James to throw himself onto the ground to dodge the bullet, which deflected eerily off the sinister fog.

"JAMES!" Allisdair screamed out. Jibodi did nothing to stop him this time. His attention was focused upon James's fallen form, as he kneeled upon the ground, his eyes boring right back at him with a piercing gaze. Ilo reached into his pocket, pulling out a lighter and holding it close to Tom's unconscious face.

"You try a stunt like that again boy and he'll burn." He whispered his intent clear.

Michael could barely see out of the thick haze which enveloped them, but he could hear James's valiant attempt to help them all, as well as Ilo's chilling threat.

"You leave them alone. It's obvious it's me you want. Leave them out of this!" He warned, drawing to his turn. Vicioto clutched his chest as he hooted with laughter.

"Because that's obviously going to happen. But trust me. When you die, we'll leave them to grieve over your corpse."

_I cannot lose anybody else! _Michael felt himself shaking; he tried to steady himself. _Calm down now. Think! There is nothing in my hand which can do anything useful just yet. I can only defend for now. _

"Alright. I'll summon Shield maiden of Freyia in Defence mode, and I place one card face down. Your turn". The brazen maiden hid nervously behind her large circular shield, clad in rosy armour. (1800ATK/1000DEF)

**Shieldmaiden of Freyia**

**4 Stars**

**Light/Fairy/1800ATK/1000DEF/When this card is destroyed in battle and sent to the Graveyard, you may add 1 "Valkyrie" monster from your deck to your hand. **

"Is that the best you could do?" Vicioto declared. "I activate the ability of Aukoloto, sending one Zombie from my deck to the Graveyard, which raises its attack by yet another 300 points to 3600!. Now, attack and destroy his pathetic monster!" The ensuing assault wiped out Michael's Valkyrie.

"When my Shield maiden is destroyed in battle, I may add a Valkyrie monster from my Deck to my hand!" Michael quickly selected his card as Vicioto shrugged; his expression smug, and cold.

"Maybe, but you will still taste the pain!" Once again, Aukoloto's wide swing clipped Michael on his other side, ripping through his clothes; Michael was thrown backwards as another crippling spell of pain pulsed throughout his system.

"I end my turn." Michael waited for the pain to lessen slightly before drawing his card. He lurched, throwing up frothy blood upon the floor as he clutched his left side. _I'm in worse shape than I thought. _

"I activate the spell card Soul Release! I can now remove up to five monsters in either Graveyard from play, so I will remove five monsters from your Graveyard! That reduces your monsters attack by 1500 points, bringing it back down to 1800! Next, I will activate Chariot of the Valkyrie, which calls back to the field a light attribute Valkyrie from my removed from play Zone, like Valkyrie Nurova, in Attack Mode!" (1600ATK/1500DEF)

**Chariot of the Valkyrie**

**Normal Spell**

**Select 1 LIGHT "Valkyrie" monster in your removed from play zone and Special Summon it. **

"Big deal. Even if you attack me, what's the point? My Guardian cannot be destroyed in battle anyway, and thanks to my Erebus trap, I will take no battle damage. Your efforts are futile!" Vicioto exclaimed. Michael simply smirked.

"I know that. However, it'll at least give me some protection from its assaults. But then again, who said I am attacking your monster? I have a bigger target; like your Life points! By halving my monsters attack strength, it can sneak past your monster _and _your Gate of Erebus to attack your life points directly!" Valkyrie Nurova charged at Vicioto directly, sending him sprawling backwards. His eyes widened, shocked by the indignation. He was so confident of his defences; he hadn't expected Michael to inflict damage upon him. (Vicioto's LP: 2800)

"You'll pay for that. How _dare _you attack me?" He snarled.

"And I'm not done. I activate my face down card Jarl's Warcall. Since I inflicted damage to your Life Points, both of us can now summon a monster from our removed from play zone. However, if you cannot, I get to draw two cards. But oh wait!" Michael continued, putting his palm into his face with mock disappointment. "You can't summon anything can you? Oh well. I'll bring back Valkyrie Gunnr _and _draw two cards!" (1300ATK/1000DEF)

**Jarl's Warcall**

**Counter Trap**

**Activate when you inflict Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. Both players may Special Summon 1 removed from play monster. If your opponent cannot, you may draw 2 cards. **

"Gunnr destroys Aukoloto again. And as it's still my Battle Phase, I'll attack your Life Points directly with Valkyrie Gunnr!"

The new ally on the battlefield tugged upon the reigns of her chariot; it collided painfully with Vicioto as his fists tightened with cold, bitter hate; it was alarming. (Vicioto's LP: 1500).

"I'll end my turn with one card face down." Michael declared. His body was pumping with adrenaline now, and he could almost ignore the vicious spasms which racked his body. _Almost,_ he thought. His eyes watched Aukoloto's terrifying form as it rose again from the dead. Vicioto's hands shook slightly, spit flying out of his mouth as he drew.

"I'm gonna make you regret that. I'll begin my turn by sending another undead to my Graveyard to boost Aukoloto's attack points back to 1800. Next, I'll activate Return of the Grave! Since I have more than five Zombie monsters which are removed from play, I can return them all to my Graveyard. You see Michael; your attacks will all be in vain soon enough! I then activate Painful Reckoning, which increase my Life Points by 200 for every Zombie type monster in my Graveyard. Therefore, since there are eleven, that will be 2200 Life Points, bringing me back up to 3700!" (Vicioto's LP: 3700)

**Return of the Grave **

**Normal Spell**

**Activate only while there are 5 or more of your Zombie monsters removed from play. Return all of them to the Graveyard. When this card is in the Graveyard, you may remove this card from play to select 1 Zombie monster that is removed from play. Return it to your Graveyard. **

**Painful Reckoning**

**Normal Spell**

**Increase your Life Points by 200 points for every Zombie monster in your Graveyard. **

"Is that supposed to intimidate me?" Michael said coldly.

"Maybe not, but Aukoloto is going to make a push…straight for you! Aukoloto, destroy his Valkyrie Gunnr!"

The lumbering, shuffling hulk lurched forward, but Michael was ready.

"I reveal my face down, Zero Gravity, which forces every monster on the field to switch their positions. Therefore, your attack is blocked."

A mysterious invisible force pulled on each creature on the field, forcing them all onto their knees. Vicioto scowled for a moment.

"You're only stalling." He grumbled. "I end my turn with a face down."

"It's my turn." Michael declared. "I'll switch Valkyrie Nourva back to battle stance. Now, by halving its attack strength, it can attack your Life Points directly!"

Vicioto let out a bark of laughter. "You just did exactly what I was counting upon! I activate my face down Necrodelusion, which cancels out your attack by removing from play a Zombie monster in my Graveyard. Then, I can draw a card!"

**Necrodelusion**

**Normal Trap**

**Activate when your opponent declares an attack. By removing 1 Zombie monster in your Graveyard from play, negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. Then, draw 1 card. **

Michael could only look on frustrated; as yet another attempt at a counterattack was stopped. _I wasn't expecting that. Now that eyesore can attack me again. However, I'm going to need some insurance. _

"First, I'll place a card face down. Then, I'll summon Valkyrie Wotan to the field in Defence." This new maiden was lightly clad in black chainmail, wielding a powerful longbow. She remained on foot, standing in front of her comrades. (1000ATK/1800DEF)

**Valkyrie Wotan**

**4 Stars**

**Light/Fairy/1500ATK/1800DEF**

**Your opponent cannot select any other monsters as an attack target. while this card is face up on your side of the field. If this card is selected as an attack target, you may send 1 other "Valkyrie" monster you control to the Graveyard to increase the ATK and DEF of this card by the amount of that monster until the End Phase. **

"That ends my turn."

Vicioto laughed. "When are you going to carry out your _real _attacks? You cannot win a battle through defending. First of all, I'll switch Aukoloto back into Attack position. I think you know what happens next. I'll activate the ability of Aukoloto, sending a Zombie card from my deck to the Grave, so it gains another 300 attack points. Next, I activate the spell card Grave Distortion, which forces your Valkyrie Wotan into Attack mode!" An invisible force irresistibly pulled Michael's defence monster into Attack Position. Michael could only watch on in horror.

"I could see straight through your plan, Michael, to protect your monsters using Wotan as a human shield. That won't help you against Aukoloto's power. Now, destroy his Valkyrie Wotan!"

Michael waited until the foul, putrid zombie was almost upon them before he acted. _I have no choice! _

I activate my face down card, Judgement of Odin! With it, I can negate the attack of one of your monsters and end the Battle Phase!"

**Judgement of Odin**  
**Counter Trap**  
**Activate only when 1 "Valkyrie" on your side of the field is attacked. Negate the attack and End the battle Phase. **

Vicioto's dark eyes gleamed.

"You think? I reveal my own face down card Dark Bribe! With it, I can negate the effect of your trap. However, you do get to draw one card from your deck."

As Michael's barrier was broken from Aukoloto's attack, he braced himself for the impact. "I'll activate Wotan's secondary effect; by sacrificing Valkyrie Nourva, I can increase its attack strength by the attack of Nourva until the end of the turn. Sure, it won't stop Wotan from being destroyed, but this way I'll take less damage!"

As his comrade jumped forward to absorb the attack, dematerialising into the air as his other warrior was destroyed; Michael was thrown onto the ground by the sheer violence of the hit. (Michael's LP: 2000). Suddenly and instantly, deep wounds opened up across his body, causing it to spasm; he collapsed once again to the ground as pain, more excruciating then any torture he had endured in the past, ripped through him like an earthquake tearing through a lonely village. This lasted for almost a minute; by the end of it, he was barely conscious.

"How does it feel?" Vicioto gloated, almost screaming with laughter at his agony. "How does it feel knowing you're going to lose everything?"

"Fuck you." Michael managed to utter. He slowly urged himself to get back onto his feet as Vicioto looked on, now surprised.

"Why are you still fighting? Why aren't you curling on the ground, begging for your life!" He demanded his twisted face gaunt. Michael didn't respond, his eyes now blazing with hatred for this monster opposing him. Vicioto could feel it.

"What's life without a little pain?" He taunted. "No matter. You'll be reunited with that whore once I'm done with you, soon enough! I end my turn with a face down….not that you can do anything about it!"

Slowly, Michael drew, every part of his mind concentrating and fighting to keep himself conscious. Through the daze of his vision, blurred from his blood loss, he noticed what he had drawn.

"Brilliant. I'm going to wipe that ugly thing off the map!"

"Bullshit. Aukoloto cannot be destroyed." Vicioto snarled back. Michael looked up.

"I was actually referring to you." He replied, taking some pleasure in the way his words infuriated Vicioto. "But now I think about it, I _do _have a way to get rid of Aukoloto. Now, you mention it revives whenever it hits the graveyard. But what if it's removed from play completely! I summon Valkyrie Blood Knight to the field!" (1400ATK/0DEF)

**Valkyrie Blood Knight**  
**3 Stars**  
**Light/Fairy/1400ATK/0 DEF**  
**When this monster is Normal Summoned successfully, remove 1 monster on the field from play. **

"You see, when the Blood Knight is summoned to the field, it can remove one monster on the field from the game, and of course I'm going to remove your Guardian! Now, it can't come back!" Vicioto watched on in shock as his beloved, most powerful monster was eliminated, the staff wielding Valkyrie aiming a bolt of red energy at the guardian; it vanished in an instant.

"NO!" He roared.

"Don't rely on the power of one for your victory. It always ends badly." Michael warned him. He switched his only other monster on the field back onto the offensive.

"To further increase my firepower, I'll equip Blood Knight with the spell Brynhildir's Chariot! By sending Gunnr to the graveyard for a tribute, it doubles the attack strength of Blood Knight. Furthermore, it'll protect me from any possible counterattacks, protecting me from taking any damage. Now, attack his Life Points directly!" (2800ATK)

**Brynhildir's Chariot**  
**Equip Spell**  
**Activate by tributing 1 "Valkyrie" monster you control. This card can only be equipped to 1 "Valkyrie" monster. Double it's ATK points. If the equipped monster would be destroyed in battle, destroy this card instead. All battle damage inflicted to you is reduced to 0. **

"Looks like you got outplayed." Michael said, as his Valkyrie collided head on into Vicioto, knocking him backwards. However, Vicioto kept his eyes locked upon Michael, as though daring him. It took a few seconds for Michael to realise what had happened. Guy, who could make out the two within the mist, noticed it too.

"NO WAY!" James shouted incredulously.

"How did you survive that?" Michael shouted. Vicioto let out cruel, booming bay of laughter which echoed through the room.

"You should have known better then to underestimate me. I saved myself with this, Silent Assassination! You see, this card activates when you declare a direct attack. This card cancels out your attack, and then it sends one Zombie monster from my Deck to the Graveyard!"

**Silent Assassination**  
**Normal Trap**  
**Activate this card when your opponent declares a direct attack. Negate it, and then send 1 Zombie monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. That monster cannot be special Summoned from the Graveyard. **

"But Aukoloto is lost." Michael whispered.

"Again proven wrong!" Vicioto said triumphantly, smirking so widely his eyes were reduced to slits. You remember Return of the Grave? It has another effect. By removing it while it's in the Graveyard, I can simply return a Zombie monster back to the Graveyard. Three guesses, you fool!"

Michael watched in horror as Vicioto selected the dreaded Guardian, and returned it back to his graveyard.

"Damn you. Fine! I place one card face down and end my turn." Michael was just able to place his face down card before the agony throughout his body proved too much; he fell onto his knees.

"And you know what? Aukoloto comes back!" Vicioto screamed, as once more, the nightmare returned back onto the field with a vengeance. (4000ATK)

"I'm going to break you this turn. You're going to die, screaming! I increase Aukoloto's power to 4300. Now, END HIM!" He screeched insanely.

Michael braced himself for the assault which bore down upon him, smashing through his Valkyrie and destroying the chariot.

"We take no damage due to Chariot's ability, and Blood Knight is safe this turn!" Vicioto laughed harshly.

"That's what you think! I activate from my hand the spell card Pathogen Infection! I let you draw two cards from your deck; in exchange my monster can attack you one more time this turn. Now, Aukoloto, attack him again and wipe out the rest of his Life Points!"

**Pathogen Infection**  
**Quick Play**  
**Your opponent draws 2 cards. Select 1 Zombie monster on your side of the field. It may attack twice this Battle face. **

"NOOOO!" James roared. He made another attempt to break into the circle, but was thrown back onto the ground. He struggled to get back onto his feet, but was forced back onto the floor which a punch to the face by the henchman, pointing his gun directly at James's heart. Drawing his two cards, Michael reacted on impulse.

"I'm still in this! I reveal Blood Sacrifice, which halves the damage I take by sending a Valkyrie from my deck to the graveyard to survive your attack!

**Blood Sacrifice**  
**Normal Trap**  
**Send 1 "Valkyrie" monster from your Deck to the Graveyard to halve allBattle damage you take until the End Phase. **

"You may have survived this turn, but you will still have to the beauty of pain!" Vicioto shouted. Michael stood rooted to the spot, in too much pain to move, as the surrounding darkness took the shape of a blade, which shot towards him, stabbing him in the chest; he collapsed to the floor again, as pain in a similar intensity to what occurred in the last attack once more took control of his body; he could feel it pounding him relentlessly. _Please, let the pain die. _He lay onto his side struggling to breathe, as fresh, frothy blood spewing onto the floor; which was already slippery with his own vital fluids. White stars appeared in front of his eyes as he felt darkness take him. (Michael's LP: 550)

"It's your turn, not that you can do anything." Vicioto told him; his cruel voice sounded to Michael as though it was coming from a mile away as he slowly begun to lose consciousness. _No! I cannot lose this; lives are at stake! _With an incredible effort, he pulled himself out of the fog which had nearly taken his mind.

"You're someone else. You shouldn't even be moving." Vicioto wondered aloud. "But you're running out of time. And once you die, your future cut off on this old, abandoned floor, we'll kill everyone you know and love. Make your final move!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Secrets of the Past

"I don't know how you're still standing. I guess I should commend you on your tenacity, if nothing else." Vicioto said thoughtfully, considering his opponent carefully. His breathing heavily laboured by the dark energies of the named Shaition's Pact which were surrounding them, and bleeding heavily, Michael was still able to keep on his feet, albeit swaying alarmingly on the spot due to his blood loss. Vicioto felt a curious blend of satisfaction and curiosity at this young man's determination. Was it respect? He knew he would have to proceed with caution even at this stage. "However, I don't see any way in which you can win this fight. Surrendering would be more honourable." (Vicioto's LP: 3700, Michael's LP: 550)

"I don't do honour, nor do I surrender easily." Michael replied savagely, suppressing a bloody cough as his voice shook with hatred for this despicable human being who faced him. He braced himself internally, forcing himself to look into Vicioto's eyes. "I'm not going to back down here!"

"Come on! Keep fighting!" James called out to him desperately as he struggled to get off the ground, pinned down by the torturer, who was wearing a satisfied smirk of pure sadism along his slack lips. His eyes darted over to where Tom, Allisdair and Nigel lay, imprisoned. Although he was not a believer of religion, he would go to a church and confess his sins if it meant Michael could hear his message of encouragement. Slowly, as though it were a distant echo across the open sea, it reached Michael's mind through the dense fog which both blocked his path and his judgment. It was like a stimulant as it broke through to him. _They need me. I can't give up now! _

"Like I said, it's your turn. But let's see how you can attempt to fight me when you can barely keep conscious!" Vicioto said smugly. Michael drew for his turn, his resolve and determination rejuvenated. However, he was in a desperate condition, and he knew it.

_Okay. I admit, I'm not in the best position here. That Aukoloto is tearing me apart! I can see now, in my younger years why it was so heavily protected. Why couldn't Hinari have just told me about all of this sooner? Did he not trust me? _Shaking himself free of his frustration of his beloved mentor, Michael refocused on the task at hand._ There's only one way for me to win this duel now. I see now that I've been focusing on the wrong strategy all along! _He took a brief moment to analyse his hand. _Gate of Erebus prevents me from inflicting battle damage to him, and Aukoloto can't be destroyed in battle. Furthermore, it keeps coming back. It is only going to get stronger and stronger, and with only 550 Life Points left, I won't last long on the offense. Therefore, I can only win this match through indirectly attacking his Life Points. It's going to take a few turns to set it all up though, and for sure, he won't let up on his attack. However, this may help buy me the time I need. Time which I'm running out of. _

"I'll start off by activating Nightmare's Steelcage which prevents both of us for two turns. Then, I'll remove from play Valkyrie Wotan and Blood Knight from my Graveyard, in order to summon Einherjar in Defence Position!" Two ghosts, pale and skeletal, rose into the sky; the dead souls of fallen Valkyries going to the battleground of Valhalla. Moments later, the glowing, brilliantly shining golden armour of Michael's summoned warrior cast a glow across the field, forcing Vicioto to shield his gaze to avoid being blinded by the dazzling light. Even as he recovered, a gigantic cage of twisted black metal fell down upon them all, trapping them within. (2600ATK/2000DEF)

**Einherjar**  
**6 Stars**  
**Earth/Warrior/2000ATK/2000DEF**  
**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or set. This cannot be Special Summoned except by removing 2 "Valkyrie" monsters in your Graveyard from play. This monster cannot be destroyed as a result of battle. Increase the ATK of this card by 100 points for every monster that is removed from play. **

"This card is the spirit cast of the Norse warrior which was slain in battle. As a testament to its power, it can't be destroyed in battle." Michael declared. He felt more confident now. "Furthermore, it gains 600 attack points due to there being six monsters removed from play."

"Am I supposed to be intimidated?" Vicioto replied coolly.

"You decide. I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Michael finished.

"You can't win a fight with just defence. Stalling won't get you anywhere, especially in the state you're in. It's my turn." Vicioto whispered for the added effect, as he drew to start his turn. However, to his frustration, he could find no answers. "You're lucky." He said bluntly. "I've ran out of fuel for Aukoloto to unleash, so it will remain at 4300 ATK. And since I can't attack due to you being a coward, I can't do anything else. So go."

Michael felt his insides burn with cold, unrelenting fury, as well as something else flickering inside him. That fire for revenge. "Oh, I'm the coward? You're the ones using threats and darkness to fight me, and attacking my friends. What's the problem? You couldn't take me on one on one so you have to resort to something like this?" He demanded.

Vicioto's expression was sombre. "I'm not going to deny that. From what you showed when you and your little friend was attacked in Rosedwell Park that day, you put up one hell of a fight. Even when Rayku snuffed out that bitch's life before your eyes, you still showed fight within you. That, I can just about respect. But this is how the world works. You've seen it before. People die every day through others will. Shit happens, people get hurt. It's just another day in which this time, you're the victim. We don't really care who or how many get hurt or die in our plan. So just go with it."

"So he sends you to do his work for him? When I find out I'm going to take down all you cunts." Michael replied. Vicioto smiled.

"Hehehe…you're afraid. I can see you shaking. You're secretly a broken man from what we've done to you, and you feel frustration….maybe despair that your precious mentor doesn't seem to care? We've been watching for a long time. That's why you've kept the truth from them…haven't you?"

"I won't let them be part of you. I _will not. _Michael whispered. He drew for his turn. _Only my turn now, then the power of Nightmare's Steelcage ends. He'll be able to attack next turn. I must stop him! _

"Let's do this. I activate Freyia's Guidance! Since I have less than 1000 Life points left, by removing one Valkyrie in my hand from play, I can draw two cards from my deck. Only catch is, I cannot Normal Summon or Set until my next End Phase, so this is quite a risky card to play." Michael drew his two cards.

**Freyia's Guidance **  
**Normal Spell**  
**You can only activate this card if you have less than 1000 Life Points. Remove 1 "Valkyrie" monster in your hand from play. Draw 2 cards from your Deck. Those cards cannot be activated until your next turn. You cannot Normal Summon or Set until your Next End Phase. **

"You're giving up your capacity to save your life just to draw a couple of cards?" Vicioto said incredulously. He threw his head back as the room rang with their laughter. "You're more desperate then I thought!"

"Desperation has nothing to do with this, as you'll soon find out. I'm fighting all the way. I place one more card face down and end my turn." Michael said coldly. His vision gave way as he buckled, but stood his ground. _I'm almost there. _

Behind them, slowly, Tom stirred awake, his eyes dazed and unfocused. White stars danced in front of his eyes as he struggled to keep consciousness, attempting to make head to tail of his surroundings, the chill in the air unfamiliar to him, and biting to the bone as he shivered violently. He let out an involuntary gasp of pain as he felt his wounded side, but there was no retaliatory strike by either of the men who held them prisoner. He glanced around. Allisdair and his father were trussed on the ground beside him. Craning his neck and wincing due to its stiffness, he found that Jibodi and the two masked goons had moved away from them to witness the scene unfold in front of them, confident that their victims were in no shape to break free. Tom's heart leapt to his mouth as he noticed with horror that James had been pinned onto the ground by another accomplice.

The black leather wire binding his arms and legs were tight, and cut into his skin. Tom struggled silently for a moment before realising it was useless. He quietly tried to rouse his father who remained unconscious; his burnt twisted features making his son retch from the sight. However, his pleas fell on deaf ears as he remained motionless. Still feeling very sick from his earlier vomiting, and his nostrils filled with the pungent stench of blood and vomit on the ground, he locked eyes with Allisdair.

"What's going on? Are you okay?" He mouthed. Both of them had taken classes in lip-reading, and could understand each other well. Allisdair weakly nodded.

"Michael's battling one of them now. He looks bad. We have to help him!" He mouthed back.

"How? None of us can move?" Tom replied. Allisdair's eyes filled with tears.

"I couldn't save either of you. Why is this happening?" His façade which had kept up throughout this scene was finally breaking. Tom had no response for this, but he felt the same way Allisdair did. They could do nothing.

"My turn, and oh look? Nightmare's Steelcage, and with it your chances of victory, has gone!" Vicioto shouted jubilantly as the cage impeding his path slowly dissipated. "You say your monster can't be destroyed in battle? No matter. With this spell card, Advance of the Undead Army, all undead monsters I control for this turn can attack you and pierce straight through your defences, with all extra damage going through to you!"

**Advance of the Undead Army**

**Normal Spell**

**All Zombie monsters you control gain piercing damage until the End Phase. **

"Now, Aukoloto, now it's time to finish what you started. Break through his last line of defence!" He screeched; spit flying out of his mouth. Letting out a low, menacing grunt, Aukoloto reached down and picked up its two handed axe. Bellowing, it charged directly at the einherjar, but it suddenly vanished as the air around him rippled, rupturing time. Vicioto stopped dead, seething.

"More stalling?" He accused.

"My facedown card Tarnhelm Helmet protected my Einherjar!" Michael explained, holding it up. "Legend had it in Norse mythology that it was forged for Alberich, one of the Nibelung dwarven colonies. It grants the user invisibility; therefore it removed Einherjar from play for the rest of the turn. Furthermore, it negates your attack and ends your Battle Phase!"

**Tarnhelm Helmet**  
**Quick Play**  
**Activate only when your opponent declares an attack against one of your monsters. Remove that monster from play until the End Phase. Negate the attack of your opponent's monster and end the Battle Phase.**

"You're not going to do anything if you keep stalling all the time." Vicioto snarled. This was beginning to annoy him. "Why won't you give up? FINE!" He roared. "I place a card face down and end my turn." He glanced down at the card he had just set, his expression showing signs he was calming down. _Just one more turn. _He thought viciously. _Then I shall win this. _

Slowly, Michael drew his card; he knew he was fast running out of time. Looking at it, his exhausted expression broke into a grin: it was better than he had hoped.

Vicioto wasn't slow in noticing this. "What do you look so happy about? You happy you're about to die?" He demanded.

"You're going to lose, that's what. It's time for the beginning of your defeat! I activate the spell card, forging of the Andvarinaut! This all powerful ring of the Rhinegold attaches to your Guardian, preventing it from attacking or being sacrificed." Vicioto watched on, his face shrewd and calculating as this majestic silver ring wrapped itself around the body of Aukoloto, pinning its arms down and forcing it to drop the axe, which fell to the ground with a loud clang.

**Forging of the Andvarinaut**  
**Equip Spell**  
**Equip this to 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field. That monster cannot attack, nor can it be Tributed as long as this card remains on the field.**

"Again, Michael; why are you stalling?" He asked, this time without his usual vicious personality, and there was no detection of callousness in his voice. He hadn't come across anything like this before. "Why won't you realize that you will only fall to the power of Aukoloto no matter what you do? You people and your mindless, pointless dreams. You'll see that this world is made of hurt, and you're better off dead!"

"I'll win this. Just you watch. Now, I'll end my turn." Michael finished, looking Vicioto dead in the eyes, challenging him. _Just you wait. If you try and destroy Andvarinaut, I have a very nasty surprise for you. But you'll see you have no choice. _

"End this! This is wasting too much time!" Jibodi urged Vicioto from the side-lines, who glared back at him.

"I know that. This will be my final turn!" He spat. He looked at the card he had drawn, his eyes widening maddeningly. "It looks like your futile attempts to stall me are once again in vain, Michael! I activate the spell Necrocannon, which by discarding a Zombie monster from my hand, allows me to destroy a spell or trap you control. So, by discarding Dark Poltergeist, your Forging of the Andvarinaut is gone! Not only that, but I can draw another card."

**Necrocannon**

**Normal Spell**

**Discard 1 Zombie monster from your hand. Destroy 1 Spell or Trap your opponent controls. Then, you can draw 1 card. **

As a powerful cyclone ripped through the field, surrounding Aukoloto and freeing him from the ring's grip, Michael stood firm, smug. However, Vicioto was so focused on gloating that he didn't notice.

"Of course, since I sent another zombie to the graveyard, Aukoloto's attack points increase to 4500 attack points!" Suddenly, he noticed Michael's smirk. This stopped him dead in his tracks. "Why are you laughing?" Vicioto exploded; infuriated at his defiance in spite of the obvious pain he was in.

"Because you have done exactly what I wanted!" Michael declared, activating his face down card. "I expected you to try and destroy my defence. Which is why I prepared with my trap, Alberich's Curse!

**Alberich's Curse**  
**Normal Trap**  
**This card can only be activated when a "Forging of the Andvarinaut" is destroyed. Inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points for every monster in their Graveyard. **

"Since you destroyed Forging of the Andvarinaut, this powerful trap can be activated. Now, its crippling magic will inflict 300 points of damage to your Life Points for all the monsters in your graveyard which you so selfishly sacrificed to power up your Guardian. With fifteen monsters in your graveyard, that makes it so you take 4500 points of damage. Which means it's game over!"

A brilliant white orb materialized, crackling with a mysterious light energy; Vicioto could only fling his arms over himself as the beam hit his field, creating a colossal explosion. Michael fell back onto his knees, unable to cope with the pain any longer with the exertion of his attack.

_At last, I have won. _

Vicioto had been blasted onto his back by the assault, but he had managed to get to his feet. Something about him had changed; his face was like a death mask; the only visible signs of life in those cold dead eyes were his pupils, which had suddenly burnt red momentarily. Michael suddenly realized what had happened. Miraculously, Vicioto was still standing.

"What! You took no damage. How?" He asked, panic quickly rearing within him like a snake. _If he survived that, and can get past my Einherjar, I'm done! Which means my friends are too. _Vicioto's cold laughter echoed menacingly through the room.

"You remember Dark Poltergeist don't you? As luck would have it, it has a potent special ability. By removing it from play in the Graveyard, all effect damage which is inflicted to be for this turn is reduced to zero. Even though it decreases the power of Aukoloto down to 4200, my Life Points are safe!"

**Dark Poltergeist**

**1 Star**

**Dark/Zombie/0ATK/0DEF**

**By removing this card from play in your Graveyard, reduce all effect damage to your Life Points to 0 until the End Phase. **

"No! It can't be!" Michael stepped backwards in shock, stunned by this turn of events, as Vicioto revealed his face down card. His laughter was sickening to hear.

"You have stalled for too long; the Pact is growing impatient for your life! I activate my face down trap, Undead Treasure! I could only activate this card during my Main Phase, which allows me to return one Spell card from my Graveyard to my hand! And I choose the darkness of Grave Distortion, which forces your Einherjar to face me like a man. Not only that, but Grave Distortion also negates the effects of your monster. Game over."

Michael closed his eyes, partially through the pain he was in and partly unwilling to watch as his brave warrior was pulled upwards against his will to face its nemesis.

"NO!" James screamed from his position on the ground, but could do nothing to help. Michael looked down at the remaining card he had set, fear now paralysing his body.

_There is something which can save me here, but not if this final attack doesn't finish me off first! _

"Aukoloto, I command you!" Vicioto ordered. "The time has arrived! Destroy his monster and wipe out the rest of his Life Points!"

"NOOOOOO!" James bellowed. Vicioto's eyes burned as they bored into him, revelling at his terror.

"Watch as he pays the _ultimate _price!"

Aukoloto slashed the Einherjar with its blade, shattering it with one devastating blow. The blade carried through to Michael, sending him crashing to the floor as his Life Points drained to zero. The dark mist, which had surrounded the two ever since Vicioto had activated the card, suddenly solidified. Jibodi immediately called over to him. Michael fell to the ground, apparently motionless as his chest was apparently slashed open by the force of the assault, his body paralysed completely by the burning fury which engulfed him, blocking out all feelings and memories except pain. This is what hell must feel like.

"The requirements have been filled! Do it now so we can get out of here!" He implored. Vicioto broke off, hesitating.

"I think he should suffer a bit longer!" He rasped. Movement from the other side of the battlefield caused him to pause. Michael had managed struggle to his knees.

"I'm not done. I activate my face down, the Last Ride, which allows me to stay in the game for one more turn!" He whispered his voice faint as though it were coming from miles away. (Michael's LP: 0)

**The Last Ride**  
**Counter Trap Card**  
**This card can only be activated when your Life Points reach 0. Negate the losing condition. During your next End Phase, you lose the Duel. **

"Impressive. You just don't give up, do you?" Vicioto said triumphantly. He seemed amused by this continuing determination by Michael to fight, despite his state. "Hardly even alive, and still you try to resist us? This does bring back memories for you, doesn't it? All alone in that cellar, as Rayku crushed your dreams by killing that bitch? Only this time, you're not going to escape us. You will die in this room soon enough." He whispered, taking a few seconds to enjoy the effect of those words. Michael's vision slowly began to cloud as he collapsed back onto the floor, the strength in his legs waning. However, he could feel a sudden burning sensation around his neck. His hand clutched tightly around the silver pendant hanging around his neck, the only lasting tribute he had left of his friend. He could feel it burning, so hot he released it at once, his fingers scalded by the metal. Instantly, a helix of black, flickering flames engulfed him, its searing heat blasting across the entire arena. Vicioto looked on, too stunned to even move.

"What the fuck is going on?" He demanded, furious yet rooted to the spot by what they were witnessing. Jibodi dropped his weapon to the ground with a resounding crash as he too, was dumbstruck.

With a loud metallic click, the clasp on the pendant burst open as Michael fell the ground motionless, his clothes searing and smoking under the intense heat. These magical flames, whatever their origin, seemed not to scorch his flesh. Despite the flickering of the fire which surrounded him, a horrific chill filled the air as suddenly as the flames ignited, one which felt even more cold then that of the Pact.

"DO IT! KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" Jibodi shouted, the spell broken. Vicioto nodded, dazed.

"Finish him!" He commanded, his voice wavering. But even as the mist began to contract upon Michael, its path was impeded by the dying helix of flame, which slowly dissipated. Then, a shriek screeched through the air. It was a horrible thing, long, painful and terrifying, sounding like the pitiful screams of a man as he burnt slowly to death at a stake. But this was something else…..something which was inhuman. Vicioto flung his arms over himself to protect his ears as the soundwave penetrated his eardrums. But that wasn't the end of it. He peered through the dust to see what had created this atrocity, and his eyes peeled, chilled to the very bone.

A great skeletal arm, burnt black and surrounded by raging black flames, had burst out, seemingly from nowhere, the hand the size of a fully grown man with colossal claws as its three fingers, all charred to the bone. It created an enormous crash as it collided heavily with the supporting beams near the top of the ceiling, shattering them with one blow. The Pact, which had surrounded them for all this time, slowly began to disintegrate, pieces of rubble collapsing upon the ground as its very foundations began to shake. The impact had blown everybody in the room backwards. Michael had been thrown cleanly into the side wall, half buried under the debris from the blast. Whatever had caused the blast wave had vanished as soon as it appeared. Elsewhere, the room was a disaster zone. Vicioto and Jibodi lay on the floor, slowly stirring from their impact upon the ground.

James struggled onto his feet, concussed as his eyes squinted to look through his surroundings; the man who had been attacking him earlier had been blown several feet behind him, his limbs lying in awkward angles as they snapped by the force of the impact. His eyes were glassy and stared into the beyond.

"What the…." He wondered, looking around him with shock. He barely had a moment to register what had happened before a large chunk of the ceiling came falling down. He threw himself sideways, barely avoiding it as it smashed upon the floor. Bright sunlight had penetrated the room; the ceiling collapse had opened up a massive hole, and the sky was clearly visible. From outside, he could hear desperate shouts and screams from onlookers as the building began to collapse, and a panicked command for men to rescue survivors. James jumped onto his feet and ran, head bent over to where Michael lay. Picking him up onto his shoulder, he struggled over to where the hostages lay, miraculously having escaped the blast and any debris falling.

"THERE THEY ARE!"

Two men dressed in the yellow security code burst into the room, their flashlights peeking into the dust as they scoped the room. They were closely followed by another two, each carrying a first aid kit and stretchers.

"Let's get them out of here!" One of them shouted above the din; he noticed James and the group made over to them. Away from their sight, Vicioto pulled Jibodi to his feet, their faces blackened and worn from dust and soot.

"Let's get out of here fast. The others are dead; we can't do anything else here!"

They managed to struggle their way out of the room; the guards were too busy attending to the injured hostages, and therefore their escape was ignored.

"What the hell happened back there? One moment we were just seconds away, and the next we're fleeing! WHY didn't you just kill him when you could?" Jibodi berated Vicioto, as they sprinted full pelt out of the building, in an enclosed cluster of trees outside the outskirts of the border. Vicioto shook his head. He was as amazed as Jibodi was.

"This wasn't supposed to happen? How else could you explain something like this?" He snapped. He clutched his side, nursing a stitch. Both looked very worse the wear, but otherwise unhurt.

"We need to get back to report. Something seriously wrong went back there and we need to find out! Argh…Rayku is going to _kill _me!" Vicioto snarled, as the two retreated.

…..

James, who was sporting a bloodied and bruised left eye, checked Michael's vital signs nervously, who remained unconscious. Above them, the lights flickered ominously, and then went off, casting the remains of the room into darkness.

"I NEED SOME HELP HERE! We're going to lose him!" He shouted desperately. His plea for aid was received immediately by another man.

"This buildings going to fall down any minute. Come on; let's get them all into intensive immediately! There's no time to lose!"

….

End of Chapter 10.


End file.
